Collection
by Copton
Summary: Someone wants to buy Lex? Has Lionel found a way to get rid of Lex for good? Clark tries to help but will he end up in the same trouble? This story contains rape and violence read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: For those of you who are unable to ascertain that this story is not the work of the writers of Smallville or other Superman authors and or script writers, this disclaimer should clear that up for you. I am writing this story on my own and under no circumstances do I own or pretend to have ownership over the characters of Smallville. Please understand that this story is purely fiction written by a fan (hence the posting on a fanfiction website). Thank you to those of you who constructively and politely pointed out that the intent of this story could be misconstrued as having possibly come from the writers of the tv series. I appreciate your constructive and yet oddly anonymous reviews.

While I am addressing positive, polite and yet again anonymous reviews, I apologize for not addressing the nature of this story. That was purely an oversight on my part and I would like to clear that up. I have changed the summary of the story to give a fair heads up to the readers. This will allow you to decide if you would like to read this purely fictional story ahead of time or not.

* * *

Lex stood in front of he large bathroom mirror straightening his tie and reflecting on how he despised having to attend these formal dinners with his father. It wasn't so bad when he attended them on his own, at least then he could feel somewhat accomplished in the business he conducted. He could work the room, networking with all the important businessmen and dancing with their wives. It didn't take much when he was on his own to feel confident and win over the attention of a crowded room.

He ran his hand over his bare scalp and thought of the irony of his inability to grow hair. When he was alone it acted in his favor, drawing attention his way and invoking interest that allowed him to meet new people with ease. On the other hand, when he attended these functions with his father, it acted as a beacon; drawing unwanted, added attention to the boy who would be perceived as his father's puppet. Not at mention the fact that it made it that much easier for his father to find him within a crowded room.

"Lex! Lex, son, its time to go." Lionel's voice shattered the silence of his thoughts.

"Shit." Lex whispered under his breath as he reached for the bathroom doorknob.

"You know the procedure Lex. I don't want any embarrassment like the last time." Lionel's warning hung in the air as father and son moved down the stairs to the lobby of the apartment building in Metropolis. Lex smiled briefly as he recalled the anger his last outing with his father had brought. Lionel was furious when he found Lex in the coat checkroom with one of the barmaids from the party.

They hit the bottom stair and Lionel turned to Lex, gripping his shoulders and giving them a tight squeeze. "Don't disappoint me this time Alexander. I really wouldn't advise you testing my limits." He then turned and continued towards the limo.

The smile Lex had been sporting faded away and was replaced with a look of a man who had just been challenged. He immediately began to think of things to do that would inevitable irritate his father while still not exceeding the limits of his temper. Lex knew his father's temper well. He had suffered under it many times in his youth.

The ride to the benefit dinner was a quiet one. Lionel clearly thought that his threat would be enough of a deterrent for Lex to temper his behavior. Lex had other plans. No sooner had they hit the dinner and he was at the bar having glasses of scotch with the wives of a number of Lionel's business associates.

Dinner was also uneventful other than Lex's obvious lack of presence at his father's side at the head table. He had a place reserved for him and a nametag boldly identifying his seat to the remainder of the guests but he did not sit there. Instead he moved from table to table drinking wine and visiting with any and all of the female attendees.

As the night wore on he progressively became more and more inebriated. By midnight he was circled by women and entertaining them all with body shots. He looked over at his father and tipped his shooter glass full of tequila. With a wink, he inserted it in the cleavage of one of the women standing around him at the bar. Licking her neck, he poured salt on the moistened strip and gently inserted a slice of lemon in her mouth. He then tongued the salt from her neck and dipped his head forward circling his lips around the rim of the shot glass. He stood again, tipping his head back and swallowing the mouth full of tequila before reaching up and removing the glass from his mouth and capturing the lemon in its place with a full bodied kiss, allowing his hands to travel around to her lower back.

"Quite the boy you have there." An unfamiliar voice from Lionel's side chimed in. Lionel continued his glare at Lex, willing him to stop his behavior before he caused more of a scene.

"Hmm." Lionel wordlessly agreed.

"He is very attractive. He has an air of sensuality about him that you don't often see."

That got Lionel's attention since the words were coming from a man. He turned to look at the man for the first time. He was dressed in the finest silk from head to toe and wore very expensive jewelry. He spoke with an accent that was difficult to place.

"Mr. Luthor, allow me to introduce myself. I am Joshua Bruha. My family is from Sudan. My father is a very wealthy American oil developer who married my mother, a local girl. They decided to remain in Sudan where he amassed his fortune."

Lionel looked unimpressed as the man continued; "I have followed up on the stormy relationship you have with your son. It seems that he needs some structure in his life."

Lionel lifted the glass of scotch in his hands to his lips and took a long, leisurely sip, trying to sooth the flare of anger he felt towards this man and his presumptuous comments.

"And what do you suggest exactly?" Lionel's voice dripped with distain.

" I did not mean to offend you." Joshua laughed softly, "I simply have a business opportunity for you. Given your relationship with your son you may wish to consider it."

"What kind of business could we possibly have?" Lionel was clearly interested now.

"I wish to purchase your son."

Lionel choked on the words as they crossed his ears. "You what?" He sputtered through his coughs.

"I said I wish to purchase your son."

Lionel stared blankly waiting for more in the way of an explanation.

"I don't believe that my son's extra-curricular activities have strayed to prostituting himself out to men just yet." Lionel smirked.

"I think you misunderstand my intentions. I don't wish to pay your son for one night of services; I wish to purchase your son permanently. You see, I am a collector of sorts. I collect items and species of great interest and I find your son particularly interesting."

"Just what exactly are you proposing to do with my son once you have _collected_ him?"

"We can discuss the details of our contract at a later date dependant on what level of contact you wish to maintain with him."

"Level of contact?"

"Yes, you see I recognize that there will need to be a phasing out of your son on some day to day company business and tasks. I am guessing that your current relationship does not lend itself to you being in your son's will in a gaining fashion. Once he learns his place we will ensure that any and all transitions of his business and finances are transferred to your name prior to his death."

"His death?" Lionel's eyebrow rose.

"More precisely his perceived death. You and I can entice his cooperation in order to have him sign over Lexcorp to you along with any other aspects you wish to maintain. We will stage his death once everything is in order and you, as the grieving father, will resume business as usual after a short period of mourning."

"Lex is the air of my fortune. He is my legacy. Like it or not he is my son and everything I have built will go to him once I die. I need him to carry out my life's work."

"Ahh, but, he is not your only heir. Is he?"

Lionel's smile began to creep across his face as he thought of Lucas. With Lex out of the way he may have a chance to manipulate Lucas. He could mold him into the perfect, model son.

As he thought of Lucas and the potential that existed, he looked over at Lex who was currently dancing with the wife of one of his key business associates. Her husband was clearly unimpressed with the level of attention his wife had been affording Lex throughout the night and was currently motioning her to return to him at their table.

"What would happen to Lex in your care?"

"He would be well cared for, I can assure you of that. He well he housed, cared for and all his needs will be met to the greatest extent of my wealth. He will have all the luxuries he can be afforded given his new situation and will have no real responsibilities to speak of. By the way he conducts himself in a social setting it seems clear that this would be something he may come to enjoy in the long run."

"He would never agree to it."

"The choice is not his to make. You are his father and are ultimately responsible for his welfare. In my country the son carries out the wishes of his father. He will resist at first but in time he will grow content with his lot in life and embrace a life free of worries and filled with luxuries. Many of my wives were unwilling at the onset of our marriages but eventually they came to learn their place and the privileges that come with being under my care."

"Does your culture also condone the collection of people against their will?" Lionel challenged.

Joshua laughed lightly, "No, no of course not. You Americans know very little of our culture. My collection is unique and solely for my enjoyment. As I said before my father was American and I was raised primarily with American ideals and teachings. I attended a school in my community for children of English decent and studied Christianity for a time. My collection and beliefs have very little to do with the country in which I reside."

"What is in all of this for you?" Lionel asked sounding suspicious.

"I find your son fascinating He intrigues me and I hope to spend more time with him once he has learned his place and the new rule under which he must live. I do believe that a big part of what has led me to seek out your son is the inevitable challenge of taming him."

Lionel looked at him with deep interest.

"If a man of your greatness and power has yet to gain control over him I can only imagine he must be almost untrainable. The thought of teaching him humility and obedience excites me unlike any of my other conquests."

Lionel looked again over at Lex who was slipping a jacket onto one of the lovely ladies who had been swooning over him all night. As he watched the two slip out the back door he nodded his head slowly in thought.

"I'll consider your offer."

"I look forward to our next conversation." Joshua grinned and slipped a business card into Lionel's palm during their brief handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I see you had another fruitful night at my expense." Lionel's voice resonated through the room, waking Lex and the young lady beside him.

"I don't remember asking you to come in." Lex noted as he sat up in the bed and leaned back against the headboard, eyes still squinting unaccustomed to the light his father had turned on.

"We have matters to discuss, tell your little friend there to be on her way."

"Dad, I –"

"Now, Lex!"

Lex heaved a sigh of indignation as he leaned over and kissed the girl at his side, "I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse us."

The girl rose from the bed taking with her a blanket that she wrapped around herself as she scurried to pick up articles of clothing on the way out the door.

Lex returned his attention to his father, "You should be happy dad."

"Oh and why pray tell might that be?" Lionel stood at the foot of the bed, arms folded across his chest.

"Well," Lex smiled mischievously, "With her being so preoccupied, her husband was free to discuss business with you all night."

"Your not funny Lex." Lionel added dryly.

"Why are you here anyway? I doubt that you came to ensure the lovely Mrs. Ross got out the door okay."

"You are absolutely right Lex. I did come here for a specific reason." Lionel moved to the side of the bed and stood looking down at his son.

Lex shifted slightly in the bed trying not to convey his discomfort at his father's proximity.

"I am here to tell you to get ready. I have a business meeting to attend shortly and I would like you with me."

"You know dad," Lex turned over in the bed, laying back down, facing away from Lionel and pulling the bed sheets up over his shoulder. "I think I'll pass."

"No, Lex, you won't!" Lionel's voice rose in anger. "You will be up and ready to go. This is your last chance, consider yourself warned."

"Okay dad, I'll consider myself warned, have a nice meeting."

Lionel's temper flared and he reached down pulling the sheets off Lex.

"What the-!"

"I gave you an order. Now get up and get presentable. You will be attending this meeting." With that Lionel stormed from the room and slammed the door.

Lex crawled back into bed and lay debating whether to push his luck or just concede victory to his father on this matter. In the end he found himself up and showering before he was even aware that he had made his decision.

The meeting was dry and boring as usual. His father had all his lackeys present to discuss the merger with Syntech, a new software company that was gaining profitable shares on the market.

Lex sat beside his father yawning loudly to show his disinterest. One of his father's drones took exception to Lex's obvious ambivalence during one of his presentations.

"Sir, might I suggest that you leave your son with a babysitter during our next meeting." Clifford Renault commented at Lex's behavior.

"My son is here to learn Clifford and it will serve you well to mind your tongue."

"Sorry sir, it's just that he is being blatantly disruptive and shows no interest in the business at hand."

"Hey Cliff," Lex chimed in, "Why don't you just finish your little presentation here so we can all go home?"

"You little spoilt rich brat!" Clifford shouted back.

"Is that your best reply? No wonder my father still hasn't promoted you to senior manager CLIFF." Lex accentuated the other man's name adding to the mocking.

"Hey at least I don't have to follow in my father's shadow like some little bitch, wearing his mother's skirts and filling her shoes."

"What does that mean?" Lex clearly confused at the attempted insult that made virtually no sense at all.

"Lex!" Lionel warned.

"It means at least I am my own man. I don't get into my mother's skirt."

"That's too bad Cliff, I never had a problem getting into your mother's skirt. Seems to me she was begging me to get into it with her."

"Why you little-" Clifford's words were cut short by his efforts to come across the table at Lex.

A few fists were exchanged before both men were subdued and the room quieted down.

"Your son is nothing but a lazy, spoilt brat Lionel. He has no place at these meetings." Clifford turned his attention to Lionel.

Lex just couldn't help but fuel the fire, "You know Cliff, for someone as educated as you deem yourself to be, you really do suck at your analogies."

"Lex, I am warning you!" Lionel stepped in.

"Come on dad, even you have to admit that his comments made no sense."

"Lionel, I think we should call the meeting and reschedule for another day." Jack Gerome suggested quietly in Lionel's ear.

"Fine, this meeting is adjourned for now. I expect to see you all here next Thursday, 10 am sharp and we will resume this were we left off." Lionel conceded.

"See you later Cliffy." Lex smiled as he wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Lionel glared coldly at Lex as the room emptied.

"You know Lex, I have tried to understand your flare for causing trouble. It seems that you revel in annoying me and my staff. Why is that?"

"Come on dad, you know I couldn't be bothered with your gathering of mindless followers, why do you insist on me coming with you. I have a business of my own to run. The plant in Smallville doesn't run itself."

"With a leaderless director such as yourself I have no doubts that it could run without you."

"Ah but lucky for me you already signed it over under my name. I can run it into the ground or I can build it up to ultimately swallow Luthorcorp."

Lionel gave a throaty laugh at his son's inability to see the bigger picture. "Is that so?" Lionel looked Lex up and down. Lex stifled this desire to shuffle his weight to his other foot with his father so clearly scrutinizing his positional stance. "We'll see about that." Lionel finished quietly as he turned towards the door. Mind made up, Lionel left Lex standing alone in the room. There was business to be taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex's car skidded to a stop in the Kent farm driveway. The dust was still settling as he stepped out of the car and headed towards the farmhouse kitchen. Clark and his parents were inside. 'No doubt having a family values moment' Lex briefly thought letting jealousy get the better of him.

"Knock, knock." He announced his presence as he opened the screen door.

"Lex." Jonathon acknowledge him with a blank tone.

"Mr. Kent." Lex responded trying not to sound too disappointed or surprised at the cold greeting.

Martha looked between them giving Jonathon a disapproving squint. "Hi there Lex." She smiled warmly as she moved around the kitchen table to gently squeeze his arm in welcome. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink maybe?"

Lex smiled briefly at the affection that was so rarely extended to a Luthor. "Thanks anyway Mrs. Kent, I just stopped by to talk to Clark." He turned his glance to Clark, "Got a minute?"

"Sure." Clark smiled genuinely at his recently made friend. It had only been a few months since Clark had pulled Lex from his car in the river. Since then the two had shared a unique bond that was hard to describe. Lex was a pretty low maintenance friend, all his other friends needed constant attention and time invested into the friendship. Lex was different. He didn't need anything from Clark, days could go by without the two talking but when they did it seemed like they had just spoke.

They crossed the field into the barn and headed up the stairs.

Lex crossed the loft and started admiring the telescope. Clark moved in beside him and attempted to subtly move the telescope from its current position.

Lex smiled, looking up at Clark. "Still spying on the lovely Miss Lang are we?"

Clark grinned sheepishly and looked away, showing obvious guilt. "Umm, what is it you need to talk to me about Lex?"

"I'm headed to Metropolis for a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to come in on Wednesday night for the ball game?"

"Hardly something you couldn't ask me in front of my parents Lex." Clark probed suspcisously.

Lex smiled again, "Can you blame me, I know your father's position on accepting gifts from a Luthor."

"Lex."

"Okay, okay. I wanted to give you this."

Lex reached into his pocket pulling out a slip of paper and a key.

"Lex, what is this?"

"It's a key to my safety deposit box in Metropolis."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Clark asked, his dark eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"I know this may sound silly, especially to someone with a family like yours, but I think my father is up to something."

"Lex you can't be serious."

"I know it sounds paranoid but you don't know the lengths my father will go to ensure that I fall into step with his public and corporate image."

"What do you think he is up to?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling that I have." Lex walked over to the couch and sat down, adjusting his suit jacket as he sat.

"So what's in it?" Clark asked as he toyed with the key in his hand.

Lex smiled again, marveling at how easy it was to smile around Clark. "The paper is all the information that you will need to locate the box. The key opens it."

"I figured that much out, what is in the box?"

"Some information on my father that I am pretty sure he wouldn't want hitting the papers." Lex looked at Clark's confusion written across his face,"I need to ask you a favour Clark."

"Lex, I don't think-"

"Look, all I am asking is that if something does happen to me, you use this as leverage to help me out. If you are right and I am being paranoid then you won't ever have to use it. If I am right then at least it will help roll the ball back into my court so to speak."

Lex felt the need to keep talking when he didn't see the look of compliance on Clark's face. "Just hang on to it. If you don't need it, great. If you do, at least you have it if you need it. It is really important to me to know that someone I trust has access to that box."

"Okay, okay Lex." Clark's smile returned replacing the look of concern. "I'll hang on to it. Now about that ball game."

"Wednesday night, 8 pm, front row seats. How 'bout it?"

"Where should I meet you?"

"Meet me at my apartment at around seven. I'll have the cook make up a light dinner before we head to the stadium."

Clark's eyes lit up causing Lex to laugh out loud, he wasn't sure if Clark's excitement was do to promise of a meal cooked by his chief or the game itself.

"I'll see you on Wednesday." Lex stood patting Clark on the shoulder as he walked past and down the stairs to his car. As he hit the bottom stair he turned and called up the stairs, "Take good care of my stuff."

"You got it!" Clark called back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days in Metropolis went by fast and Lex was exhausted when he returned to his apartment after another long day of sorting through piles of paperwork and meeting with various associates. He was determined to prove to his father that he could run the plant in Smallville and make a profit while doing it. He might act the part of a spoilt rich brat in his father's presence but when he was left to his own devices he was nothing but business.

He entered the apartment and threw his keys down on the kitchen countertop. He wasted no time stripping off his tie and jacket as he strolled into the master bedroom ensuite. Clark would be there in a few hours so he had time for a long hot shower. He turned the taps on to the desired temperature and stood up to fully undress.

As the room filled with steam he leaned forward and wiped the newly set fog off the mirror. The reflection in the mirror looking back was tired and strained. He knew he was bound for greatness but some days he envied Clark's ability to hide out in his loft and escape the pressures of the world.

Lex examined his reflection searching for some resemblance of his father. He had mixed feelings at his inability to find any likeness at all. His eyes, his nose, his ears and definitely his defined lack of hair did not in anyway resemble Lionel Luthor. He grimaced as he thought about his father's hair and how obvious it was the Lionel let his hair grow out to mock his own baldness. Just another way that his father demonstrated his disappointment in Lex.

With a sigh he attempted to push his father's image from his mind and stepped into the shower.

The water never felt so good, as if all his stress was washing away with every drop. Slowly thoughts of his father and work were replaced with the evening's plans. He would definitely enjoy a night on the town with the one person who didn't treat him differently because of his past or because of his family name. Since he had met Clark he had felt he met someone he could trust. Growing up in school he hadn't had many friends that he could trust. The friends that he did have were suspiciously interested in his position and money rather than on him as a person.

The heat from the water turned his skin slightly red and he thought briefly that it might be hotter than was necessary. He didn't adjust the temperature; instead he leaned his hands against the wall and held his breath as he submerged his face into the stream of water. He repeated this a few times until his mind was clear of anything other than the feel of the water on his skin.

He reached his hand for the soap and lathered it up in his palm. Caressing his chest and slowly moving his hand down to his thighs until his hand finally came to rest on his penis. Gently he began setting a rhythmic pace as he worked himself into erectness. Eyes still closed and mind still blank he stroked up and down in an increasing pace until he came silently with much needed release.

Rinsing himself off he exited the shower feeling like a new man. He still had some time left until Clark arrived so he decided to get dressed and enjoy a drink out on the balcony. Sounds from the kitchen indicated to him that someone had other ideas for his free time. He heard his father's voice and shook his head. He should have known that the start to a great night couldn't go uninterrupted by his father's annoying presence. His whole life had been one disappointing encounter with his father after another, why should tonight be any different.

He finished dressing and walked out into the living room, curious about whom his father had brought with him.

"Hello dad."

"Ahh there you are son, just in time. I would like you to meet Joshua Bruha, a business associate of mine." Lionel introduced his companion with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bruha. I am sure that you and my father have places to be this evening so I won't be offended if you have to be leaving." Lex subtly hinted, nodding towards the door.

Lionel's laugh filled the room, "On the contrary Lex, you are the reason why we are here."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your father and I have something we would like to discuss with you. It is regarding your future."

"If I wanted to discuss my future I would see a psychic. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for some company."

"Lex, I will not tolerate your insubordination in front of our guest." Lionel's temper flared.

Joshua raised his hand to calm Lionel as Lex took the necessary steps to close the distance between himself and his father. "You know dad you really should watch that temper of yours and incase you forgot, he is not our guest, he is your guest and you should be on your way."

Lionel's hand struck Lex's face with a clap that echoed through the room.

Lex reached up and gingerly fingered his cheek with a smile displaying his enjoyment at having driven his father to violence in front of his guest.

"Please gentlemen," Joshua stepped forward, "Lex, as we were saying we have something of great importance to discuss with you and we would like your undivided attention." Joshua motioned towards the door and two men who had gone unnoticed stepped out of the shadows of the hallway.

"What the-" Lex started as the two men grabbed his arms and held him in place.

"Please calm yourself." Joshua interrupted.

Lex continued to struggle, which resulted in the two men gripping his arms even harder.

Joshua approached Lex and raised his hand towards his face. Lex instinctively pulled away causing Joshua to smile slightly.

The back of his hand slide down Lex's cheek, which still showed faintly his father's handprint. Lex fought to pull away even farther when the man's fingertip gently traced the thin line of his lower lip.

"Dad, call off your friends!" Lex shouted towards his father.

"Your father no longer controls your destiny young man." Joshua informed as he gripped Lex's chin tightly in his fingers and forced his face forward so he could look directly in Lex's eyes as he explained himself.

"You have had a life of luxury for too long to expect a transition into the working world to be successful. You should be happy and feel a great sense of privilege that your father has chosen a good life for you."

"What the fuck are you talking about."

The words were barely out of Lex's mouth when he received a sharp punch in the side of his ribcage from one of the men holding his arms. Winded he tried to hold himself upright to save face as much as was possible given the circumstances.

"You must learn to mind your manners when in my presence." Joshua informed in explanation for the shot to the ribs.

"I don't have to learn anything for your benefit. Dad what is the meaning of all this?" Lex attempted to dismiss the man standing directly in front of him who was posturing for power in Lex's apartment.

"Son, I would like you to meet your new owner." Lionel stated coldly.

Lex's first reaction was to laugh until he realized that he was the only one who thought the comment funny.

"You father has seen fit to place you under my care for a sizable return on the last twenty years of his investment. You belong to me now."

Lex resumed his struggle against the two men securing him in place.

"Stand still." The words were spoken in a way that indicated the man always got what he wanted.

'Not this time' Lex thought to himself as he roughly brought his knee forward and connected with Joshua's groin. The reaction from the men holding him was instantaneous, both forgot the task of holding him in lue of assisting their boss. Lex took the brief moment of opportunity to flee the living room and into the kitchen.

He just barely slipped out the door to the apartment when a hand grazed the back of his shirt. He rounded the corner into the hall and bolted down the narrow stretch leading to the stairwell. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest and the foot falls behind him between every beat.

The stairwell doorway seemed and eternity away and he was thankful that he stayed fit because it would be the only thing that would get him out of this situation. He felt that escape was within his grasp.

Through the loud beating of his heart he vaguely heard the tone of the elevator ring announcing a callers arrival onto the floor. 'Clark" Lex thought, half in panic and half in relief.

The person who stepped off the elevator stopped Lex dead in his tracks. There in front of him for the first time since their stand off with their father was Lucas. Lex skidded to a halt mere inches from his brother's leather clad figure.

"Lucas! Get out of here! Now!"

Lucas' reaction was swift and unexpected. As his fist connected with Lex's jaw the two guards running behind Lex finally caught up.

"Hello Lex." Lucas' voice was calculating and cool.

Lex was hauled off of the hall floor by the two guards to face his brother.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked, confusion evident on his face, spitting blood from his mouth on to the carpet.

"Jockeying for position with dear old dad, isn't it obvious? With you out of the picture I will have everything." He stepped in closer and grabbed Lex by the shirt collar and pulling his face in close, "Like it should have been all along." He whispered with pure hatred.

"But I thought-" Lex stammered thinking back to the last time when they had confronted their father in his office downtown.

"Yeah well you thought wrong. Daddy dear has offered me a better solution to the handouts you have been feeding me."

Lex looked momentarily defeated as the two guards pulled him around and started to drag him down the hall back to his apartment.

As they neared the door Lex began to walk on his own attempting to regain some semblance of dignity at having been caught.

Lionel's smile was enough to infuriate Lex to the point where he began to struggle against his captures yet again.

"Welcome back son." Lionel's mocking voice filled the room.

"Fuck you!" Lex spat back through the blood that had pooled around his gums.

Joshua nodded at his men and the nod was again followed with a swift shot to the ribs. Lex would have doubled over if he wasn't being held upright. His breathing was labored as he glared at the three men in front of him.

"You will learn to mind your language in my presence." Joshua restated.

Lucas strolled over and took his place at his father's side. Lex laughed out loud purposely-ignoring Joshua's comment for now. "Think about what you are doing Lucas. He doesn't love you, he can't be trusted."

"Oh and you can be?" Lucas folded his arms across his chest.

"At least you know where you stand with me." Lex conceded.

"Yeah but with dear old dad here I stand to inherit a fortune. I like where I stand with him a lot more than where I stood with you."

"You're a fool." Lex added.

"Maybe." Lucas shrugged, "But I'll be a very rich fool."

At that Joshua stepped into his primary view. A foot from Lex he stopped and brought his knee up to Lex's groin with full force. The pain was instant and it took Lex's breath away.

As Lex gasped through the pain, Joshua leaned in and whispered something that Lex couldn't focus on but he understood it to be retribution for his assault on Joshua.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Lex looked up from his semi crouched position into the cold brown eyes that stared at him. He didn't respond which earned him a slap across the face.

"I said did you hear what I said?"

"No." Lex coughed.

"I warned you what would happen the next time you lash out physically at me."

Lex acknowledged his words with a few more coughs.

"Do you understand what will happen?"

Lex didn't have the air to explain that he hadn't actually heard what was said to him so he responded by shaking his head side to side.

"No." Joshua looked around at his audience. "Well then maybe you are hard of hearing. Might I suggest that you learn better through experience?"

Lex began to panic even though he wasn't sure what he was panicking about. He could feel the fear of the unknown swelling up inside him but he remained quiet.

"Turn him around." Joshua ordered his men. They promptly responded by roughly dragging Lex so that his back was to his father, Lucas and Joshua.

"Good, now hold him steady." The words were spoken calmly but did nothing to ease Lex' fears.

Lex jumped slightly when Joshua's breath was suddenly on his neck and ear. He felt the warm wetness of a tongue circling around his earlobe and pulling it in between two lips. The feeling of his earlobe being sucked sent Lex into full panic mode. He instantly pulled his head away as far as turning it would allow him. His efforts were useless and apparently quite humorous he noted when he felt the rumble of a chuckle on his earlobe.

"Get off me." Lex commanded in his most authoritative tone given his circumstance.

Hands wrapped around his waist and quickly did away with his belt. The sound of the zipper coming down resonated through the silence of the room like it was surround sound.

"Don't." Lex whispered in plea.

"The tone is better, but the words are not what I wish to hear. Try again." Joshua purred into his ear as his cold hands slid inside Lex's underwear.

"Don't do this." Lex's voice sounded feeble even to his own ears.

"Beg me."

"What?" Lex asked clearly confused by the command.

"I don't usually repeat myself but for your learning purposes I will make an exception. I said beg me."

Lex struggled with the words as he debated what was a higher priority under the circumstances, his pride or his virtue.

"Please," Lex took a deep breath swallowing his pride and willing himself to continue. "Pease, don't do this. Dad," Lex called across his shoulder," dad, help me."

"I'm sorry son but this is your new lot in life." Lionel answered heartlessly, clearly not sorry for any of it.

Lex did his best to stifle the sob that threatened to exit his throat as the hand in his underwear circled his penis and the other hand pushed the underwear down around the lower portion of his butt cheeks.

"Lean him forward." Joshua spoke harshly to his guards.

Lex struggled to remain upright as the guards leaned his upper body over the back of the couch.

"No!" He shouted as the guards moved to the front of the couch and stretched his arms over the back so they were above the cushions. This effectively pinned him in place, spread eagle over the back of the couch.

"Relax" Joshua's voice coaxed from behind. "If you relax this will be much easier for you. Who knows you may even like it." Lex swore he could feel his father and Lucas smiling as they watched the proceedings.

"No!" Lex repeated meekly.

"Shhhh." Joshua soothed. "It will be over soon. Besides," He said as if in afterthought, "it will be beneficial for your father to witness your first time to ensure finality of the purchase."

"Get the fuck away from me."

The swear earned him a hard slap on the ass that stung for a good few moments afterwards. He did his best to muffle his cry of surprise.

"In time you will not use such language in my presence. I can see that you do not learn quickly. No matter, I am sure that you will come around in time."

Joshua spoke the words as he placed one and firmly on Lex's hip and with the other hand he wet his fingers with saliva and gently began to probe Lex's exposed hole.

"Get off!" Lex' panic rang through the room.

"To late Lexy boy." Lucas mocked form behind.

The first finger worked its way in and stroked back and forth a number of times before it was joined by a second and then a third. Lex' forehead began to sweat as tears welled up in his eyes.

He could feel the dull push of the head of a penis against the rim of his anus replacing the fingers that had worked to stretch him. The pain was difficult to describe as the penis entered slowly. It felt like burning and pressure and heat all combined along with the ripping and pain. Soon the dryness was replaced with the feel of warm lubrication and Lex realized he must be bleeding.

At some point in time his silent pleas had been replaced with screams of pain and anger and confusion. Lex felt the free hand move from his side to his semi erect penis. He was mortified to find that contrary to how he felt mentally and emotionally, his traitorous body responded in kind to the touch.

He felt hot, wet lips kissing the back of his neck as Joshua drove in balls deep and stayed there momentarily to allow Lex to become accustom to the feel.

The rhythmic pounding resumed and Lex's grunts of pain took on the same beat. He thought it was never going to end, the pain, the humiliation and the powerlessness.

"Come for me." A voice from behind startled him back into the present.

He shook his head no, even as the orgasm was ripped form his body and he came on the fabric of the couch in front of him.

His orgasm was followed by Joshua's loudly broadcasted orgasm. The moans filled the room adding to Lex's humiliation.

And he pulled out and his cum ran down the inside of Lex's leg, he reached down and scooped some of it up with his fingers. He then roughly stroked the last bit of cum from Lex now soft penis onto the same fingers, causing Lex to squirm slightly.

Coming around to the front of the couch, that Lex was now weakly slumped against; he lifted his fingers to Lex's mouth. "Lick it." Lex recognized the words as a command instantly.

He turned his face away and closed his eyes as if willing the torment to end.

His chin was grabbed and his face was roughly returned to the front.

"Open your eyes and lick my fingers or I promise you will be sorry."

Lex's eyes immediately opened and he stared down his capture.

"Lick it." Joshua repeated. A brief pause existed after the words and then Joshua spoke again. "Lucas, I do believe that your brother is ready for round two. Would you mind assisting me."

"Not at all." Lucas smiled and the sound of his zipper filled the room.

"No!" Lex cried.

"Then do it." Joshua's lips curled in anger and threat.

Lex took a deep breath and closed his eyes waiting for the fingers to touch his lips. He felt the cum, still somewhat warm, pressing down on his lower lip effectively opening his mouth. He slowly flicked his tongue out to lap at the fingers presented to him and cringed at the salty taste.

The hand pulled a way and he felt a palm on his bald scalp rubbing him as if it were petting an obedient dog for a good deed.

"Good boy!" Joshua's voice sounded pleased as he petted Lex's scalp.

"The bargain is now official." He turned his attention to Lionel. "You have witnessed the possession ceremony for yourself. Your son is now fully and completely my property and has accepted my bodily fluid from bottom to top. I now possess his soul, which resides between my essence. His brain, heart, and all other bodily organs that give him life are now possessed forever between my bodily fluids. I assure you that we will repeat the process many," He emphasized the word many as he looked back at Lex, "times on a regular basis to renew my ownership."

"I will be in touch. It was a pleasure doing business with you" Was all Lionel replied as he motioned Lucas to the door. Both men exited the room and Joshua directed the men to dress and escort Lex to the waiting vehicle.

As Lex was being dragged towards the hallway he noticed the time on the clock. Clark should be arriving in the next half hour. The thought of Clark re-instilled the hope that had been drained from him during the so-called ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark showed up right on time and was surprised to find the door was wide open. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room calling for Lex but received no answer. He briefly glanced down at his watch to confirm he wasn't late.

It wasn't like Lex to stand him. His heart started to beat a little faster when he scanned the living room and found blood on one of the couch cushions. There wasn't enough blood to account for a serious injury but still it was blood.

Clark called down the hallway and made his way to the bathroom, looking for more signs of injury. He didn't find any but he noted that the shower stall was still wet and some of Lex's cloths were in a heap on the bathroom floor.

Clark made his way back out to the living room and called the only other person he could think of that would appreciate such a mystery, Chloe. He briefly explained the situation to her on the phone and the presence of blood. As always she provided him with any number of scenarios that could have occurred, most likely of which was a bloody nose or a minor cut. She assured him that Lex had probably stepped out and that he would be back sooner or later.

Clark felt uneasy with the conclusion but sat to wait for his friend. The time dragged by slowly and he eventually drifted off to sleep on the very couch that Lex had been pinned over earlier in the evening.

He awoke later in the evening, well after the game would have ended, and still he found no Lex. Sure that something must have happened he headed back towards the elevator. As he stood waiting for the elevators arrival he looked around the dimly lit hallway. His attention was caught by a thin streak of burgundy on the wall. Upon closer examination he realized that it was also blood.

Convinced that something had happened to Lex his pulse began to beat in anger. He thought back to the last conversation he had with Lex regarding Lex's suspicions about his father. Lionel must know something Clark decided.

Clark wasn't sure what he was going to say to Lex's billionaire father. He had no proof that anything had happened to Lex and no proof that his father was to blame. He found Lionel at his office in Metropolis and decided against knocking on the door.

"Where's Lex?" Clark's voice took on a tone of accusation as he crossed the room.

Lionel glanced up briefly at the young man standing in front of him. "I have no idea."

Clark's eyes narrowed as he searched Lionel's face for some indication of the truth. Lionel's inability to feel guilt over the evening's events allowed his face to remain deadly unreadable.

"I don't believe you." Clark bluffed unsure whether or not Lionel was lying.

Lionel laughed as he again lifted his head from the paperwork. "I don't have any idea where my son's escapades would have taken him this evening young man but I am sure that he will return eventually." He returned his attention back to his work, " Good night Mr. Kent."

"I think you did something to him and I intend to find out what." Clark turned and walked away without further discussion. As he walked out the door he struggled internally with whether or not Lionel was telling the truth. Lionel stared up at the door in annoyance. Lex's friend was nothing if not tenacious and Lionel was sensing he was going to be a problem.

Clark tried Lex's cell phone one more time with still no response. Clark ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration.

Lex woke up face down on a cold cement floor. He groaned quietly as he tried to prop his body up onto his forearms. He was briefly surprised that his hands weren't tied until he tried to lift his head. He felt the chain around his neck as he tried to move. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to focus on his surroundings as he reached up and fingered the chain around his neck.

He could feel the links of the chain encircling his neck and the three links running from the area near his Adam's apple to the bracket on the floor. Due to the short leash around his neck he was unable to lift his head high enough to even turn to face the other direction.

He slowly rested his face back down on the floor and reached around feeling with his fingertips. He found nothing but cold, hard floor. He could feel the cold air on his back and the cement on his stomach and new with instant unease that he was naked.

He stared blankly at the white, bare wall in front of his face. His thoughts trailed back to the last thing he remembered. He was lead from his apartment and into an awaiting car in front. Once in the vehicle Joshua had began explaining the bargain he had entered into with Lionel. Lex was in shock and had a difficult time processing a lot of the ridiculous things that the man in front of him was talking about.

A struggle had ensued in the vehicle when Lex had lashed out at his capture. The last thing he remembered was a sharp needle being jabbed into his neck and the burn of serum entering his body. He blinked as his vision lost focus and eventually faded to black.

He vaguely remembered stirring awake on what he was pretty sure was the cabin of a plane but drifted back into unconsciousness before he could grasp his surroundings.

'One man can't purchase another.' Lex thought to himself for what felt like the hundredth time. Yet here he was, naked and chained in a room, not sure of his location or anything else for that matter.

Anger over took him and he struggled to lift his head. He squirmed and struggled until he was finally able to get his knees under his body, ass high in the air. He let out a loud, long grunt as he pulled again against the chain on the floor. Breathless and defeated he rested his face on the floor again and cried out in frustration.

He was startled with the sound of clapping from behind him. "Very nice, very nice indeed." There was a pause, as the footfalls got closer. Lex was shocked when a hand suddenly grasped his one ass cheek and began to massage it. As quickly as his mind would process to his body, Lex forced his legs out behind himself so he was once again flat on the floor.

Laughter behind him did nothing but increase his level of discomfort. Suddenly he felt legs straddle his back and the warm, smooth feel of expensive trousers settling against him as the man sat on his lower back.

"Now this," there was a brief pause as Joshua reached behind his hips and slapped Lex hard on the ass causing Lex to buck in surprise. "This is what I paid for. Has anyone told you how magnificent you are?"

Lex snorted but did not respond. "How sad it is that the rest of the world will not share in your beauty." Joshua continued.

Lex didn't care what this lunatic was talking about he simple wanted him off. "Get the fuck off me!" Lex screamed in frustration.

Instantly his face was slammed tighter into the ground and he felt the skin on his back tearing followed by the warmth of blood pooling around the newly made cut. Once Joshua withdrew the knife from the incision Lex screamed as fingers were dug deeply into it.

Lex panted in pain with his eyes tightly sealed shut. He opened them when he felt the fingers being shoved into his mouth and tasted the tangy copper taste of blood on his tongue.

"Watch your mouth." Joshua warned yet again. Lex was begrudgingly beginning to think that it wouldn't take too long to learn that lesson. His heart tightened at the thought of his own weakness. How could he even consider giving into even the slightest demands from this man?

"Would you like to ask me nicely?" Joshua purred into Lex' ear.

"Wha-what?"

"It is pardon me." Joshua corrected, "Try it again."

Lex took a moment to think of what was expected of him and decided to try it Joshua's way to see where that got him.

"Pardon me?" Lex asked quietly.

"Sir." Joshua added firmly. There was silence momentarily and Joshua leaned in to speak clearly into Lex's face, "Pardon me, SIR." He repeated.

Lex struggled internally again but was brought back to the moment by a hand striking his bare ass with a sharp sting. He closed his eyes tightly against the pain, so much for playing along, there was only so far he was willing to go.

"Say it!" The voice above him boomed as yet another slap landed on the already red handprint that surely must have formed.

"NO!" Lex shouted back.

"Say it now or you will never earn another link to the chain around your neck."

Lex was clearly confused by this and he thought about the words as another slap landed on bare skin. Deciding he wanted to see what Joshua was playing at and knowing this could get significantly worse for him from here he let out a deep breath and quietly asked, "Pardon me sir?" The words were like acid on his tongue as he spat them out. He had only spoken like that to his father before and even that was few and far between.

"That's better."

Lex could swear he felt the smile burning into his scalp from behind him.

"Now what is it you wanted exactly?"

Lex was dumbfounded; he honestly had no idea what it was that he had started out asking.

"I believe you were wanting me to get off your back, excuse the pun, and I suggested that you ask me nicely."

"Please get off." Lex asked in his most demure voice.

Instantly the weigh of Joshua's body was lifted from his back. Lex relaxed with a sigh.

"Would you like to know how to earn yourself a link to your leash today?"

"Pardon?"

"Pardon me sir?" Joshua corrected with the tone of a teacher correcting a student.

Lex was tired of this already and he had a feeling this was only the start. "Pardon me sir?" He repeated without emotion.

"Your collar and leash are attached to the floor. Each time you please me you will receive another link to the leash until you are ultimately able to stand up and move around your room. Once you can do that the links will be replaced as a reward and other items will take their place such as furniture, a tv, books etc."

"Each time I please you?" Lex asked fearful of the answer.

Joshua laughed, "By please me it doesn't always mean sexually. There are many ways to please me. Simply do as you are told, mind your manners and you will be up and moving around in no time. Let's start with something easy shall we?"

Lex didn't respond, he just wasn't sure what to say. This whole thing seemed so surreal to him at the moment.

"Why don't you tell me what your favorite meal is?"

Lex's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Why do you care?" He asked angrily.

"First of all your tone is not conducive to earning your reward. Secondly I care because eventually I would like it if we could sit and enjoy a meal together. I would like to know what your favorite meal is so that you may start to enjoy your new life with me."

"Roast." Lex answered shortly.

"Roast with-?"

The question hung in the air for what felt like an eternity.

"Potatoes and gravy." Lex added.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Joshua sounded pleased at the progress however small it may be. He reached forward, key in hand and undid the chain. The new link was added quickly and it was enough to allow Lex to turn his head to face the other direction.

He grimaced as the muscles in his neck strained with the new direction. Looking around the room on the other side he found nothing again but a blank white wall.

"Would you like to try to earn another link before I leave?"

"That depends." Lex answered suspiciously.

"Come now Lex you need to learn that I am not such a bad person. Of all the places for you to be, this place with me will allow you to live worry free and enjoy all the luxuries of my wealth."

"At what price?"

Joshua laughed lightly, "You are a smart one aren't you?" He paused for a second, "Why don't you tell me who your best friend is?"

"Why?" Lex sounded worried as his mind flashed to Clark.

"I am just trying to learn as much about you as I can that's all."

"No! You are trying to find stuff to use against me!"

"Do you want to lose the link you have just recently earned so early in the game?" Joshua said with a sigh of frustration.

Lex paused for a second in thought. He stood no chance of escape in his current position and he certainly didn't like how exposed he felt lying there on the floor. His mind searched for anyone else besides Clark to name as his best friend.

"Larry. Larry Mathews." He blurted out. If anything bad was to happen to his so called best friend Lex couldn't think of a nicer person to have it happen to.

"And who is this Larry Mathews to you?"

"Just a friend of mine that worked for my father. Him and his partner Sam Phalon used to bail me out of trouble and we became close." It wasn't entirely a lie, Lex thought to himself as he thought.

"Excellent." Lex could hear the sense of accomplishment dripping in Joshua's tone as he felt another link being added to his chains.

"Well I am afraid that's all we have time for today." Joshua leaned forward and gently kissed the back of Lex's scalp.

Lex started to feel a deep sense of panic at being left alone again in this room. He needed to keep this going so he could eventually sit up and start formulating a plan. He fought the urge to speak as he heard Joshua's footsteps heading towards the door.

As much as he wanted, -no needed- , to sit up and feel a sense of progress with his situation he wasn't able to bring himself to beg this man for his company. He listened as he heard the door click shut and the lock set into place.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Lex's disappearance and Clark was no closer to finding him. He had searched all the places he could think of that Lex had frequented in the past. Given that their friendship was still somewhat new he had little to go on other than what he could learn from the mansion servants and some of the people Lex worked with.

Searching the seedier side of Metropolis had given Clark a glimpse into the life Lex had led before he came to Smallville. Clark didn't know if he felt sorry for Lex or was angry with him. The people who knew Lex in these places told him stories that made Clark think he really didn't know Lex at all. He rationalized that he didn't have the right to judge or be angry at Lex for his past, after all everyone had a past right he thought to himself as he pushed his way out the door of Club Zero. (Leaving the clubs was always easier than sneaking into them underage).

He didn't have a past he thought briefly to himself thinking about his childhood on the farm. He smiled to himself when he realized his past was more of a secret than Lex's would ever be.

He felt somewhat uneasy learning Lex's deepest, darkest secrets given that Lex didn't have insight into his secrets. He had struggled with telling him, Lana and Chloe everything but his better judgment always won out.

He had gone into every backstreet bar in the city during the evenings and followed Lionel closely during the day. He was confident that Lionel had not seen him until today. He had gotten a little to close and was distracted by the sound of a car accident happening behind him. He had turned to see what was happening and when he turned back there was Lionel, staring right at him. There was no mistaking the look on Lionel's face as he acknowledged Clark's presence.

Clark silently cursed himself for his sloppiness. The most disappointing part of it all was that Lionel was clean. He didn't appear to have any knowledge of his son's whereabouts. None of his associates were of help, no friends of Lex's could be found (that is if he had any friends Clark thought) and Lucas was strutting his stuff all over town as the new rich kid.

Lucas must have had something to do with Lex's disappearance. He had the most to gain with Lex out of the way. He had been following Lucas' tracks all week as well but found no evidence of involvement either.

At one point he had confronted Lucas similar to how he had approached Lionel. His efforts were rewarded with an escorted trip out of the building courtesy of Lucas' bodyguards.

His parents were little help; they weren't concerned in the slightest about Lex or his disappearance. Truth be told no one seemed to miss the eccentric son of a billionaire. No one that is except Clark. He was the only one who seemed to care; even Chloe who could always be relied on for her flare for the mysterious chalked it up as unworthy. She was convinced that he would reappear in a few weeks and resume with business as usual.

He let out a sigh and headed home at high speed, hopeful that his parents hadn't been looking for him.

Lionel had in fact seen Clark. As a matter of fact, he had been notified of the boys appearance numerous times through out the week. He was beginning to worry that the farm boy's tenacity was parallel to that of Jonathon Kent's. Lex must have made quite an impression on the young man for Clark to continue to pursue the truth so diligently.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Sudan operator.

"Yes patch me through to the home of Joshua Bruha." Lionel spoke into the phone slowly for the operator's sake with the somewhat bad connection.

As was the process over the last week Lionel left a message with the head of communications in the mansion in Sudan. Joshua was given the message and phoned Lionel's personal line at a time that was convenient to him.

He was interrupted from his work when the phone rang some time later.

"Lionel Luthor." Lionel answered.

"Hello Lionel, how are you today?" Joshua's voice broke the silence on the other line.

"Joshua. I'm fine. We do seem to be developing a slight problem though."

"And what problem is that?"

"One of my son's friends, his only friend actually, has been poking around looking for him."

"That must be Larry Mathews, your son told me about him." Joshua confirmed.

"Larry Mathews?" Lionel's voice was confused.

"Hmm." Joshua confirmed, "Your son told me his iis his best friend."

"Did he really?" Lionel's laughter filled the phone line. "Well I am afraid that my son had fed you quite the line of bullshit. Larry Mathew's is an employee of mine who I hired to keep Lex in line during his wilder days. He certainly is not my son's friend, Lex hates him."

"Is that so." Joshua's voice took on a tone of deep, calm, unnerving anger. His boy had lied to him. He had thought Lex was doing well; he had earned enough links in his chain in the last week to allow him to kneel up. Because of his cooperation he had been given some graces such as bathroom and shower times as well as some basic meals. Joshua thought briefly that he should revoke all privileges and links and start at the beginning, this time without the lies. If Lex had lied to him at the start, how many other things had he lied about?

"Are you listening to me?" Lionel hollered into the phone.

Shaken out of his thoughts of retribution Joshua resumed the conversation, "Sorry you were saying?"

"Clark Kent is snooping around and frankly I don't like it. You are going to have to get Lex to convince Clark that he is fine and just away on holidays or he may very well uncover something. We need to suffice his interest in this until we can arrange for Lex's death."

Joshua thought about it briefly, "Leave the boy to me. I will have Lex contact him and let him know that everything is all right. You may have to wait for a while until I can be sure that Lex can be trusted to make such a phone call. Leave the boy's number with my assistant."

"Joshua, I need this dealt with." Lionel warned, conveying the seriousness of his request in his tone.

"It will be." He assured Lionel and hung up the phone. So Lex thought he could lie to him and get away with it did he? Well he would quickly learn his place.

Joshua hung up the phone and then in a momentary afterthought he picked it back up and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall.

A devious smile crossed his lips as he realized the power this knowledge would give him over Lex. He must care very deeply for this boy Lionel spoke of to have risked the ramifications of being caught in a lie, especially so early on in his captivity.

He picked up a black bag from his office closet and headed off towards the room that Lex was being held in. This would be a true test of his power over Lex. Lex would call this Kent boy and he would learn the ramifications of lying in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay in the update.. been crazy around here lately. Stick with the story for some Clark and Lex ….and remember to **review**!

Lex couldn't remember how many days had past or what time of day it was. He had just recently earned enough links to be able to kneel and was surprised at how quickly your muscles can start to weaken without use.

He had done his best to try to stay active. The chain around his neck allowed him to sit, kneel and crouch on his feet. He had been shifting positions as much as possible now that he could. He needed to keep his muscle mass if he wanted to escape. He had been doing push ups, sit-ups and crouching on his feet as much as possible to work his quads and calves.

Lex had mixed feelings about his performance in the last week. He had degraded and humiliated himself by cooperating with Joshua and for what? To earn a few inches of movement with each visit. He tried to convince himself that the means would justify the ends and that justice would be his in the end. Still he found that without much effort at all he would start to slip into the beginnings of depression.

If he wasn't careful he could easily lay there in a semi-comatose state thinking about all that he had lost and feeling completely hopeless. He had to remind himself on a continual basis that his cooperation was all a façade in order to win the war for his freedom. He kept himself from going crazy with boredom and self-loathing with thoughts of his father's face when he returned to Metropolis victorious.

He sat up on his knees when he heard the door unlock. The look on Joshua's face was unnerving right at the onset.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked concerned about the direction this conversation seemed to be about to take.

Joshua strolled across the room to stand in front of Lex. He tossed his bag forcefully across the room and some of the contents spilled out onto the floor.

Lex swallowed visibly when he saw the ball gag and handcuffs roll out onto the cement.

Joshua smiled at the look of fear on Lex's face. He crouched down in front of Lex and grabbed the chain at the base of his neck. Lex cringed slightly with the pain of the chain rubbing against his neck that was rubbed raw from the chain links on his skin.

He roughly pulled Lex forwarded and forcibly stuck his tongue deep into Lex's mouth. Lex tried to remain calm but couldn't help pulling away slightly. The kiss was hard and full of anger. Lex didn't return the kiss and was rewarded with a backhand for his lack of effort.

"What-" He started as he tried to recover from the shock of the slap. He was up on his hip and wiping away the blood from his mouth when Joshua approached him again, this time forcefully kicking him in the stomach.

"Just seeing if that mouth of yours is good for anything other than lies." Joshua spat out as he kicked Lex squarely again and again.

"Stop!" Lex gasped between kicks.

""Get on your knees!" Joshua screamed into his face.

At this point Lex clearly saw the benefits of complying as he rushed to sit up. Clutching his stomach he struggled to regulate his breathing as he assumed a very subjugated position on his knees in front of Joshua.

"Stay!" Lex's stomach knotted at the command. He hadn't seen this side of Joshua since the first night at his apartment and he didn't like the way things were playing out.

Joshua stormed across the room and kicked the bag and the loose contents over closer to Lex. As he approached Lex he bent down and snatched up the handcuffs off the floor next to the bag. He roughly grabbed at Lex's wrists and secured them with a deafening click behind his back. Lex knew better than to put up a fight. He stood no chance and he knew it. His best bet was to go along with the tirade and try not to antagonize the situation.

"We've established your mouth is shit for kissing so it had better be good for something else." Joshua slapped the back of Lex's head as he walked back around to his front.

Lex's breath caught as Joshua's hand reached down in front of Lex's face and unzipped his pants. Lex turned his face to the side and closed his eyes in resolve for what he knew was expected from him next.

"Let's go! Suck it!" Joshua barked from above him and he pulled himself out of his pants.

"What's going on here?" Lex stalled.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. I looked into your friend Mr. Larry Mathews. Seems he isn't so much of a friend, is he?" Lex didn't bother to respond to the obvious rhetorical question.

"Let's go. I don't have all day." He paused, "Suck! Now!"

Lex's stomach turned at the thought.

"Looking into your past at those night clubs, this shouldn't be too much of a stretch for you and your abilities." Joshua shot, looking down his nose at Lex.

His first mistake was opening his mouth in response. Before the words were out of his mouth it was filled with Joshua's erect penis. He was prevented from pulling away by Joshua's forceful hand on the back of his bare scalp.

His gag reflex was hit a number of times and he really had to focus on not throwing up the bile that threatened to fill his mouth. The strokes were so forceful that he couldn't seal his mouth to get any suction. His eyes watered and his nose was beginning to run.

Joshua roughly pushed Lex away. "You can't even do that right! Maybe I was right, your mouth is only good for lies. If you can't do something as simple as this then maybe you shouldn't use your mouth at all until you can!"

Lex lay crumpled on the floor looking up at Joshua with worry as he watched him march heatedly over to retrieve the ball gag.

"No wait-" Lex started but was silenced by the instant glare.

"If I was you I would strongly reconsider speaking right now." The tone was ominous enough to silence Lex yet again.

Joshua forced the gag past Lex's reluctant lips and secured it to the back of his head. He grabbed the back of Lex's neck and forced him forward. He was on his knees and bent over with his upper body weight resting on the floor on his forehead. With his hands still secured behind his back, he had nowhere to go.

He still hadn't earned any clothes so it was easy to breach him from behind. He cried out in pain and frustration at his limited ability to move. Lex had hoped that if he cooperated this wouldn't happen again, so much for hope.

The pounding continued and with every stroke Lex lost more and more hope. Fingertips dug roughly into his hips and moved him back and forth rhythmically.

"I was speaking to your father today," Joshua grunted, "he mentioned something about being followed by some boy. Oh what was his name now, ah yes I remember, something Kent, I think." There was a pause for effect as Joshua drove home again emphasizing his words.

"He figured he was a friend of yours but I assured him that he wasn't. After all you haven't mentioned him in any of our discussions. Anyway, not to worry, it's taken care of. My men will have him killed within the next few hours."

The words sparked a reaction in Lex that Joshua was hardly prepared for and he had to secure his grip. Lex bucked wildly beneath him mumbling loudly into the gag. Panic stricken, Lex fought for all he was worth. Joshua almost didn't suppress the laugh that the reaction inspired. Seeing Lex with a passion for something for the first time all week pushed him over the edge and he came with surprising force.

"Something to say?" He mocked as he zipped up his pants.

Lex flipped around, the adrenaline was greater than the pain he would feel later. He shouted into the gag but his pleas went unheard.

"I'll be back tomorrow and maybe we can try to put that mouth of yours to some good use. I am sure you have lots to think over in my absence so I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Joshua strolled casually from the room, deaf to Lex's cries.

Alone in the room Lex felt the sickening reality of his complete lack of power. His lies had cost Clark his life and for what? All he had hoped to do was protect his friend from harm and now he would ultimately be responsible for his murder.

He slumped to the ground sobbing into the gag. He sniffed deeply finding it difficult breathing through his despair. Clark's death played over in his mind as he tried to convince himself that Clark had tenacity for life that made him special. Maybe he would be okay he tried to console himself but with no luck.

­

The next day Lex still lay on the cold cement floor. He hadn't shifted from his position since his encounter with Joshua the day before. He figured he might have shed the last tear his body could produce as he lay there still feeling the misery of his friend's fate aching through his entire body. He was dehydrated, cold, hungry, his jaw hurt from the gag and he had a major headache from crying for so long but he didn't care. What he did care about was Clark. He wanted to stop Joshua but he knew it was too late. He lay there waiting with despair filling the empty pit in his stomach.

He turned his attention to the door when it finally opened. Joshua wasn't surprised nor was he upset with the sight before him. He smiled down at Lex as he entered the room.

"Rough night?" He teased.

Lex didn't respond, he simply stared at him with tired, red eyes.

"Should we try for round two?" Joshua came forward and crouched down beside Lex.

"I am going to remove this gag and you are going to prove to me that you can put that mouth of yours to some good. If you so much as utter one word it will be your last until sometime next week." He paused and ran his fingertips along Lex's stiff jaw line.

"Nod if you understand."

Lex nodded slowly.

"Good boy. If you are as good as I think you can be, I may let you ask one question about your friend's fate. Only one question, Lex, so pick it wisely. You can use your time thinking of what you may want to ask as you earn your question."

Lex sighed deeply and was surprised when his eyes filled with tears that he didn't think he had left in him as he struggled to kneel in front of Joshua.

Joshua reached around and unbuckled the straps on the gag. He gave Lex a moment to recover the mobility in his jaw before he placed his hand on the back of Lex scalp and brought him in for a deep kiss.

Lex returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. He mixed all his emotions into that one kiss and hoped that it would be enough to appease Joshua's appetite for lust. He had to know if Clark was dead or not.

"Mmm," Joshua moaned quietly, "So good. Your off to a great start." He praised as he stood in front of Lex and unzipped his pants.

Lex repeated the words in his head as a type of affirmation for what he was about to do, "-one question-". He needed this; he needed that one question to find out about Clark. He could do this if it meant opening up negotiations for Clark's life.

He opened his mouth and willed his throat to relax as he ran his lips along the stiff shaft in front of him. He worked his tongue up and down its length and then began focusing his efforts on the head itself. He flicked his tongue across the slit a few times before moving to spend time sucking and licking Joshua's balls. Without the use of his hands he was limited and awkward but managed to draw a number of groans and sighs from above him.

Encouraged by the sounds he was eliciting he continued his efforts on the shaft and head again. He picked up his speed and rhythm and tried not to choke with surprise when Joshua grabbed his head and slammed him forward deeper into his groin.

It was pretty much in Joshua's hands after that. He took over control of the rate, rhythm and forcefulness of the act with the rocking of his hips and the secure hands holding Lex in place. Lex did the best he could to satisfy as quickly as possible and was both relieved and disgusted when Joshua came in his mouth.

Once he was pushed away he started to spit out the contents of his mouth but a resounding "Don't!" stopped him in his tracks.

"Do not waste the gift that I have given you. You will swallow my essence or you will not get the question I know you so deeply desire."

Lex thought briefly to himself that no sane person would talk like that; no sane person would buy another person for that matter. He struggled to swallow and not bring it back up in revulsion. He breathed deeply when it was over and searched Joshua's face for signs that he would be granted his question.

"Today was a huge improvement from yesterday's performance. What is your question?"

Lex started to speak but found that he had to stop and clear his throat. It had been a while since he had spoken. He used the time to think about his question again. He couldn't ask if Clark was dead for two reasons, one he didn't think he could handle hearing the answer delivered so directly and two if he did that would be his only question and it would be wasted.

"What do I have to do to ensure Clark's safety?" He finally asked. The question seemed relatively all-inclusive. He would learn if Clark was still alive and how to keep him that way all at the same time.

Joshua smiled in approval at the question. "You chose your question well Lex, I am impressed. I did not have your friend killed as I told you yesterday. I could tell from your reaction that he may search a better purpose to me alive. Today was a test to see just what you were willing to do to learn about your friend's fate. I believe that his life will be a good incentive to keep you in line. Your friend's life will be spared on one condition, you must call him and ensure him that you are safe and not to worry. If he continues to snoop around, I can't guarantee his safety. It will be up to you with one phone call to suppress his curiosity and concern."

Joshua searched Lex's eyes to determine if what he had said was understood. Lex nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"When?" Lex asked simply in confirmation.

My men will come to attend to you. They will get you washed up and dressed. They will escort you to my private quarters to make the call. I will be there to witness it so think about what you are going to say and rehearse your lines well. It won't do for your tone to speak louder than your words now would it?"

With those words Joshua left the room and the lock fell securely into place.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you pull up the phone records for Lionel's office?" Clark asked as he leaned over Chloe's shoulder.

The two had been running searches through Chloe's contacts all afternoon and Clark was running out of ideas. So far all the leads they had started pursuing had come up empty and Clark's frustration was showing as he stood and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll try." Chloe shrugged. She had recently been warming up to Clark's quest for Lex since it was unlike the millionaire to be AWOL for this length of time without so much as a call to Clark.

Clark paced the floor in the torch office as he tried to think of other angles to tackle in locating his friend.

"Maybe Lex doesn't want to be found Clark." Chloe offered feebly.

"Chloe." Clark sighed for what felt like the thousandth time.

She smiled to herself thinking that if the search for Lex was pointless at least it served her best interests by being able to spend some Lana free time with Clark.

Clark's cell phone rang, shocking them both out of their individual thoughts.

Clark looked at the number on the display screen and didn't recognize it. He gave Chloe a quizzical look as he raised his finger to his mouth to request silence.

"Hello?" Clark's tone was more of a question than it was an answer.

"Hi Clark."

The sound of Lex's voice shook Clark through his entire body. His mind went into over drive with a thousand questions and a mixture of relief and anger.

"Lex! Lex where are you? Are you okay? What happened? I went to your apartment and-"

"Whoa, whoa Clark calm down." Lex was actually surprised with the humor he heard in his own voice. He didn't think that after the last week, especially the last few days, he would ever find anything amusing again. Clark's concern and boyish mannerisms reminded Lex why he valued Clark's friendship in his life. Clark was proof that despite his upbringing and current situation there were still good people in the world. People who cared about the person he could become.

"Lex, where are you?" Clark tried to calm himself.

"I'm just away taking care of some," Lex looked up at Joshua and nodded, "business. Look I'm sorry about the game the other week. Something came up and I had to leave in a bit of a hurry."

"Lex are you sure you are okay?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine Clark, I just need to be away for a while for work. Look I'll make it up to you okay. When I come back we'll go to the next game but in the meantime you can borrow the car that I gave you the key to last week."

Lex hoped inwardly that Clark wouldn't ask any questions and rushed to finish the conversation. He was pretty sure that someone as devious as Joshua would have the conversation taped to analyze for tricks later.

Clark thought back to the last time he had seen Lex and the key that Lex had given him. Instantly his suspicions that something was wrong were confirmed.

"You'll need the code to the garage at the mansion." Lex avoided eye contact with his capture who was standing far to close for his liking. "Have you got a pen and paper?"

"Lex?"

"Clark do you have a pen?" Lex cut his friend off hoping Clark would get the hint.

"Yeah go ahead."

"The code is 10-2-18-21-8-1, got it?"

"10-2-18-21-8-1 got it." Clark read back.

Lex looked up at Joshua who was signally for the conversation to be terminated.

Lex nodded his head. "Clark, I'm sorry but I have to let you go. I have a meeting I have to get back to, I'll call you later okay."

"Yeah, okay, sure." Clark's voice sounded disappointed.

"Good bye Clark." Lex finished the conversation but wasn't ready to give the phone back just yet.

"Bye Lex."

Lex stood gripping the phone, reluctant to give it to Joshua's assistant. It was the closest he had come to help in a week and he couldn't bring himself to let go of that.

Eventually the phone was taken from him and Joshua moved to stand behind him. Placing both hands possessively on Lex's hips he leaned in and brushed his lips against Lex' ear.

"Good boy." He mumbled before he stepped away.

Lex stood silently in the middle of the room willing himself to stay strong. He didn't want to break down, not here, not now. Clark's voice had almost pushed him to the edge. It was a hard and fast reminder of what he had lost.

"Lex are you listening to me?" Joshua's voice cleared his thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that there is much here for you to enjoy but there is work to be done before you can be truly free to enjoy it. My house will become a home for you once we have finished clearing up some of the loose ends."

"Loose ends?"

"Your business needs to be converted over to your father and all your worldly possessions to your brother. In releasing these items you will demonstrate to me that you are ready to become a willing resident of my home."

Lex suppressed the urge to spit in the man's face. " I will never be a willing resident here."

Joshua ignored Lex's attempt at rebellion. "Come, let me show you what will soon be your new home."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Chloe rose from her chair to take the paper in Clark's hand.

"It was Lex."

"Is he okay?" Chloe asked with honest concern.

"He sounded okay but I don't know."

"What do you mean? What did he say?"

"He gave me the code to the garage at the mansion but the garage doesn't need a code to get in to it."

"What do you think it's for then?" Chloe asked as she stood examining the numbers.

"He mentioned the key that he gave me last week to his safety deposit box and then he gave me those numbers." He said as he pointed at the paper in her hands.

"Wait a minute," Chloe exclaimed as she reached for her pen and started counting out loud using her fingers. She scribbled some letters on the paper and looked up at Clark with a smile on her face. "Don't you know what this is?" She waited briefly for is reply.

"Clark it's a code. It's a fantastically simple code that high school students use to pass notes to each other. See look here," She placed the paper on the desk in front of him. "The 10 takes the place of a J and the 2 is a B." She kept talking as a name appeared before them on the paper.

"J. Bruha." Clark read out loud. "Ever heard of him?"

"No but we can look him up." The excitement mounted in her voice as she sat in the chair and started typing.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the screen, "Well unless Lex has been kidnapped by an optometrist or a pattern recognition specialist our google query won't be much help. I'll have to do a little digging."

"Great, I'll call you later to check in."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Now that we are sure Lex is in some kind of trouble I think it's time I tried out the key he gave me." Clark's voice dwindled as he rounded the corner and out into the school hallway.

She smiled to herself as she started typing away at the keyboard.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to start by apologizing for the very long absence in updates. I was pulled away by some unforseen and unavoidable issues. I am back now and as long as there are no more fires to put out I should be more speedy with the updates. Hope you haven't given up on the story and remember to review and let me know what you think...

* * *

Lex followed Joshua through the numerous hallways and into too many rooms to remember. If he were to be honest with himself he would have to admit that he was somewhat impressed by what he saw. Joshua had shown him the kitchen and dining hall, the countless studies and living rooms and the courtyards filled with fountain fed swimming pools and various assortments of greenery.

There had been lots of people as well. People everywhere, in the kitchen cooking various dishes that made Lex's empty stomach growl, there were people in the living rooms reading books and watching tv. Some women were swimming in the pool and others were napping in the assorted pillow made beds that lined the corners of the courtyards. Lex noted that they were all well dressed in harem type clothing and decided it was better he didn't know where they all came from or what purpose they served.

The most interesting of places to Lex was the library. He couldn't believe the assortment of books that laced the shelves of the enormous room. Joshua smiled when he saw the look of awe on his face. Lex walked forward and ran his finger down the spine of a few of the books on the shelf in front of him.

"Do you like to read?" Joshua's voice sounded foreign in the quiet room.

"Very much." Lex acknowledged hopeful that he would be permitted the use of this room at a later date. This hope annoyed him because it seemed to mark the first inkling that he was coming to accept his fate.

"Well we will have to see what we can do to ensure you access to this library or at least the books at any rate."

Lex couldn't keep his emotions inside any longer and he lashed out in defiance yet again. "I don't want you to ensure I have access to anything let alone your pathetic library and useless collection of literature. I should be free to come and go and do as I please."

Joshua actually had the nerve to laugh at Lex, which fueled the fire of his temper more.

"Come I want to show you something."

"No!" Lex screamed back.

"No?" Joshua searched Lex's face for a minute. "Fine have it your way then, we'll just go back to your room and occupy our time there."

Lex thought about the ramification of the words momentarily and then motioned for Joshua to continue the tour. The smug look on Joshua's face brought a burning heat to Lex's cheeks as he felt his face burn red with anger.

"Right then, as I was saying, I will see what I can do to allow you time to access this room at a later date." Joshua smiled knowingly as he strolled past Lex and continued through the room.

"Over here is my collection of artworks from the various decades in history. I have a number of Ming Vases, artifacts from the Valley of the Kings in Egypt, mummified crocodiles and a great many more items that I think you may find of interest."

Lex walked down the hallway looking at the assortment of artifacts, status, paintings, glass works and war memorabilia.

"Do you like it?"

"No." Lex tried to keep his answer void of his true feelings. He was in fact in complete and total awe of the collection that he was viewing. He doubted that many people had seen 1/8th of the treasures that lined the walls in this wing.

The fact that Lex was completely enthralled in the items before him didn't go unnoticed by Joshua in the slightest bit. He wasn't however too happy over Lex's continued attempts to be difficult.

"You know Lex not everything here needs to be a fight. You can accept that you are interested and impressed by the collection and not feel guilty that you are enjoying yourself just a little."

Lex didn't respond, he knew there was no need. He continued looking down the hallways until they reached the closed door at the end of the hall.

"What is in there?" Lex asked in curiosity.

"That is the door to my next set of collections. I not only collect items of interest, I also collect species of interest and keep them here. Would you like to see the rest of my collection?"

"It's not like I have somewhere else I have to be." Lex responded dryly to which Joshua laughed.

"Come then let me show you." Joshua opened the door and ushered Lex in.

The humidity and heat hit Lex like a wave when he entered the hallway. The smells were what one would expect to find in a zoo and Joshua must have seen the look on Lex' face as he turned to continue walking in front of him.

"You'll have to excuse the heat. Some of the species in my care require certain habitat requirements." Joshua casually mentioned as they approached the first large set of plexiglass windows.

Lex stood in front of the glass peering into a set of golden eyes from the other side. There in the midst of a heavily treed enclosure were two very large eagles perched on a branch. They were staring intently at the mock forest floor beneath them obviously searching for something.

"What are they looking at?"

"They are watching for their next meal. I have found that birds of prey seem to like the taste of a meal that they have to catch rather than one that is already dead and provided to them. It is their instinct to hunt for their food and it is what makes them feel alive and drives them to continue living. Beautiful aren't they?"

Lex nodded his head staring at the birds and feeling sadness for them that he could somewhat understand given his current captivity. Their enclosure was large and mimicked their natural habitat well but it was hardly the freedom they needed to really spread their wings and soar.

His thoughts were interrupted when the two eagles suddenly swooped down from the branch and dove head long at the ground returning with field mice in their talons.

"We release various prey into the cage every day to simulate the thrill of the hunt and provide them with their food supply. All the windows are one way viewing so we can see them but they cannot see us. This way we do not interfere with their day-to-day interactions. Come." Joshua motioned down the hall.

The next set of windows were a deep aqua marine blue and Lex was surprised to find they were filled with water and various plant life. Suddenly a shark swam lengthwise along the window causing Lex to jump back slightly. Joshua laughed lightly but the laughter was silenced by the look on Lex' face.

"These two sharks were brought in from Australia."

Lex looked at the tank again and noted that there were in fact two sharks, Great Whites to be exact.

"I had them brought in sometime last year. We had some difficulties emulating their natural habitat for the first little while but I think we have the temperature and plant life right now. They seem to be content and are feeding well."

"What," Lex cleared his throat, "What do you feed them?"

"Well that depends." Joshua left the comment hang in the air seizing the opportunity to capitalize on the unspoken threat. "Mostly we feed them live fish from the ocean off the shore of Australia. I throw in chunks of raw meat every now and then to keep up their appetite for blood." He smiled as he turned to start walking again.

This wing of the mansion seemed to carry on forever as Lex followed Joshua from window to window. Joshua had managed to collect a great number of species and always in pairs. He had every type of predator you could imagine. There were leopards, cheetahs, panthers, lions, polar bears, snakes, spiders, grizzly bears, scorpions, owls, falcons and a great many more. They were standing in front of the window looking through at a pair of lions tearing away at the flesh of a gazelle and Lex was shaking his head in thought.

"You don't approve." Joshua noted blankly.

"No, I don't approve." Lex turned to face him.

"A great many things are being accomplished by having these animals here, they are not purely here for my pleasure although that was the main driver to the project."

"What could possibly be being accomplished by keeping them locked up?" Lex tried to keep the hostile tone in his voice from rising.

"Researchers are conducting various research on these animals and are learning a great deal about them. Their habitat requirements, food, what they need for entertainment, what it takes to keep two predatory males in a confined space together without their territorial nature becoming an issue. There is a lot to learn about the complexities of their social hierarchy and their behavioral mannerisms. We are also conducting research into various environmental alterations and the effect it has on the animals."

"Environmental alterations?" Lex looked back into the cage trying to see for himself what environmental alterations could mean.

"Yes, we run a battery of tests on the air quality, temperature and sunlight necessary to maintain the health and vigor of each species and compare them to other species in the same genus. For example the requirements for a leopard are not the same as you would expect for the lynx although the two are from the feline family." Joshua paused briefly to let the thought complete in his guests mind.

"We did have a great deal of difficulty getting two males of some species to share the same enclosure but after some trial runs and some unfortunate losses we found a way to get them to reside together comfortably. We took a meteor rock from around Smallville, heated it up into its liquid form and then evaporated it into a pressurized container. We inject the vapors produced from the processing into the air supply at regular intervals throughout the day. The green meteor rocks seem to have a somewhat subduing effect on the animals. My scientists have recently discovered red and silver rocks and I am anxious to test their effects."

"From around Smallville?" Lex asked. He was fascinated in the research program since he always had a pull towards science.

"Yes, all the rocks we have collected came from locations around the town. That is where I first learned of your father. I looked into his influence in the town and some of his research with the green rocks and the effects on people in Bellreeve. I first learned of you and your relationship with your father when I was over there for business. I believe your picture was in the paper for one of your many outings."

Lex flinched a little at the comment. He had tried to outlive his past and yet it always came back to haunt him. The fact that this man knew so much about him and Lex knew nothing about him was unnerving.

"I do believe that with your coming into the picture I have almost completed my collection for research." Joshua added as he walked to the next set of windows.

"Research?" Lex sounded a bit panicked.

His panic escalated when he saw what was behind the next set of windows. The first window looked into a bathroom complete with a sink, toilet and shower/bath. The second window looked into a bedroom that had a king sized mattress and a bedspread of gold, red and orange silk. The next window showed a living room with a huge entertainment unit, leather furniture, an array of games and books and a kitchenette with a dining table in the background.

"Welcome to your new home."

"Are you-"

"Well not really welcome yet," Joshua interrupted in thought. "There is still the unfinished business we spoke of earlier and you will need to demonstrate that you are deserving of such quarters."

Lex couldn't move, he couldn't breath; he started to hyperventilate but didn't want to do it so as to be obvious to Joshua and his guards. How could this be happening? He couldn't live like this. He had felt sorry for the animals that they had viewed and now he was to become one of them. How many people would Joshua stand in this exact spot with and watch Lex move around inside his cage?

"Are you okay? You don't look well." Joshua asked placing a hand on Lex's shoulder.

Lex pulled away, eyes wild with disbelief. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" He started to back away and Joshua motioned to his guards to let him do so. "You can't seriously think that I am going to let you lock me away in some zoo for you and all your sick friends to view."

He stopped short when he collided with the wall. Joshua stepped forward and Lex seized the moment lunging at him full force and tackling him to the ground. He managed a few swings and felt his fist connect more than once before he was forcibly dragged away by the guards. His struggles left him breathless and he was still using every bit of strength he had remaining to fight the arms that held him in place.

He screamed in anger and frustration when Joshua stood up from the ground and approached him. He tried using the only weapon available to him, his mouth, as he tried to bite at anything he could make contact with.

Joshua approached him and casually pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He injected it into Lex's neck and as the serum took affect Lex spat in his captors face. The last think he saw was Joshua reaching up and wiping the spit from his cheek and then everything went black.

* * *

Clark had no problems getting into the back room at the bank and accessing Lex's safety deposit box. It seems Lex had thought of everything and had contacted the bank with instructions to allow Clark full and complete access and privacy if he should come requesting it.

The bank manager himself had seen to it that Lex's wishes were carried out. As the door slid closed Clark peered at the small box and wondered what could have been so important and so damaging to Lionel that Lex would have locked it away so securely.

He was surprised that his hands were shaking slightly as he inserted the key into the tiny hole on the side of the box and opened the lid. Inside were a number of envelopes marked confidential. Clark sat in the chair opposite the box and began to open the envelopes and read the content of the letters and records within.

After sometime Clark placed the papers down in front of himself on the table. He ran his hand through his hair. Lex had been right when he had said that the box contained information that his father would find damaging and wouldn't want leaked to the media.

The documents he had just read through proved without a doubt that Lionel had possession of only 48 of the shares to Luthorcorp. The shareholders had held 37 and Lex the remaining 15. Of the 37 of the shares that the stakeholders had bought Lex had managed to secretly acquire 36 in the past few years. That meant that Lex currently held 51 of his father's company. That was enough to be considered the main player for all things related to Luthercorp.

If this were to get out then all of Lionel's business would become Lex's. The paper that had held Clark's attention the longest was the one that read Last Will and Testament. In this document Lex named Clark as the full beneficiary to all his possessions and business holdings.

Clark stared at the papers for a long time wondering what it was exactly that Lex was doing. He figured that this was Lex's way of ensuring his safe return should his father try to get rid of him. As well this would protect Clark from any harm given that Clark's parents would gain from anything happening to him not Lionel.

Clark recognized that he had to approach Lionel with this information and use it as a bargaining chip for Lex's safety but he knew his news wouldn't be well received by the billionaire. As he folded up the papers and secured them in the chest pocket of his flannel shirt he seriously doubted Lex's trust in his ability to pull this off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews that people have sent in. For those who have been patiently waiting for some TC and Clark and Lex interaction it is on its way finally!**

* * *

"Come in young man, it's nice to see you again. How long has it been, a day or so, since I last caught you stalking me?" Lionel looked up from his desk in his Metropolis office. 

Clark looked away sheepishly at first but the feel of the papers in his hand reminded him to stay his course for Lex's sake.

"Mr. Luthor, I know you had a part in Lex's disappearance. Now you are going to help me get him home safely."

Lionel laughed as he put his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Clark's resound coming through in his tone.

"Firstly, I have had nothing to do with my son not being around to take you to some ballgame. Secondly, if he hasn't called you then maybe he doesn't want to be found at this time. I am not sure how aware of my son's past you are but Lex has a tendency to live for Lex. He often shirks his friends and his responsibilities on a whim. So I am afraid that you will just have to wait for his return somewhere else." Lionel leaned forward and pressed the button on the phone to call for his security.

Clark recognized the act since he had witnessed Lucas do the same a few time in the last week. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Clark advised as he tossed the papers across the desk at Lionel.

"Seems you work for Lex, or maybe you already knew that." Clark chimed in as Lionel glanced over the papers.

"What is this?"

"Those are the records necessary to prove that you don't hold the lion's share in Luthorcorp anymore. Lex does. As a matter of fact he holds the majority of voting shares in the company which means you work for him." Clark paused momentarily debating whether to push his luck with the rest of the information.

"In seems that before Lex disappeared he signed over his shares in your company to me should anything happen to him. If he is declared dead," Clark paused and let the moment sink in, "well then you would work for me. I think we both know that we don't want that to happen, so where is Lex?"

Lionel was somewhat speechless as he looked over the papers in detail. The time seemed to stand still. Clark wanted to fidget but willed himself to stand steady and show his strength. He had Lionel where he wanted him and as much as it seemed wrong to use this kind of power over another person he knew it had to be done.

"Young man this is very serious. Do you realize what it is you are getting yourself into here?"

"Why don't you enlighten me."

"This, -this is blackmail. I don't give into the demands of terrorists, extortionists or people who try to blackmail me. Good day." Lionel attempted to dismiss Clark by calling his bluff.

"Well I guess you won't mind if I send this in to the Dailey Planet. That is of course after I have sent it in to my lawyer. And in case you were thinking about getting rid of my lawyer or paying him off, I will be sending it to a few judges that I know as well." Clark turned to leave hoping inwardly that Lionel would stop him.

"Clark!" Lionel called out just as Clark's hand closed around the doorknob.

"Come back in here and let's talk about this."

Clark returned to his spot in front of the desk and stood patiently waiting for the information he came for.

"Clark, you need to understand that Lex isn't well. He has always been sickly and the last few years his health has deteriorated. The meteor shower affected more than just his hair and skin. He sees things that aren't there, he imagines conspiracies that don't exist."

Lionel sighed with the frustration of a father with a sick child, "He even suspects me of plotting against him. I have had him placed in a facility that will help him to see things as they really are. He will be treated by some of the best councilors in the world. He isn't happy about it. The patients who don't realize they are sick rarely are happy when they are confronted with their illness."

Clark's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth son. I am only trying to do what is best for Lex."

"Then why didn't he tell me that on the phone when I spoke with him!" Clark's voice raised in suspicion.

"Lex is a very proud and stubborn young man. He probably didn't want anyone to know where he was or that he has an illness. What did he tell you? Did he say he was away on business?"

Clark's face must have told the tale as Lionel continued to cloud the truth.

"He needs help and this was the only way that I could think to help him. I assure you that he is fine and will return to Smallville once he has a clean bill of health. He has a lot of emotional baggage that he has never dealt with, the meteor shower, the loss of his mother, and a number of others."

"Then who is J. Bruha?"

Lionel couldn't hide his surprise at the question but recovered to quick for Clark to really be too suspicious. "Joshua Bruha is a doctor at the facility where Lex is being treated. He is the best physician I could find to work with Lex."

"I want to see him." Clark's tone was final.

Lionel paused briefly; this boy was far too much like the man who had raised him and that annoyed Lionel to no end.

"I'm afraid that can't happen, at least not so early in his treatment. Give him some time to adjust to the program and then we will see what his doctors say."

"No, I want to see him. I will take what I have learned to every form of media available. I want to see for myself that he is alright."

"Who else knows that you are here?"

"Why?"

"It's just that I don't want anyone knowing that Lex has ownership of my company. If my competitors find out that my mentally unstable son owns the company they would swoop down with a hostile take over before either Lex or I could retaliate. Also, I am not comfortable with Lex's current hospitalization being broadcast to anyone and everyone in Smallville. That nosey reporter friend of yours, your parents, any number of people could talk and ruin my son's reputation."

"No one knows I am here."

"Can you sneak away for a few days without raising too many suspicions?"

"A few days? Where are we going?"

"In order for Lex to get the necessary care I needed to fly him to Sudan to the hospital there."

"Why did he call me and ask for my help?"

"Lex is allowed a certain number of phone calls a week. He must have wanted to call and talk to you. His flare for the dramatic mixed with his delusions shouldn't be taken to heart. I am sure he misses you but he needs this time to get better."

"I can get away. I want to see Lex."

"Fine." Lionel's voice sounded beaten as he gave into the requests of the persistent teen. "We'll leave tomorrow. Where will you tell your parents that you are going?"

"I'll tell them that Lex came home and I am going to spend a few days in Metropolis with him."

"But what happens when Lex doesn't come back to Smallville for a while?"

"If they ask I'll tell them that he had to go away on business again. I doubt they'll ask though."

"Well it's decided then. I will meet you tomorrow, 7 am at the airport. We'll take my private jet."

Clark said his goodbyes and left the office. His gut was telling him not to believe Lionel but everything the older man had said made so much sense and seemed so sincere that Clark didn't really know what to believe. The last time he had seen Lex he did seem out of sorts, he had accused his father of plotting against him and he did seem nervous. Tomorrow would tell the truth so he would have to wait until then.

After Clark left the room Lionel stood at his office window watching the street below. Once he was sure that Clark had in fact left the building he picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Tell Joshua Bruha to contact Lionel Luthor immediately." He curtly ordered the phone receptionist and hung up. What the hell was he going to do about this nosey little farm brat?

* * *

The next day Clark finished his chores early, wolfed down the toast and orange juice his mom had set aside for him at the table, kissed her on the cheek and waved good bye to his parents. 

Lionel was waiting at the airport when Clark arrived. The jet was already primed and ready for take off. As he removed his sunglasses and motioned towards the door of the plane Lionel greeted Clark over the loud noise of the engine.

Once they had settled in their seats inside the plane Lionel opened his brief case and began shuffling through it. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to Clark.

"What are these?" Clark asked as skimmed the first few pages.

"They are release forms that need to be signed in order to enter the hospital to see Lex. Just a bunch of red tape to make sure they are covered off should anything happen to you on their premises."

"Anything like what?"

Lionel laughed, "I can see why my son took such a liking to you. Would you care for something to drink or some breakfast?"

"No thank you. Anything like what?" Clark repeated noting Lionel's attempt to dismiss the question.

"Trip, slip, fall just the usual. Nothing to worry about, just the hospitals way of protecting themselves from lawsuits."

Clark eyed Lionel up with suspicion and then turned to start reading the papers.

"May as well make yourself comfortable we have a long flight ahead of us." Lionel chimed in as he reclined in his seat and put his feet up on the stood in front of him.

Clark finished reading the papers and didn't se anything that seemed out of the ordinary so he signed them and placed them on the side table. It wasn't long before he slipped into sleep with the lulling of the engine.

* * *

Clark shaded his eyes from the direct sun as they stepped off the plane a number of hours later. The airport they had landed at was busy with people scurrying here and there. They entered the airport and were greeted by three well-dressed men; all wearing black suits and ties. Clark couldn't help but wonder how they could bear to be dressed like when it was so hot. None of the men looked uncomfortable in the heat as they lead Clark and Lionel to the waiting limo. 

"Don't we have to clear customs or show our passports and visas?" Clark asked as they walked past the line-up of people waiting to pass through security.

"The hospital has a special arrangement with the country's police. Guests of patients are allowed temporary escorted access into and out of the country without documentation for periods of up to 48 hours." Lionel explained as they reached the car.

Clark sat in the limo watching the people on the streets. Everyone was dressed in robes, the women were covered from head to toe and all were escorted by men. The streets were busy, crowded and littered with garbage, animals and shops. Over all the city looked a lot like downtown Metropolis other than the heat, the different cloths and the smells. The traffic was worse than in Metropolis and the drivers had little or no concern for anything or anyone in their way. The limo brakes were often slammed on abruptly along the way to avoid hitting a car that had just cut them off.

They left the city and traveled for some distance into the desert. Clark was starting to feel somewhat uneasy about his decision to lie to his parents as they twisted their way into the vast nothingness. He looked over at Lionel who was watching the terrain unfold as well and wondered how he could seem so calm about sending his son to a place so far from home.

The car slowed down and slowly entered a gated yard and Clark's jaw fell open at the transition from outside the fence to inside. The grounds of the hospital were heavily vegetated with plants, palm trees and grasses. There was a sea of colorful flowers lining the driveway to the entrance and what looked like a golf course and tennis courts in the distance.

"Impressive isn't it?" Lionel remarked as the car slowed to a stop.

"Wow. I would never have believed that you could grow all of this out here in the desert if I hadn't seen it."

"Follow me inside please Mr.Luthor." One of the guards instructed as he opened the door for Lionel.

Inside the building didn't look much like a hospital to Clark, it looked more like a mansion. This mansion was much more colorful and busy than Lex's mansion in Smallville. The halls were alive with people going about their day-to-day business. Clark was surprised at the clothing they wore. He had expected hospital smocks and a sterile smell. That wasn't the case here at all. It was warm, colorful, extravagant and welcoming. Somewhere Lex would be comfortable if he was in fact here for help as Lionel had said.

They walked down a maze of hallways and into the library were Joshua stood waiting for them. As they approached him Clark sensed that he was somewhat annoyed by his presence. "Probably worried I'll mess up his studies on Lex' Clark thought darkly to himself.

"So this is the infamous Mr. Kent is it?" Joshua smiled and extended his hand to greet Clark. "Lionel has told me of your concern for your friend. Admirable quality to be so loyal to your friends. You must be very close to Lex."

"We are pretty close." Clark confirmed.

"Well then why don't you follow me into his apartment and we will let you two get reacquainted." Joshua motioned towards the back door of the library.

Clark didn't see the look exchanged between Lionel and Joshua as they started down the aisle to the doorway. Once through the doors and into the concrete hallway, Clark noticed that he didn't feel too good. At first he tried to brush it off as the heat that must have been getting to him. As they walked down the corridor the smells mixed with the heat and the confined space started to compound and he began to feel claustrophobic.

Suddenly he realized what he was feeling wasn't from the heat it was the same feeling he got when he was around small quantities of kryptonite. He tried to stifle his panic, not wanting to show his weakness to Lionel and Lex's doctor.

They reached the door to Lex's apartment after what felt like an eternity and stepped inside. Clark still didn't feel well and leaned slightly against the dining room table for support. He looked around the room and was concerned when he didn't spot Lex right away.

"Where is Lex?"

"He had an appointment this morning to attend, he should be back shortly. You don't look well, are you feeling alright?" Joshua stepped forward and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Hmm? Ah, yeah-no-I'm fine. I guess the jet lag must be catching up to me. When did you say Lex would be back?"

"Any minute now. You really don't look well. Lionel and I have some business to discuss so why don't you lie down and relax while you wait for him? I am sure he will be anxious to visit with you."

"Yeah okay." Clark answered feebly as he moved towards the leather couch.

"Lex will be back soon." Joshua reassured as he closed the door. If Clark hadn't been concerned with feeling so sick and weak he would have heard the lock slide into place when the door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Lex was pretty groggy when he woke up alone in the all too familiar room. He was chained back up to the floor and all the links he had sacrificed to earn it the past week were gone. He was again naked and face down on the floor unable to move his head to the other side.

He groaned with the memory of how he had gotten back to this position. He felt a chill create goose bumps across his skin and shivered slightly. The thought of the room that awaited him as a prize for his good behavior sickened him. He had strived to achieve the promise of something better than where he currently was. He wasn't so sure that that was in fact the case.

He had to admit that the apartment had a certain appeal in that it looked cozy and held certain comforts that Lex desired. On the other hand there was the glass window that Lex would forever know was there. He would always wonder who was watching him. Whether it was sleeping, showering or cooking he would always wonder what watchful eyes were on him.

As the son of Lionel Luthor Lex had become accustomed to people watching him but at least he had the piece of mind in knowing when he wanted to be alone he could be. He valued his privacy and if nothing else this room provided that. In here he was surrounded by four solid walls and not part of the sick zoo that awaited him.

He closed his eyes with a quiet sigh when he finally heard the door open. He vaguely remembered spitting in Joshua's face and he fully expected to feel the wrath of his 'new owner'. He tried not to hold his breath and opened his eyes to stare at the highly polished black shoes that were at his eye level.

He jumped with a start when he heard a voice he hadn't expected.

"Hello son." Lionel's voice filled the bare room like the devil at the gates of heaven.

Lex didn't answer; he really wasn't sure what to say. He could pretend that he wasn't naked and chained to the floor or he could beg his father to bring him home. He chose to do neither and waited for his father's next move.

"Looks like thing aren't going to good for you in your new life." Lionel observed as his shoes disappeared behind Lex, which he found especially unnerving.

He jerked when he felt his father's fingers run across his shoulder blade and come to rest on his neck beside his artery. "Back into the drugs again are we?" Lionel mocked noting the bruising of the needle as Lex fought pitifully to try and move away.

"It pains me to see you like this Lex."

"Does it really dad?" Lex spat back disbelievingly.

"Why don't you just accept your new lot in life and enjoy what you have available to you? You don't like all the work necessary to run in the business lane. Here you can have everything you desired but without the work involved in achieving it."

"I conducted my business and was making gains at the plant. You didn't have to do this?" Lex attempted to remain calm.

"Is that right?"

"Yes that's right. You can still undo this dad. I get the point. No more partying, no more messing around, I'll come to meetings; I'll put in the hours. I'll do what you want me to do just bring me home. Please."

"Ohh Lex if only it were that easy. I gave you every opportunity to show me you could be the son I always wanted. Since you have been gone Lucas has stepped in nicely and is fitting in well with his new role."

"You win dad. Whatever you want I'll do it. If it means working directly under your supervision, hell I'll even work for Lucas but I need to go home." Lex felt the shakiness of desperate pleading threatening to enter his voice. He did know if he wanted to show that weakness but decided now was the time to pull out all the stops.

"I'm sorry son but this is it for you."

"Go home then dad." Lex whispered blantly, voice shaking slightly in disbelief and despair. The tears filled his eyes quickly and poured over down his face. In a short time Lionel had managed to make him feel worse in this situation than he ever thought possible.

"I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere without your signature on a few documents. Seems you didn't put your dear old dad in your will, a fact that will be rectified before I leave you to your new life."

Lex laughter mixed with a sob that escaped his throat unchecked. How the hell had he got here again? He was now more determined than ever to fight his way back to Metropolis and denounce Lionel in front of the entire city for what he really was.

"I'm not signing anything." He finally declared.

"Are you sure about that son?"

"Don't call me that! You don't get to call me that anymore! You're not my father!"

"Is there anything I can do or say that would change your mind and get you to sign these papers?" Lionel asked as he dropped the papers on the floor at Lex's face.

"Get out!" Lionel repeated.

"Too bad really." Lionel mumbled as he picked up the papers and turned on his heels and stared towards the door. "Poor Clark."

"What?" That got Lex's attention. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, I believe I said poor Clark."

"What are you talking about poor Clark?"

"It seems your young friend is more persistent than I had given him credit for. He insisted that he come here today. I am sure he will be disappointed when he realizes that he won't be seeing you."

Lex's heart rate sped up dramatically and he could feel his heart beating in his ears. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"Relax Lex. I left him asleep in your apartment."

Lex searched his memory trying to figure out where Lionel was talking about when it hit him suddenly. The realization of where Clark was hit Lex like a hammer. The fear for his friend was instant and he felt the adrenaline serge through his body.

"Dad-"

"Relax Lex I'm sure he will be fine as long as you work with me to ensure his safety."

"Take him home dad. Take him home right now."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Lex. Now what happens to him while he is here is in your hands. Sign the papers and no harm will come to him while I am here. Don't sign the papers and I can assure you that Mr. Kent will surely suffer."

"I sign the papers and he goes home. That's the deal."

"No Lex, you don't make the deals anymore. I am afraid that the deal is much more limited than that. You sign the papers and Clark lives beyond today. Don't sign the papers and Clark will feel every moment of his death and you will be front row and center to see it happen. This country has some unique methods of ensuring that people suffer before they die."

"What happens to him once I sign the papers?" Lex dreaded the answer.

"He will remain here and Joshua will decide his fate. Unfortunately due to your selfishness you have brought your young friend into this predicament with you. Now you will need to negotiate the terms of his future with your owner."

"Don't call him that." Lex's voice sounded pathetic even to his own ears. The fight was almost gone from him and with Clark to worry about now he knew he had to watch his step more closely, his defiance had consequences all right and now those consequences had become too great to tempt.

"Sign the papers Lex, think of your friend."

"Fine." Lex sighed deeply as the bitter words escaped from his lips, "But I want to see Clark first." He added as an afterthought.

Lionel stepped back as a second set of feet fell on the concrete floor. Joshua knelt in front of him and unlocked the chain from around his neck. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks with blood with the realization that Lionel had not been the only witness to his final surrender.

He was helped to his feet and secured in place when he wobbled slightly. Once he became accustom to standing again he was left to his own defenses. Joshua threw some pants at Lex and he quickly put them on. He was dismayed to see that the pants were not his own. The pants he had donned were brightly colored harem type pants and he was offered no shirt.

"Get used to them as this will be your new attire." Joshua informed when he saw the look of question on Lex's face.

"Clark." Lex reminded.

"Come with me and if you pull another stunt like yesterday I will kill your young friend am I clear?"

"Crystal." Lex answered sarcastically.

He was lead down the various hallways and tried hard to memorize the route as they walked. He honestly couldn't remember having walked this way yesterday until they entered the library, which was the only place that looked familiar.

They walked through the library and entered the 'zoo' through the door in the back corner. The smell and heat again assaulted Lex's senses as he tried not to look in the windows that lined the hallway. He didn't want to feed into the spectator sport that this wing was designed for.

Lionel on the other hand was fascinated by the various windows and the specimens within. This only served to feed into Joshua's desires to discuss the wing, the animals and his collection. It annoyed Lex to no end and humiliated him with the realization that his enclosure would undoubtedly draw this type of interest from others.

Lionel whistled loudly as they approached the windows to Lex's apartment. "Very impressive." He praised Joshua as he ran his finger along the window to the living room. He had not seen this side of the apartment since Joshua had brought them around to the door along the back wall of the kitchen.

Clark was sleeping inside and from the looks of it he was somewhat restless in his sleep. His face was strained with what looked like pain or concern.

"What did you do to him?" Lex accused.

"I assure you we did nothing to him." Joshua paused briefly before adding, "Yet."

"Isn't he beautiful." Joshua added as he watched Clark intently. "I can't decide if he would make the perfect companion for you as the second male in the collection or if I should sell him to a friend who is in need of a concubinus."

"You son of a-"

"Language Lex, don't make me have to remind you of your manners in front of your father." He saw that his words had subdued Lex so he continued on, "As I was saying, I can't decide. I guess I will leave that decision somewhat up to you. I will base my decision on your behavior over the next little while. If you behave yourself he will be your reward. If you don't then he will be sold to the highest bidder."

"You can't sell a human being. He doesn't belong to you. He doesn't belong to anyone." Lex argued.

"Well normally that would be true but I am afraid that there is no record of your friend being here or being in the country for that matter. No one will find him much like all the other young people who are sold into the black market or the sextrade."

"His parents will look for him."

"His parents will think that he went out of the country with you Lex. Unfortunately for the two of you there is going to be an accident on your flight and neither of you will survive."

"They'll never believe it." Lex was sure of it.

"Oh but they will with these." Lionel held up a clip with papers in it. "On the way here Clark signed some release papers agreeing to travel over seas with you. He figured he was signing papers to come see you but I replaced the document with the exception of the final signed page and voila he is off on a trip with you."

"Clark." Lex shook his head as he looked sadly through the glass at his friend who was still sleeping and completely oblivious of his current situation.

"I think we have seen enough, don't you?" Joshua turned his attention both men. "I believe that you have some signing to do."

With that the three men turned to walk back down the hall. Lex took a little more time as he tried to watch Clark until the last possible minute.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry AGAIN for the long wait for the update. I was away fighting a forest fire and just got back. I wouldn't have started this story if I had known how often I would be called out this summer. I am hopefully back for a while and can update more frequently again.

I would like to take the opportunity to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and maintained positive, constructive feedback. If there is something you wish me to address in my stories such as a disclaimer and or a warning please let me know and I will make the necessary changes to accommodate your requests. I appreciate both good and bad reviews as long as they are constructive and add value.

PS This is a fictional story and no way comes from the minds of the writers of Smallville. If you are still unclear as to the fictional nature of this story please visit my homepage. Also this chapter is a violent and contains rape…. Please read at your own discretion.

Clark woke up from his sleep with a start. He couldn't remember how long he had been sleeping or where he was momentarily until he looked around the room. He had been waiting for Lex. How long had he been asleep?

He squinted his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He figured he must have been jet lagged from the flight over, his body ached slightly and he had a mild headache. He looked around the room for the first time. The TV was a big screen with an assortment of movies and video games. There was a stereo and a pool table in the room. The kitchenette was small and had little counter space but would serve its purpose Clark thought as he walked into the bedroom.

The room was luxurious and lined from wall to wall with various shades of gold, orange and reds. The bed had more pillows on it than were on all the beds in his parent's farmhouse. It was a four-poster canopy with sheer curtains bunched at each post. Clark reached out and touched the material noting how see through it was. He ran a hand along the silk comforter as he walked past the bed to the bathroom.

In it he found a large soaker tub and shower but little else. It struck him as odd that there was nothing else in this room. In fact there had been none of Lex's personal effects anywhere in the apartment. He attempted to use his X-Ray Vision to look for cloths in the closet or a toothbrush, anything of Lex's, but found he couldn't. Instead of X-Ray Vision what he got was a piercing, sharp pain through his entire head. He had heard people describe migraines and was sure this was what one would feel like. He rubbed his temples and eyes until the pain subsided.

The panic began to build at that point. The sickness he had felt earlier, the aching and now the sharp pain when he tried to use his powers. There had to be kryptonite in the apartment somewhere. He quickly covered the distance to the door and tried to open it. He was somewhat surprised to find it locked. He attempted to use his strength the remove the door but nothing happened, his powers were useless. He tried again and again unable to believe they were gone.

He frantically began to search the room for the kryptonite and wondered why if it were so near he wasn't feeling sicker. The normal result of near by kryptonite was severe pain and inability to move. This was different, he wasn't in pain, he just ached. He wasn't curled up in a ball in agony but his powers were definitely gone. What the hell was going on?

"Lex! Lex!" Clark shouted through the door. "Mr.Luthor? Anyone?"

No one answered his calls and he eventually had exhausted himself with his efforts. If this were a hospital then where were all the patients, where were the orderlies and the hospital equipment. Lex's room looked more like a penthouse suit than it did a hospital room. Clark wandered the room looking for more answers.

Lex had signed the papers and was therefore granted the grace of enough links in the chain to be able to sit up again. He was in his cell with nothing but the pants he was given on. He sat on the ground and played with the material on the pants lost in thought. He thought about Clark and Lucas and his father. He thought about what the papers would say when his and Clark's deaths were announced. He thought about the funeral and secretly hoped that they would have a joint service so people would actually be in attendance for his funeral.

He knew Clark had lots of friends and family that would mourn his apparent passing but he didn't think there would be too many who would miss him to dearly. His father's associates would show up out of respect for Lionel but not one would care that he was gone. As for friends he didn't really have any, his only friend was stuck here with him and it was all his fault.

How stupid was he to think that he could outsmart and intimidate his father with the information he had given to Clark. Lionel was purely evil and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He wanted Lex out of the way and he had succeeded. Unfortunately for Clark, Lex had dragged him into the situation as well. He knew what he had to do now, he had to allow Joshua complete and total control of his mind and body. If he stood any chance of protecting Clark he would have to devote himself to his new role in life. He grimaced at the thought of what that would entail.

Just then the door to the room swung open and Joshua entered, obviously pleased with his successes of the day. He crossed the room and leaned down to kiss Lex.

"Oh I do like this." Joshua praised as he pulled away. "Seems you have learned some humility in the last few hours." He noted at Lex's attempt to return the kiss with as much vigor as it was given.

He leaned in and stroked Lex's nipple with his forefinger. "Your father seemed duelly impressed with your progress. He thought that your taming would take longer than it has. Granted bringing that Kent boy into the pictures does seem to have sped things along quite nicely, doesn't it?"

Lex didn't move. He didn't trust himself to remain passive if given a chance to continue to fight. He simply stared down at his pants still fingering the material.

"Do you like your new attire?"

Lex failed to answer and Joshua reached forward grabbing his chin. As an after thought the grip loosened and Lex's chin was gently directed upwards.

"I believe I asked you a question."

"What are they?" Lex asked not too sure how to answer.

"In my house this clothing is reserved for slaves, but not just any slaves. The color of the pants denotes your status within your class. Your pants for example show that you are a slave but that you are of particular importance to me. While you wear those pants no harm will come to you and no one is allowed to claim you as theirs. Now your friend Clark, it is Clark isn't it?"

Lex nodded in answer.

"Your friend Clark will not be permitted cloths, similar to how you were when you first arrived. He will remain without a class until one is chosen for him."

"Who will chose it for him?" Lex asked already knowing the answer in part.

"I will of course but it will be decided largely on your behaviour over the next while. Tonight I will have a ball and you will be at my side. You will be on your best behaviour and do as you are instructed or your friend will suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Lex answered quietly not looking into Joshua's eyes.

"A fate far worse than yours awaits him if you fail to carry out what is expected from you tonight. You will kneel at my side and remain quiet and still unless ordered to do otherwise. Your resolve will be tried and tested to the furthest reaches of your imagination this evening. Fail in this and your friend will be sold at auction to the highest bidder. I have no doubt who that person will be and trust me when I say that you do not want your young friend being sold to him. He will torture, maim and possibly kill him to appease his desires. I have seen it happen and will allow for it to happen to Clark."

Joshua had stepped around Lex and pressed his body up against his back. His forearm had reached around and closed around Lex's throat tightening with emphasis at each new sentence. Lex held his breath and tried not to struggle.

"Do you trust me?" He heard Joshua's voice from behind as he placed kisses along Lex's cheek.

Lex struggled to nod his head with the only answer he thought would be acceptable.

"Good, then trust that what I tell you is true. Tonight you will show your loyalty to me to save your friend."

"If I do this will you let him go?" Lex asked as Joshua loosened his hold on his throat.

"No." The words were like ice running through Lex's blood. Joshua leaned forward and licked his neckline up to his jaw and rested on his earlobe. He stayed there nibbling and sucking before pulling away slightly.

His breath was still warm on Lex's now cool earlobe as he spoke, "The mansion and all who are invited this evening are looking forward to seeing the newest addition to my collection. Don't disappoint me for your friend's sake."

He pulled away leaving Lex to recover his balance and pride. As he walked towards the door he turned to look Lex over once more. "You certainly are a fine specimen." He noted and disappeared through the door.

He heard the lock click and his stomach sank. He had always been stubborn and full of pride, could he swallow his instinctual behaviour for one night. He would have to in order to save Clark he reasoned and his resolve was set once again.

That evening two men had come and cleaned him up, taken him for a shower and washed him in scented soaps. He was given clean pants, identical to the first, and cringed at the gold collar laden with diamonds that was placed around his neck. Attached to the collar was a thin gold chain that acted as a leash. His hands where secured behind his back with gold cuffs lined with red silk to match his pants.

Next he was taken to the door to Joshua's bedroom and made to wait for his appearance. Joshua showed up a good twenty minutes later dressed in the finest silk robe, shirt and pants. Around his waist was a black cloth belt and a machete was tucked into the waistband at his side. Lex noted he was cleanly shaven and smelled like the soaps he himself had been washed with.

As Joshua exited the room he took possession of the leash and continued to walk down the hall. It only took a moment for Lex to be jerked into motion behind him. Lex remembered to walk a good five feet behind with his head slightly bowed as he was instructed by the men who had arrived to wash him. It took every ounce of will power he possessed not to make a break for it. He rationalized that it was his nerves prompting these thoughts and not his overwhelming tendency towards self-preservation. He had to think of Clark, it was Clark who had come all this way for him, it was Clark who risked his safety and future for him. Now he had to do what was expected for Clark's safety and future.

He stopped momentarily at the scene that faced him when the doors to the large ballroom swung open. All the guests inside the room went quiet as Joshua entered the room with a swoosh of robes. Lex noted his dislike for Joshua's flare for the dramatic especially when it drew more attention to his situation than already existed.

There was the hum of whispers that filled his ears as he was lead through the room along a red carpet to the dining table on the stage across the dance floor. Lex dared a few quick glances around as he drew nearer to the table. In the far corner he saw a cage that held one of the two tigers from the 'zoo'. One of the falcons was tethered in place on a beam that reached out over a waterfall against the back wall. The roar of one of the bears caged in the center of the room could be heard echoing against the walls. Lex realized exactly what this ball was about. It was an advertisement for Joshua's collection. A way for him to show off his collection and possibly entice others to view the remaining specimens.

At the moment though no one was paying any attention to the other predators. Lex was sure that all eyes were focused on him as he felt the embarrassment rise into his cheeks. He straightened his posture and tried not to give off the impression that he was intimidated by all the commotion. Soon they would be bored of staring and return to their previous conversations Lex reasoned to himself.

Joshua took his seat at the center of the head table and motioned for Lex to kneel at his side on a pile of pillows that were there. Lex did as he was told realizing this was a small expectation compared to what was forewarned to come.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats." An announcer called across a microphone system at the end of the table.

Once everyone was seated and the head table was introduced, all except Lex that is, the meal was served. The smells of the food filled the air as it was placed on the table in front of him. He was not provided with any food as it was clear he would not be eating. He sat watching the flag on the far wall sway in the slight breeze as he attempted to draw his attention from the food in front of him. His stomach growled and protested but he didn't dare move.

After the meal there was dancing and conversation throughout the hall. Lex's feet and calves had long since gone numb and he began to fear that he would be unable to stand to leave when directed to do so. He eyed an older man with suspicion as he approached the table and whispered in Joshua's ear.

Joshua laughed and patted the man on the back. "Yes, yes dear friend. We will commence the bidding shortly."

Lex's heart skipped a beat. What bidding? No sooner had he thought the question when the doors to the hall opened again and as the crowd parted he saw Clark strung up by his wrists hanging from a pillar. He was dangling, naked, and unconscious. At the base of the cart he was being wheeled in on was a decorative arrangement of flowers and rocks. Lex immediately recognized the meteor rocks that gave off a green glow.

He must have let out an unchecked sound at the sight of Clark for he felt the tug of the chain at his neck. He turned his attention momentarily to Joshua who gave him a questioning glare as if daring him to continue his behavior. Lex turned back to look again at Clark and a thousand questions surged through his brain. Hadn't the arrangement been that Lex would behave and this wouldn't happen? Lex searched his mind frantically to figure out what he had done for this to be happening. He wanted to ask but feared this was a test to see if he could follow the rules.

"Spectacular isn't he?" Joshua's voice broke his thoughts.

Lex turned to Joshua and was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Don't." Joshua cautioned, "don't say a word. Nod if you understand."

Lex simply nodded once staring his capture directly in the eyes.

"Are you ready for one of your tests?"

Again Lex nodded.

"There are seven men at this head table. I will loosen your leash and you are to slip under the table and satisfy each of them. Once you have brought them all to orgasm using only your mouth you are to return to my side. If you have not completed this task in one hour your friend will go up for auction."

Joshua waited for Lex to think through the thought. "Begin." He simply stated as he looked at the time on his watch.

Lex didn't know what to do. Surely this was a joke. There was no way he was going to carry out this request. He stared at Joshua who simply looked over towards Clark who was dangling in obvious pain. The man who had whispered in Joshua's ear earlier was over inspecting Clark, poking and prodding at him. Others were gathered around attempting to get a closer look at his muscles.

The decision was made when one of the men in the crowd pulled Clarks head back by his hair and inspected the inside of his mouth and teeth, nodding to his friends.

"Time is running out." Joshua prompted.

Lex crawled under the table and was surprised to note that all the men were already exposed and waiting. 'Was this something that they received at all of these parties?' Lex wondered as he attempted to crawl under the table without the use of his hands.

He separated his thoughts from the task at hand. His past history at clubs in Metropolis gave him the encouragement he needed to know that this was a task he was capable of completing with some effort. He had thought he had left this stage of his life behind him when his father had moved him to Smallville. Maybe this was all he would ever amount to. People like Clark had inspired him to be something other than what he was. He felt driven and compelled to live up to the expectations set for him in the eyes of his new friends in Smallville.

Now here he was doing something he swore he would never reduce himself to do again but this was far worse. The times he had performed these types of acts were few and far between, when he had dug himself a hole and didn't want to turn to his father to dig him out. He had used his abilities to pay off a bookie he owed money to, he spent his efforts on a teacher who threatened to expel him if he didn't work for his marks, and once he had been beaten at a party and forced to perform acts similar to this. He really had to question the people his father's money and influence had surrounded him with.

He crawled carefully over to the first man and began working the short, thick penis with his tongue. He went straight to work from there. There was no foreplay or enticement just simply achieving the goal laid out. His throat took a while to relax but once he was able to entice it to accept the foreign object the risk of gagging became less.

Within the hour he was back at Joshua's side. He felt dirty and used and his stomach turned with the fluids he had swallowed. He had to remove himself from what he had just completed or he would definitely throw up here and now.

"Nicely done." Joshua reached over and stroked his scalp as if petting a dog. The other men at the table barely noticed his reoccurrence from under the table as they continued their drinking and socializing.

Lex searched the room again for Clark and noticed him still surrounded by a group of men and women still very interested in his features. Lex couldn't look away and continued to stare even as Joshua began to speak again.

"Do you want him to remain here with you?"

Lex turned his attention back to Joshua who was waiting for a reply. He simply nodded his head in the affirmative again.

Joshua signaled to a servant who promptly raced over and unlocked the cuffs at Lex's wrists. The bands were still circling his wrists but they were no longer joined. Lex brought his arms forward cautiously from behind his back. He rubbed his shoulders gently and rolled them forward and then backwards to loosen them a bit.

As he attempted to regain movement in his shoulders he was lifted to his feet by two servants who had approached to stand behind him. He wobbled slightly as the pins and needles worked their way out of his legs.

A whip was gently placed in his palm and Joshua reached out and closed his hand around Lex's hand causing his fingers to circle the whip.

"You must demonstrate to all in this room that you wish to possess him." Joshua nodded his head in the direction that Clark was hanging. "Everyone must see that you are powerful and dominant and will rule him with a strong hand. If you show weakness they will demand that an alternative caregiver be provided for him and he will be sold."

Time seemed to stand still as Joshua waited for his words to register. "Take this whip and deliver 12 strokes to his back, one for every month of the year that you will provide for and care for him. Then you must have sex with him for all the room to witness, thus laying claim to your territory."

Seeing that Lex was about to speak Joshua raised his finger to his mouth, "Shh. Silence. Remember the rules." Lex shook his head.

"I am offering you the chance to save your friend. You will have to hurt him in the short term to save him in the long run. I picked you for my collection because I believe that you have the necessary resourcefulness to get what you want. You want your friend with you and I am offering you an opportunity to have him. Fail in this and he will be sold. You have one minute to make your decision."

Lex couldn't believe what was being asked of him. He turned to look at Clark again and felt the stiffness of the whip in his hands. His hands were sweaty and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Your time is almost up. Have you made your decision?"

Lex turned his steel eyes on his captor and nodded as he turned and walked away from the table slowly and methodically. The stairs off the stage seemed steeper than he remembered them as he descended and hit the cold tiled floor below. He walked barefoot across the dance floor towards Clark. All the time he walked he doubted his ability to do what had to be done.

After what felt like an eternity and a thousand pairs of eyes drilling into his skin, he reached Clark. He looked up at the boy and felt a flood of emotions that made him want to scream. His mouth watered with threatening nausea and his eyes clouded over with tears. He heard Joshua clear his throat from across the room as silence fell on his ears.

He pulled the whip back and struck it forward across Clark's back. He had tried to be as gentle as he could be and yet still be believable. The gasp from Clark combined with the trail of blood trickling down his back unnerved him. He had thought Clark was unconscious but as the whip fell again he began to think Clark was more awake than he first hoped. The twelve lashes fell as a resounding sound of pain from Clark's lips filled the hall. Lex tried to his credit to make it as quick and as gentle as possible but when he was finished the marks on Clark's back proved he wasn't successful.

Lex tried to stay out of view of Clark while he positioned himself for his next task. He didn't dare make a sound as he prepared Clark for what came next. He didn't think he could bare it if Clark knew if was him. He had no doubt that Clark would remember the events and would discover what he had done but he couldn't bare to have him know now while it was happening. He would deal with Clark's anger and hurt later. At least there would be a later he thought as his eyes locked with the man who so desperately wanted to buy Clark.

The remaining few moments were a blur as he mentally removed himself from the actions his body was performing. He tried not to focus on the faint moans from his friend as he pushed into him again and again. It only took a few minutes but it felt like an eternity to Lex who knew Clark's innocence was destroyed with this single act.

When he was finished he turned from Clark and walked back towards the stage. He didn't think that his legs would carry him the distance. He was relieved that he didn't fall in front of everyone and had finally reached the table to kneel beside Joshua. He didn't hear the first few words that Joshua spoke but caught the disappointed murmur from the audience on the dance floor below.

"There will be no auction. It is my decision that the boy will remain in my care with his new owner." Joshua continued as he motioned towards Lex. "He has proven his love and desire to remain with this boy and that fact can not be disputed as you were all witnesses to this desire."

Lex sat and watched as everyone in the room became settled with the decision. Everyone that is but one, the man who had originally approached Joshua about the bidding. Lex watched him as his face turned red in anger and he stormed from the room, knocking over a servant in the process.

"Never mind him," Joshua whispered to Lex. "He will find another to fill his needs."

If there was any doubt in Lex's mind that what he had done to Clark was necessary it was cleared up with that man's display of anger. As he watched Clark be wheeled out of the room he dreaded what he had earlier on hoped so desperately for, his first chance to talk to Clark.


	13. Chapter 13

Lex sat on the edge of the bed staring at his young friend's back. It was bruised and the distinct red lines burned with heat and obvious pain. He rubbed his hand across his scalp and thought over the evens of the last few hours.

After Clark had been removed from the ballroom the festivities had continued. He knelt by Joshua's side sick about what he had just done. People came to talk with Joshua and not one of them dropped their attention to Lex other than the odd stroke of his scalp or scan of approval. They were interested in his presence but seemed too afraid to be bold with their interest.

Lex felt awkward as he thought about the women he had brought to various parties as eye candy. Had this been how he had treated them, nothing more than a nice decoration by his side. No, he had always shown them respect and treated them well, he reasoned with himself. Or had he, doubt would service again and again throughout the night.

He had tried to think of anything other than where Clark was and what he had done to shatter his friend. He had played out there first meeting in his mind a thousand times sitting there behind the head table. He had been considering how their first meeting would go when Joshua's hand slapped him sharply on the back of the head. Lex looked up at him with contempt in his eyes, which he quickly masked.

Joshua stood to leave and Lex had no choice but to follow. The crowd of remaining guests parted again as they crossed the dance floor. Lex couldn't remember feeling so relieved, he had made it through the night and there were no eyes on him in the halls as they walked through the mansion.

They walked in silence until they reached the door to Lex's apartment. Joshua stopped and turned to face Lex. "You conducted yourself in a manner most befitting your position here this evening. I was impressed by your acceptance of your place and the way in which you completed your tasks. You will do well with this new persona. I know it is an act for now but eventually it will become second nature and you will no longer question your subservience or your loyalty to me. In time you will come to miss me in my absence and enjoy what time we have together."

Lex stared blankly ahead trying not to snort in disgust and furry. He didn't say a word for fear of the ramifications and that fear infuriated him even more. If someone had told him that he would actually be fearful of speaking his mind and being defiant he would have laughed at them. Now here he was tempering his defiance out of fear, fear of Joshua, fear for Clark, fear of the unknown.

"Go and see to your friend. You have demonstrated your desire for his company. You and Clark will have a great many years to reestablish any bonds of trust that may have been broken between you this evening."

With those words Joshua turned the key and opened the door to the apartment. Lex entered looking around the room from this angle for the first time. His attention was immediately drawn to the large grey tinted window along the far wall. He imagined himself standing on the other side looking in. He approached the window and strained his eyes to see trough to the other side. He was both unnerved and relieved at his inability to see through it. He would always know there was a possibility that someone was on the other side watching him but he would never actually see them watching.

His eyes scanned the room looking for Clark. He crossed the living room area and entered the bedroom. Clark was sprawled out naked on the bed, lying on his stomach asleep.

Lex had been sitting on the edge of the bed lost in thought for sometime now. His attention was drawn back to the present when he felt Clark shift beside him.

"Lex?"

"I'm here Clark." Lex's heart broke at the pain in Clark's voice. "How are you feeling?"

Clark didn't answer right away and Lex's worry increased. "Clark?"

" 'm okay I guess. It just hurts so much."

"I know." Lex repositioned himself on the bed and began cleaning the blood from Clark's back with a cloth and cold water from the nightstand.

But Lex didn't know, Clark thought to himself. Lex didn't know that Clark wasn't used to pain. He knew what pain from kryptonite felt like, but not this kind of pain. This was a dull, throbbing pain that itched and burned and felt like a thousand paper cuts when he tried to move. The fact that he wasn't healing confirmed to Clark that there had to be kryptonite somewhere in this room.

"Clark how did you get here?"

"I went to see your father about the documents you had in your safety deposit box." Clark's words were slow as he cringed trying to move to look at Lex. "He said that you were in a hospital here in Sudan. I needed to know if he was lying."

"Clark." Lex sighed in exhaustion and mild frustration with his naivety. "I told you that my father couldn't be trusted. You should never have come here. Couldn't you see that it was a trap?"

"I had to see if you were alright and besides I didn't think it would end up like this." Clark's words were never so true. He really had thought that given his powers and strength he would be able to get Lex out of whatever trouble he was in. He hadn't anticipated there would be kryptonite to contend with so far from Smallville.

"So what, you thought you could just walk in and rescue me. No questions asked?"

"Well sort of." Not sort of, that was exactly what he thought would happen. It should have been as simple as that. Clark looked around the room again trying to locate the meteor rocks green glow.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Lex turned again to dip the cloth in the water watching the color turn a pink hue with blood.

"Don't be silly Lex. I chose to come here. I wanted to find you."

"Load of good it did, now we're both stuck here." Lex shot out in frustration.

His features softened when he saw the look of hurt on Clark's face. "I'm sorry Clark. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just worried about you. Did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"Well kind of."

"Kind of?" Lex struggled to keep his voice neutral.

"I told Chloe. I had to tell someone in case I couldn't find you or your father did something like this." His one arm flailed around beside him pointing to the room.

"Chloe." Lex smirked. Of all the people Clark could confide in he had chosen Chloe. Lex had to commend him for his taste. Lana was beautiful but not near as resourceful as Chloe. She was smart, witty and had a lot of spunk. Spunk that unfortunately could lead to her disappearance at the hands of his father if she pushed to far. Lex had no doubt that her tenacity would get her in trouble.

"Lex, I told her everything. I told her where I was going, all about your father."

"It's okay Clark. It's okay. Don't worry about that now."

Clark tried to move again and sharply sucked in his breath with the pain.

"Lie still."

"What happened?"

"Hmm?" Lex questioned unsure what aspect of the fucked up situation Clark was referring to.

"Why do I hurt so much? What happened? All I remember is waking up in this room and trying to find a way out. Two men came and-" He paused in thought. How could he explain that two men came in with meteor rocks and chained him up?

"And what?"

"Two men came in and drugged me. The parts I remember are a bit hazy after that. I remember a lot of hands on me. People were poking and staring. I remember the pain of the whip and, and-" Clark stopped at that unable to relive in words the next part of his memories. He turned his head away from Lex and rested his head back down on the pillow as tears spilled over his eyelashes.

Lex didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He dipped the cloth in the water again and administered it to his friend's back.

"Lex please. I need to know."

Lex cleared his throat before beginning to answer. "You were brought into a ballroom where people were waiting to bid on you." He paused as he let the words sink in. " I was given the choice to let you be sold or keep you here with me. I did what I had to do to keep you here."

"What- what did you do?"

Lex sighed at the persistence. He hadn't really thought that his vague answer would suffice but it was worth a shot.

"I was told that I had to deliver twelve lashes to your back and-" He stopped again and swallowed. He hands were shaking as he wiped at Clark's back. "And rape you." There he had said it. It was out and he couldn't take the words back.

"But." Clark paused, "No-no that wasn't you." He thought of the few memories of pain and disorientation he had of the rape.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Why Lex?"

"You have to understand. It was that or you were going to be sold to a man who would use you, beat you and kill you. I didn't see any other choice."

Clark felt anger begin to rise. He was confused about where that anger should be placed. Lex had violated him; he had hurt him, yet he had done it to protect him. If Lex had let him be sold he would have gone somewhere without kryptonite and he would be free, his powers restored. But Lex didn't know that, he couldn't know that, Clark reasoned with himself. He was angry and hurt and embarrassed. A few moments of silence passed as Clark focused on directing his anger at the situation not Lex.

"Clark?" Lex's voice sounded nervous.

"It's okay Lex." Once the words were out the anger that had been building seemed to lessen. He could forgive Lex, after all he had only been trying to protect him.

The words hung in the air for a while before either boy spoke again.

"I'm so sorry." Lex repeated not too sure what else to say. His eyes welled up with tears as he sat staring at the floor. No one had ever forgiven him for anything. Every mistake he had ever made had been held against him at every opportunity. He had a difficult time believing that this would be any different. But Clark was different. Clark's family was different. Maybe this time it would be different.

Clark didn't respond. He didn't know what to say exactly. There was a long awkward silence between them as Lex finished up with the cloth and headed to the couch to sleep.

"Lex." Clark called out.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep." He turned to look at his friend still lying on his stomach on the bed.

"Don't leave me." Clark tried to turn his head to look at Lex.

Lex didn't say anything as he returned to the side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He gently lifted the light bed sheet across Clark's back to give him some warmth without too much pressure on his cuts.

Sleep didn't come quickly to either of them. Both lay lost in their own thoughts and trying to regain the physical comfort of their friendship.

Neither knew there was a set of eyes that watched them from the other side of the glass. Joshua watched, pleased with the way his two new additions were settling in.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Clark woke to find Lex in the armchair by the bed reading one of the novels from the shelf in the living room. He watched without moving for a few minutes thinking about the ramifications of the previous evenings events. He knew from the evenings tossing and turning that he hurt everywhere. He dreaded moving because he new that would only bring on more of the same discomfort.

"Hey." He finally acknowledged as he leaned up slightly to get a better look at Lex.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Like my best friend beat the crap out of me."

He managed a weak smile at Lex's expense as he saw the frown cross his face.

"It's okay Lex. I know you wouldn't do anything that you didn't absolutely have to. I think I know you well enough to realize that what you did, you did to protect me."

"It's just," Lex looked away momentarily as his eyes started to water. He was briefly annoyed at the amount he had been crying since he had been brought here. He never used to be this emotional. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't know how you do it. How you can be so understanding, so trusting and just forgive me like nothing happened. Jesus Clark, I raped you." He stood up anger with himself becoming apparent.

"Calm down Lex."

"No!" Lex cut him off, "How can you just forgive someone for something like that. I don' think I could forgive you. I brought you here. It's my fault you are here!" Lex was shouting now as he moved across the room and knocked the lamp off the nightstand. He picked up the stool that sat at the foot of the chair he had been in and threw it with every ounce of anger he had. It hit the window to the viewing area with enough force to vibrate the plexiglass but not break it, angering Lex even more.

"Fuck!" He yelled at the glass as he grabbed the small nightstand by the bed and slammed it repeatedly against the window. Clark lay on his side and watched in silence. He knew better than to try and interrupt. This wasn't about him or what happened. This was everything Lex had been subjected to coming to the surface.

Eventually Lex fell against the window and slid to the ground. He sobbed into his hands for a while before looking up at Clark with wet, tired, red eyes.

"Feel better?"

At the words Lex started to laugh. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and stood up slowly. "Actually a bit."

"Lex?"

"Yeah."

"Why are we here?"

Lex's eyes filled up with new tears as he took a seat on the side of the bed next to his friend. "Turn on your stomach and let me wash your back again before it gets infected."

"Don't change the subject. I want to know why we are here?" Clark protested as he turned onto his stomach.

Lex busied himself washing the welts on Clark's back as he contemplated what to tell Clark.

"I don't know. I do know that Joshua is a very driven man who made an arrangement with my father to have me brought here. I thought that if I dropped you a few hints you would be able to help. I never anticipated that you would end up here with me."

"Is that all? Is that all you know? What is the window that you were moments ago taking your frustration out on?"

Lex sighed in the manner that Clark had become accustom to hearing. He knew he was one of the few people who could push Lex enough to get the exonerated sigh.

"The glass is a one way window. People can look in and see us but we can't see them."

"What kind of people?"

"People Clark, just people." Lex's tone was getting frustrated now and Clark decided best not to push too far.

"Can you get dressed while I see if there is any food in the kitchen?"

"Food never sounded so good." Clark smiled but his eyes didn't really reflect the smile as he thought of sitting at home with his parents enjoying breakfast.

Lex was surprised at the amount of food he found in the kitchen. The cupboards and fridge were stocked with everything he could imagine wanting to make. He chose pancakes and bacon since his culinary skills were a little lacking.

After a few minutes Clark emerged from the bedroom dressed in a pair of Lex's pants and started to help out. The two worked together in the kitchen and for a few minutes they even managed to somewhat enjoy themselves even given the situation. In no time they were sitting at the set table enjoying the fruits of their labor.

Suddenly Clark felt the surge of heat through his veins. He felt the drug induced state of Red Kryptonite creep into his body and his eyes momentarily flashed red. Lex was watching Clark when it happened. He saw the shift in his friend's demeanor and it made him instantly uncomfortable. There was a look to Clark that he had never seen before, it started in his eyes and then seemed to transcend to a smirk on the young boys face.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be okay, Lex? Is it because you can't cook worth shit? Or better yet is it because you dragged me into your problems with your father, beat me and raped me in front of an audience and then don't have the guts to tell me what's going on?"

With the words out Clark stood suddenly from the table and flipped it over before grabbing Lex and dragging him out of his chair. His powers had still not returned but he could easily over power Lex without them.

"Clark!"

"Clark, Clark, Clark." Clark spat in Lex's face as he dragged him up to eye level and slammed him against the kitchen fridge. "You know I wouldn't be here if you were so damn needy. If you had just listened to your father instead of being a spoilt rich brat maybe, just maybe, you would still be in Metropolis and I would be at home." He shook Lex for added emphasis.

"What the-"

"What the hell has gotten into me?" Clark cut him off, "You apparently and there were a bunch of witnesses to watch you do it."

"Just listen-" Lex attempted again.

"NO! You listen. You are going to tell me what is going on here right now! Are we clear? Right fucking now Lex!" He grabbed Lex's throat and squeezed moderately.

"Joshua is holding us in here as part of his collection. The window is used for his guests to view his collection." Lex wheezed through his tightened vocal cords.

"Well let's not disappoint them then. Lets give them something to watch, shall we?"

Lex felt himself being thrown down and hurried to right himself.

"Let's see how you like it!" Clark shouted as he ripped the cord for the side table lamp out of the wall and smashed the lamp on the floor.

He took a swing with the cord in his hands. The cord stung as it connected with Lex's shoulder.

"Stop it Clark!" He shouted as he clambered his way backwards backing into the couch.

"Come on Lex! Don't you want to see how it feels to be whipped?" He shouted as he took another swing. This time it connected with Lex's forearm as Lex reached up and snatched the end of the cable.

He wrapped the loose end around his hand and pulled the cord from Clark's grip. Getting to his feet he charged at Clark's stomach and knocked the taller boy back against the table, knocking it over.

Lex was on top now and was trying to hold Clark down on the ground with his body weight but it wasn't enough and he found himself being rolled off to the side and flipped onto his stomach.

"Where do you think your going?" Clark shouted as he grabbed at Lex's ankle and pulled him back towards the fallen table.

Just then the door to the apartment flew open and Joshua, who had been watching form the other side of the glass, entered with two armed guards.

"Get up!" He commanded as the guards secured the door behind him.

"Well, well, it's about time you came for a visit." Clark smirked as he stood up and smoothed his pants. "Didn't want you to miss the party."

"Control your pet, or there will be ramifications." Joshua turned his attention to Lex who had also stood up.

Clark took a step forward but was stopped in his tracks when Lex took a step in front of him blocking him from Joshua.

"Clark please. I know your mad but now is not the time."

Lex was surprised when both Clark and Joshua laughed at his words.

"This is why he rebels against you. You need to instill fear into him. Let him know who is the boss. It will not do for my guests to see you being beaten by your slave."

"Like how you instilled fear into Lex?" Clark mocked form the back ground.

"Clark!" Lex snapped back behind his shoulder.

He returned his attention to Joshua who looked completely unimpressed "Is this how it is to be then Lex? Should I replace him with someone who is already broken, someone you are better able to handle? I know that my good friend Amir would still be willing to pay a pretty penny for him."

Lex momentarily stared his captor in the eye before submitting and looking away. He lowered his eyes and his voice, "No, I would like him to stay here with me."

"Then show me you mean it. Show me that you will not let actions such as this go unpunished. You must rule him with a heavy hand or he will walk all over you."

Lex turned his attention to Clark.

"Come on Lex. Do it. Show me whose boss." Clark teased as he stepped backwards and secured his stance.

"Clark don't make this worse for yourself." Lex warned.

Just then the two guards walked around from behind Lex and stood on either side of Clark.

"Leave them." Joshua ordered from the background. "He must do this on his own."

Lex reached for Clark and the fight was on. They struggled for dominance for a few minutes until Lex finally came out on top. Clark had the size and power but Lex had speed, years of fighting and the fear of the threat Joshua possessed behind him. He held Clark's wrists as he reached for the cord and wrapped it around them tightly.

"You are nothing but a cheap whore Lex. A total sell out. How does it feel to have someone else own your soul as well as your body?"

"Your about to find out!" Lex snapped back. He had about all he could take from Clark. He knew it was too good to believe that Clark could just forgive him. No one else ever forgiven him; Clark was just like everyone else. He began to punch Clark in and around the face with his right hand as his left hand held the cord wrapped around Clark's wrists.

Lex stopped briefly and Clark looked up at him with despise and anger. Lex recognized the change immediately in his friend's eyes. He saw the anger and disgust vanish and be replaced with confusion and fear.

"Lex?" Clark whispered as he felt the red kryptonite's effects leave his body. He wondered where the kryptonite coming as he looked around the room at the eyes watching him.

Lex stood up and stepped back clearly confused by the change in his friend. He heard Joshua clear his throat and he turned to look at him.

"Your not finished?" It was more of a question than it was a comment.

"Get up!" Lex commanded turning back to Clark. He knew Joshua wouldn't be satisfied with just stopping midway through Clark's lesson.

"But I-"

"NOW!" Lex tried to muster up some of his previous anger. "On your knees."

Clark struggled to get up to a kneeling position. He couldn't remember what he had done or said but it couldn't have been good to have elicited this type of anger. He figured it was better to keep him mouth shut and play along with what came next.

"Don't look at me! Don't you dare look at me when you are being punished!" Lex shouted as he slapped Clark across the face. Clark could have sworn he saw remorse in his friend's eyes as the slap connected.

He held his gaze at the floor and didn't look up again as he waited for what came next.

"You will not speak to me in that manner, nor will you address our master in such a way again! Is that understood slave!" Lex poured the words on thick hoping to appease Joshua without having to resort to any more violence.

"I said is that understood?"

"Yes." Clark mumbled.

"I can't hear you, what was that, yes what?"

"Yes sir." Clark answered without looking up.

Lex jumped slightly when he felt Joshua's hand land on his shoulder. "Good. May I suggest you remove his clothing for a while to remind him of his place?" Lex hoped that it was only a suggestion because he knew how miserable Clark would be without cloths on especially knowing people were watching.

"Continue to rule him with a heavy hand or he will go to another." Joshua added as he leaned in to kiss Lex.

Clark watched as Lex gave up the kiss and even returned it. He tried not to move as he waited for Joshua to finish and leave already.

"Hmm," Joshua moaned, as he pulled away from the kiss, "So sweet, so willing. This is what comes from taming someone using fear and control. See how nicely you have settled in."

Lex' stomach turned at the thought of how quickly he had sold out. Clark was right; he was nothing but a whore.

"I will give you a few more days to work with him and get him to a good level of workability then I will request for you in my room for an evening or two." Joshua informed as he turned to Clark.

He walked over and grabbed Clark by the chin. "You had better not be a pain in my side. You have a position here and you will learn it at his hands or at mine. You have no idea how lucky you are to be here instead of with Amir. Count yourself lucky and worship your new owner who fought to keep you here with him."

At the end of the words Joshua leaned down and kissed Clark who pulled away and didn't return the kiss in kind. Joshua laughed and pulled his hand back. It connected full force with Clark's cheek as Joshua leaned in again. This time the kiss was harder and more demanding. The tongue darted under his forcing it up and into Joshua's mouth. Clark tried not to allow his tongue to be manipulated into any kind of rhythm, which he was again rewarded with another slap and then another kiss. This procedure continued a number of times until Clark's cheek burned red with the heat of being slapped repetitively. It finally stopped when he kissed back with somewhat of an effort.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Joshua mocked as he petted Clark like he would his dog.

Joshua turned his attention back to Lex. "You may have your work cut out for you. I have guests coming later next week I would like you to have him ready to cooperate in a bit of a show for them."

"Show?"

"I would like you both at my sides for the dinner and then after I will bring some down for a private showing of you taking your liberties, shall we say, in the bedroom." That moment sealed the deal in Lex's mind. They had to be out of here before then. There was no way he could allow that to happen. Clark was still far too emotionally fragile from the first time. He couldn't do that to him again.

He hoped his eyes didn't reveal his thoughts as much as Clark's did as he nodded at Joshua in understanding of his request.

Clark didn't dare move as Joshua turned to leave the apartment. Once outside he turned his attentions to the guards, "Go and talk with the air quality tech. I don't want the red meteor rock vapors pumped into that room again without my approval, am I understood?"

The two guards nodded, "Good. Go then." He commanded as he turned to continue on down the hallway towards his office. He had been watching the two boys closely for the better part of the morning. He had seen Lex's break down and Clark's reaction to his adding minor amounts of red kryptonite added into the airflow.

After watching the tapes of Clark in the room and his reaction to the meteor rock being brought in to prepare him for the ball the previous evening Joshua became curious. He began manipulating the level of kryptonite in the air and had noticed subtle changes in the boys mannerisms when the green kryptonite was increased and decreased. He had been curious as to how he would react to the red kryptonite and had order some added as Clark and Lex were making breakfast.

He was surprised by Clark's reaction even though the other species in his collection had similar responses to the red kryptonite. It made them much more predatory and territorial. The dominate of the two usually became much more aggressive. Clark's reaction was somewhat of a concern. Joshua worried that Lex may not be the dominant one of the two after all. He had underestimated the innocence and meekness of this young boy. Maybe he was more valuable than first thought. Lex would have to kick things up a notch if he wanted to remain on top in his new home.

Back in the room Lex stood staring at Clark. "Would you care to explain what that was all about?"

Clark looked away sheepishly trying to decide what he should share with Lex. He was so used to keeping his secret safe he didn't think he could expose that part of himself yet. "I don't know Lex."

Lex looked crushed as he thought over the words that Clark had said earlier, "I guess I should have known that you wouldn't be able to forgive me just like that."

"What? Lex I do forgive you. I don't know what I said or did but I know that I couldn't have meant it."

"Seemed like you meant every word of it. You know Clark even when people are drunk or high they say things that they are thinking but would never vocalize otherwise."

"Ever since I got here I have felt sick and I don't know what it is from. I have certain allergies and my reactions vary depending on what I am allergic to. I have no idea what just happened, I have experienced it once before though with an allergy to red meteor rocks."

"Red meteor rocks?"

"Yeah, I found some back in Smallville and I have a really bad reaction to them. It causes me to do things I wouldn't normally do and hurt others around me. I even threw my dad into the truck door once when I came in contact with it." Clark looked embarrassed by the memory.

"Joshua told me that he sometimes pumps vapors from the meteor rocks into the rooms. Could that have been what happened?"

It all made sense to Clark, that was why he could feel the effects of the kryptonite but he could never find it. "That would do it." He noted out loud.

"Some of the stuff you said," Lex looked sadly at Clark.

Lex sat on the couch and Clark moved off the floor to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry for what ever it is that I said Lex. I guess maybe I am still hurt. My back burns, not to mention the pain elsewhere. More importantly though I think you know more than you are telling me. I see how you are with Joshua and I don't understand it. How can you be so strong and defiant with everyone else and everything else yet when he comes into the room you are terrified of him? What did he do to you?"

Lex leaned his head into his hands and rested his elbows on his knees in thought. After a few minutes he decided if things were ever going to be right between him and Clark he would have to come completely clean. His voice was shaky as he started telling Clark everything starting with the first night in his apartment. Clark stared at his friend with his mouth hanging open in disgust and disbelief as he listened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe knew Lionel was behind Clark's disappearance the minute she heard the news of his supposed death. She didn't believe it for one minute and was determined to prove that he was behind the disappearance of both Lex and Clark.

It was the day of the funeral and Chloe was having a difficult time sitting in the community hall listening to the older Luthor talk about the loss of his son. She had to stop herself from snorting a few times as she listened to the dribbling nonsense. Martha and Jonathon Kent sat beside her and as always Lana was at there side as well. The Kent's sat staring up listening intently to the words being said looking for any hint that would give away the real where abouts of there son.

They had believed the possibility that Clark had in fact perished in a plane crash with his older friend until Chloe had relieved what she knew about the situation to them. That combined with the fact that Clark was virtually indestructible other than with the aid of meteor rocks lead them to believe that their son was still alive.

Lana had been left out of the loop and Chloe had mixed feelings about the necessity of leaving her out. Watching her sit in tears over the loss of Clark made Chloe want to tell her everything. There was a part of her though that enjoyed that she was the one that Clark had trusted. She was the one who could ultimately come to his rescue.

Lionel had left the podium and the room was slowly clearing out. Martha rose and walked to the front of the hall where the picture of Clark was set on the table surrounded by flowers. She gently picked up the picture and held it to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Jonathon approached her from behind resting his strong hands on her shoulders. He leaned in to talk quietly in her ear. "Martha, you know that he is alive. You have to keep thinking that he will be home soon."

She turned and faced her husband burying her face in the crook of his shoulder as his hand moved to caress her hair. "I know Jonathon, but what if it's true. What if he is really gone?"

"Honey this is Clark we're talking about. He'll be fine. You have to trust him."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Chloe announced her approach, "I'll bring him home I promise."

"You do that Chloe. I wish we could do more to help you."

"It'll be fine, the money Clark gave me from Lex's safety deposit box will get me over there and my uncle has military buddies there who can help me as well."

"Be careful honey." Martha said as she smooth back Chloe's bangs and gave her a hug.

"I will." She said as she gave them her bravest smile usually reserved for moments when Clark drifted his attention from her to Lana.

* * *

Clark lay on the bed curled in a tight ball in pain. Two days had passed since Joshua's last visit and it had been somewhat uneventful. That is except for moments like this. Sometimes the meteor rocks affects were small and other times it was so intense that he didn't think he could pass out from the pain fast enough. Each time he endured this pain Lex was at his side having plugged the air vents with anything he could find, he would sit beside his friend and offer what little comfort he could.

"Agh, Lex." Clark moaned in pain.

"I'm here Clark. I'm here." He didn't dare touch Clark. He knew even the gentlest caress of touch would just add to the pain.

"I can't take it any more Lex. You have to make it stop."

Lex felt for his young friend turned ward. He had been like this now for three hours and Lex could only imagine how it was wearing on his body. He had never seen an allergic reaction quite like the ones Clark experience and Lex wondered if there was more to the meteor rocks affects on Clark than he was letting on. Red rocks took away Clark's inhibitions while the green rocks curled him over in pain that much he knew.

Lex had enough. He knew Joshua would be watching, he knew this was just another experiment, and he knew Joshua could make this stop. He got up and approached the window banging on it with his fist. "Hey! Are you listening!" He shouted into the glass. "What do you want? What do you want to make this stop? You're going to kill him!"

Lex punched the glass once again swearing under his breath as he returned to Clark's side. Clark was sweating and weakly gasping for breath as he tried to turn to look at Lex. He gave up after only one attempt and lay his head back down on the pillow even more out of breath if that was even possible.

Moments later the pain seemed to subside slowly and Clark moved ever so slightly testing it out. He was so weak from the pain but it was definitely easing off somewhat. Lex knew Joshua must have turned down the amount of meteor rock again and he wondered how long it would be for this time.

"Are you okay?" The concern in Lex's voice showed through as he watched Clark come around slightly.

"I think so." Clark pathetically smiled up past tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "I feel sick to my stomach still but at least the cramping and some of the pain has stopped."

Lex knew why when he heard the door open in the kitchen. "Oh God, what now?" He mumbled as he rose and headed towards the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen/living room area shutting the door to the bedroom behind him. He hoped to shield Clark from this impromptu visit if at all possible.

He looked up and acknowledged Joshua's presence momentarily before looking down at his feet. He hoped that by his cooperation from the onset of the meeting he could avoid any unnecessary trouble for himself or Clark. He wondered briefly at why Joshua was here alone without guards but brushed it off to arrogance. Joshua knew that with Clark sick and Lex broken he would have little to worry about.

"Where's your guard?" Lex asked hesitantly.

Joshua approached him without answering and gave him a full-bodied kiss, which Lex returned out of habit and necessity. He was somewhat shocked by the slap that accompanied the kiss. He glared at his captor with as much contempt as he could muster.

"I warned you about your language. I realize you were protecting your possession but you need not swear in the process."

Lex had no idea what Joshua was talking about, when did he swear? It didn't really matter he reasoned with himself. What mattered was getting this visit over with so he could return tocheck onClark.

"Your time is almost up. I anticipate that you have instructed your pet on the rules expected of him at the ball. If you have any questions now would be the time to ask."

Lex hesitated unsure of the validity of the offer to speak. He decided to give it a try, "Will he be expected to perform any tasks at the table?" Lex tried to ask without going into the detailed memories of his tasks at the first ball.

Joshua laughed at the question before thinking it over a minute, leaving Lex frustrated for the thousandth time this week.

"That all depends. What are you willing to do in his stay. I mean it wouldn't do to have you performing while he sits by and watches now would it."

Lex didn't look away this time and he didn't reply. He needed an answer to his question. He needed to know what to say to Clark to prepare him for the night if they were unable to escape in time. So far he hadn't been able to come up with a way out of their current situation. With Clark periodically getting sick they had had limited time to think of something. Not to mention the fact that there was the continual possibility that they were being watched. There was never a time that they could talk candidly about how to escape.

That laugh, that infuriating laugh, filled the room again and Lex's every nerve strained with desire to choke it out of him. Joshua approached him and was still laughing when he grabbed Lex by the chin and forcefully shook his face, squeezing roughly.

"What. Are. You. Willing. To. Do?" He punctuated his words as he shook Lex's face.

Lex struggled not to pull away, he allowed his face to be moved and didn't answer until Joshua pulled away and turned towards the kitchen.

Lex felt his face with his fingers, moving his chin back and forth gingerly. He swallowed the bile that threatened to rise when he saw Joshua open the cutlery draw and return with a knife.

The blade was flaunted in front of his face as he tried to stand his ground. The only place he could dart to was out of the question. He wouldn't run into the room where Clark was to protect himself from what might come.

"Answer me now." The cold, calm tone in Joshua's voice was unnerving.

Lex tried to talk but his throat was closed in panic and fear. He stuttered on his words as he tried again to answer. He was angry with himself for his weakness. Joshua had succeeded in instilling fear into him as a method of control. He had always known that power was added to by the fear and thus loyalty of your followers. He hated to admit it but his fear of Joshua took away any power he had and gave it all to his captor. He was almost too afraid to try an escape and at this rate he would be demoralized beyond his comprehension.

"Anything." He finally managed to stutter.

"Anything, you say?" Joshua held up the knife and turned it around in his palm.

"Yes, anything you want. Anything you say to do, I'll do it. " Lex tried to appease him.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that. I think I liked the challenge of taming you almost as much as I like this new attitude of yours."

Lex stared at the knife still twirling in front of him.

"Will you take both the tasks on as your own?"

"Yes."

"I want you to prove your resolve. Take this knife and cut him across the chest." Joshua pointed towards the door to the bedroom with the blade of the knife.

"No, let me do something else. Something that doesn't involve him."

"You are making a sacrifice for him, he must accept this sacrifice for you. Do it or he will be very busy with his tasks at the ball."

"Why are you doing this? Why the meteor rocks? Why this?" He gestured to the knife, his voice sounding shaky.

Joshua stepped in closer and held the tip of the knife to Lex's throat, just under his chin. "Because I can." He answered and then slowly walked around behind Lex slipping his arm around his waist. "Because your friend's reaction to the percent of meteor rock in the air flow interests me. Because I think there is more to him than he is letting on." He paused in the conversation to nip at Lex's ear.

"He's allergic, that's all. There is nothing more to it than that." Lex tried insisting although he also had his doubts.

"Yes well according to certain legends about the rock there are some people who are allergic to it. These people can possess certain powers, powers like the ability to heal themselves. Take this knife and cut your friend."

"Why?"

"I need to know if he can heal himself." Joshua's hand caressed Lex's chest and flicked his exposed nipple with his rough thumb.

"Look at the marks on his back. That should be proof enough that he doesn't heal himself." Lex tried to reason thinking of the marks left by the whip.

"Let's just say it's an experiment. If you chose not to do it then I will find other ways to continue my experimentation and he will be a very busy boy the night of the ball. There are a number of people interested in having a piece of him. Now I am growing tired of your delaying the inevitable. Take the knife and do as you're told."

Lex took the knife hesitantly pulling it away from his throat.

"Good boy." Joshua purred as stepped away from Lex.

Lex turned and walked towards the door laying his shaking hand on the doorknob. The door clicked loudly as he turned the knob. His heart beat loudly in his chest and his breathing was shallow.

"Clark are you awake?"

"Lex?" Clark turned over no longer in pain like he was before.

"I'm here Clark. How are you feeling?"

"Better-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Joshua enter the room behind Lex.

Lex leaned over the bed and gave Clark a subtle look that attempted to communicate something. Clark looked at the knife in Lex's hand and attempted to push himself up the bed and away from the knife.

"Lex?" His tone was panicked and it made Lex cringe.

"Do it!" Joshua shouted at Lex as he approached closer to the bed.

Lex hesitated again waiting for the perfect moment.

"Do it now!" Joshua's commanding voice was unnerving as Lex made his decision.

He rose the knife high in the air, hovering over Clark's upper torso. The look of fear on Clark's face pained Lex as he began to plunge the knife downwards.


	16. Chapter 16

Lex followed through with the downward motion of the knife but at the last split second he twisted his body and plunged the knife blade into Joshua's stomach.

Clark's expression was one of surprise when he finally opened his squinted eyes. He had expected pain; still being weak from the kryponite he had expected the cool feel of the metal penetrating his skin. He hadn't expected the scene before him. Lex stood with one hand one the knife in Joshua's stomach and one on the man's shoulder pulling him into the blade.

Clark jumped from the bed and grabbed his friend.

"We have to get out of here Clark, now!" Lex shouted as he pushed the wheezing Joshua away and watched him fall into the nightstand by the bed. Satisfied that they wouldn't be followed Lex ran past Clark and out the door. "Move Clark!"

Clark ran behind Lex out the door of the apartment. He had no idea where to go in the maze of hallways, he hoped Lex knew what he was doing. There was no time for talk as the pair increased the distance between them and their fallen captor. They ran past a number of people any of which could have stopped them but didn't. They saw no guards and counted themselves lucky until the alarm began to sound throughout the mansion.

The next door they reached opened up to the yard and the long driveway that Clark remembered from his arrival. The guards were close behind them now as they crossed the open yard.

A bullet seared as it entered Lex's leg. He didn't hear the shot until after he felt the pain of the entry wound. The forward momentum of the bullet knocked his leg out form under him and he stumbled and fell hard on the cement. He grazed his hands and his shoulder as he skidded to a stop.

Clark turned and ran back towards his friend calling for him to get up.

"Go Clark! Get out of here!" Lex shouted at him as he saw Clark returning for him. "Go!"

"Lex I can't leave you here!" Clark argued as he looked between his friend and the approaching guards.

"Go damn it!"

Clark looked one last time at his friend before complying. He turned and ran as fast as he could given his weakened state towards the hedges on the other side of the parking lot. His breath burned in his lungs and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He hadn't often experienced the pain of physical exertion, which made him wonder why he wasn't healing now that he was away from the meteor rock.

He jumped up onto the chain link fence that blocked his path to freedom. As he climbed he was all too aware of how exposed he was to the guards. He anticipated being caught but was still surprised when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He kicked hard backwards knocking the guard to the ground. Moments later he was over the fence and running through the desert.

Once he had cleared enough distance and found a secure place to hide Clark fell to the ground. He was gasping for air and trying to regulate his breathing. He thought of the long drive through the desert to get to the mansion and didn't think that he would be able to make it back to civilization for help. Even if he did who would help him. He thought about Lex and worried about what was in store for his friend. He had to get him out of there but he needed help to do it.

Back at the mansion Lex was being dragged back across the parking lot. He didn't take his eyes off Clark until he knew his friend was safe. At that point in time he didn't care what happened to him so long as Clark was free. He dreaded what was to come but he knew he would be able to survive it with Clark out of the picture.

* * *

Chloe's plane had landed and she covered her hair and face with the thick black scarf before exiting into the terminal. She had researched the country and the culture and knew how limiting it was for women to move around unsupervised. She didn't want to stand out so she had her uncle arrange for a friend to meet her at the airport. He would act as her chaperone and ensure her safe movement around the city. 

The heat outside of the terminal was almost unbearable with the hooded scarf that covered her entire head and face except her eyes. How the hell did women get anything done when they had such a limiting wardrobe she thought to herself.

They made their way through the busy city, pushing and being pushed as they crossed busy streets with unyielding traffic both pedestrian and vehicular. The smells were assaulting her sinuses and the garbage that littered the streets in cert ain areas of the city made her furious, didn't these people have a liter program.

Everyone around her was busy in their daily lives bartering for food, taxing people around in rickshaws, doing laundry, selling produce or standing around visiting on the street corner. There was a strange mix of wealth within the city. There were Mercedes driving next to or behind donkey pulled carts. There were mansions on the sides of streets and there were layers upon layers of old apartments with laundry hanging from balconies. Chloe marveled at how similar people were everywhere when you got past all the language barrier and religion differences. Each person was just trying to make a living.

She sighed with relief as they final entered the hotel room where they were staying and she was able to shed the unwanted layers. The air conditioning in the room felt incredible and she stood in front of it fanning her shirt over the vent.

"What?" She asked at the look she received from he uncle's assistant.

He flushed slightly as he turned and looked away clearing his throat. "I think we have a lead on your friends. It's not good news if they are where our sources tell us they are."

"Oh my God, where are they!" Chloe's raced forward in her typical exuberant style.

"It turns out they may in fact be being held at the home of Joshua Bruha. He is notorious in the community as well as the inner circles of crime. The American government has been watching him for a while now but have been unable to arrest him on anything that will stick. Every time we think we have him he slips through the cracks using one of his high paid lawyers."

"That's the name Lex gave to Clark when he phone him, before Clark disappeared." Chloe paced the hotel floor as she listened.

"Surveillance photographs picked up on two people who resemble your friend Kent and Lionel Luthor entering the compound of the mansion. If they are in there we can't get them out without jeopardizing our recent investigation." He continued.

"Get me in there. I'll get them out."

"Absolutely no way." He shook his head vehemently. "You have no idea how dangerous that would be, especially for a woman."

"Listen mister, my friends are in trouble and I intend on getting them out of trouble." Chloe informed him in her no nonsense voice that meant there was no arguing and no turning back.

* * *

Lex wished he could die right here and now. His leg bled unchecked as Joshua dug his fingers in and around the bullet wound. Lex's face was covered in blood and he had difficulties opening his eyes through the swelling. His lip was swollen and his throat was so parched that he couldn't swallow even if it didn't hurt to attempt it. 

He tried to move away but there was nowhere to go. All the fingers on his left hand were broken and he was pretty sure from the pain in his chest that a few ribs were broken as well.

Joshua mercifully left the bullet wound alone momentarily but Lex knew it wasn't a reprieve. He wasn't surprised when he received kick after kick to his stomach.

Suddenly there was cold water hitting his body with such force that it stung. The pressure of the water rolled him over onto his back making him shout out in agony.

"Had enough!" Joshua yelled from across the room.

When no answer came Joshua shut the water off and approached Lex. He held his side holding the dressings on his stab wound as he reached down and slammed Lex's head off the cement behind him. Mercifully, Lex blacked out. If he had he presence of thought he would have been thankful for the reprieve.

* * *

Clark stumbled along the somewhat paved roadway. His legs barely carried his weight as he squinted into the sun straight ahead. The heat waves rose from the sand and there was no shelter in site. He had hidden behind sand dunes whenever he saw an approaching vehicle but he knew that he would need assistance soon. 

He had a lot of time to ponder on why his powers were not returning without the effects of the kryptonite. He reasoned that the effects must be longer in the running do to the fact that they were inhaled into his system. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out waiting for their return before he would have to get help.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer to come when his body finally gave into the dehydration, heat and fatigue. He stumbled and fell a number of times before he simply lay face down in the sand that ran across the road waiting for what came next.

In the distance he could hear a car. Part of him hoped that the car was coming his way and would see him. The other part of him feared what would happen if the occupants of the car were guards from Joshua's mansion.

The car rumbled to a stop and the two men in the back seat got out of the vehicle. One man gently toed at Clark's body checking to see if he was dead. Clark moaned lightly as they lifted him to his feet and led him to the car. He didn't try to talk, he figured the less said the better.

He sunk into the back seat of the car and was thankful for the cold leather that met his face. It was short lived as he was propped up between the two men who spoke across him to each other in a language Clark didn't recognize.

Panic clutched his lungs and heart at the one word he did recognize, Amir. Surely there had to be more than one Amir. This couldn't be the same person who had been so adamant about purchasing Clark. He struggled in vain to get out of the car. His hands were easily returned to his sides and the two men spoke in reassuring tones to him as they sped off down the road.

* * *

Chloe and her chaperone made there way into the depths of the city to the local market notorious for back door deals. There was no open crime or sex dealings in a city of this nature. The countries religious values and beliefs strictly forbid it. Any and all business conducted of this nature was done discretely in back rooms of various businesses. 

She had the starts of a plan that had taken a while to convince her uncle's friend that she would be carrying out with or without his help. Now here they were and it was her that was rethinking the decision. She new she had to get into Joshua's mansion but a part of her worried about what would happen once she was inside.

She was surprised at how convincing her associate was in his role as he dragged her by the arm into a dimly lit backroom of one of the hotels. Once inside he commanded her in a strong authoritative tone to sit. She did so as she looked around at the men already in the room. He pointed to the corner, she scurried over and pretended to coward in it.

"This one just got here. It's taken a while back home to break her but her spunk is wearing off now. I'm sure that which ever of you buy her your boss won't be disappointed." He continued the act as he walked over and pushed her down completely with his foot.

"Let's see her." One of the men in the corner spoke up.

Complying he reached down and roughly pulled the scarf off her head and face. He then pulled her to her feet and into the light to let the men get a better look at her hair and eyes.

"The rest of her." The same man finished.

The look exchanged between her and her chaperone was brief. It was enough for her to gather her courage and give the okay with her eyes but not enough that the other occupants of the room would notice the communication.

He started to gently remove the rest of the robe-like cover that she was wearing before slipping back into character and pulling it the rest of the way off with what seemed like little concern for her modesty.

She stood attempting to cover herself as much as she could with her arms and hands until he reached down and pulled them away so they could see everything they were looking to buy.

She didn't look at any of them as she stood shivering with nervousness more than because of the temperature.

"How much?"

She was thankful that none of the men attempted to approach her. She had been told that this was how it would be. None of the men in the room were purchasing for themselves. They were strictly sent out to pick up new additions for the homes of their employers. She was relieved that for now at least she wasn't in any direct danger.

She had also been briefed in what Joshua liked. Thanks to the military's surveillance they had known that Joshua's purchaser would be here tonight and that he often picked women with blonde features since the majority of women found here had dark features.

After what seemed like an eternity of bartering the men came to a decision. Chloe was impressed with her associate's ability to sway the bidding in favor of the man who represented Joshua. She tried to contain her excitement and fear as the first piece of the plan was falling into place. She had managed to get herself into Joshua's mansion. Now she had to figure out a way to get to Clark and Lex.

* * *

Lex came to with an abrupt start as he felt a sharp pain running from his hand up to his arm and shoulder. He squinted and tried to focus on the seen that met him upon awaking. Joshua knelt beside him and was squeezing his left hand between his fingers. He smiled at Lex when he saw the pale man finally waking up. 

"Waky, waky sleeping beauty."

Lex groaned in pain and memory as he rolled onto his back, hand still being held in place.

Joshua left his hand and straddled Lex's stomach so that his face was inches from Lex's. He leaned in even closer and whispered in a calm tone, "What the fuck were you thinking?" Lex cringed at the word fuck since he had seldom heard Joshua resort to profanity.

"Did you honestly think you could escape? Hmm?" He paused briefly for the answer. "I own you, I own this city. There isn't anyone I know that wouldn't turn you back in to me even if you made it as far as the city. My first showing of you at the party ensured that there is nowhere you can go without being recognized."

He grabbed Lex's face between his hands and forcibly kissed him. Lex fought the kiss this time for the first time in a long while. Joshua smiled at his efforts. "Back to this again are we? I had hoped that you had learned from our first go 'round but no matter I enjoyed breaking you the first time so I'm sure I'll enjoy this too."

His words were followed by a punch to Lex's already brutalized face. Lex didn't cry out, he didn't have the energy. Another punch followed and Joshua leaned down and licked the blood that was starting fresh from Lex's lip.

"Such a shame to see you like this. All those years of watching you in Metropolis. You were so beautifully elegant and confident. You were always dressed nice and had that air about you." He stopped and stroked the bruise around one of Lex's eyes, "Now here you are. Reduced to nothing. In time, if I allow it, your beauty will return but I can strip you down to even less. I can humiliate you in ways you never thought possible. That or you can smarten the fuck up and learn your place."

He leaned in closer, "What's it going to be?"

The sudden knock at the door brought them both back to the present awareness of the world around them.

"Enter!" Joshua shouted unmoving from his position.

He glared up at the man who dared to interrupt his session.

"Sir," The man hesitated with slight fear before surging on, "My cousin called. It appears they have picked up a stray on the highway. It sounds like he resembles something you have lost. They are taking him to his boss Amir. He thought you would like to know."

"Damn it!" Joshua stood up forgetting Lex for the moment and stalked out of the room. Lex could hear him called over his shoulder to get Amir on the phone immediately.

The door closed and locked into place. Lex tried to look around the room for the first time and recognized it with a sinking stomach. He was back in the original room where this whole thing had started. No doubt he was here to re-instill some of his previous learnings. At the present time he was too busy worrying about Clark being brought to Amir to worry about his upcoming lessons.

* * *

Clark had given up trying in vain to get out of the car. It was cruising down the highway at a rate that would have made it impossible to jump from even if he could have gotten out the door. 

He watched as the desert sands moved past the car unchanging. The endless, flat wasteland seemed to continue on forever. Forever that is until he saw the city in the distance. His heart skipped; if he could get away once he was in the city he would be able to get help.

As the city streets passed by along with the traffic and people, Clark formulated a number of plans in his mind. He knew he couldn't let himself end up at Amir's and he had heard one of the men on the phone mentioning Joshua. He knew he didn't want to end up back there unless it was to rescue Lex.

The car pulled to a halt outside the gates of a large, heavily treed yard. The man on his left said something to the guard at the gate and they were admitted into the compound. Any of the plans in Clark's calculation hadn't factored in gates, fences and guards. His mind raced trying to formulate plan B.

He discovered quickly how futile his plan B had been when he was met at the door of the car by three guards all holding semi-automatics. He was carefully led into the house. It seemed that they were all hesitant to touch him. Probably afraid of damaging the merchandise before their boss saw it, Clark bitterly thought to himself.

"We meet again." A man who was obviously Amir strolled down the hallway, cane in hand and sporting a bit of a limp as he walked. Clark couldn't remember him from the ball, he barely remembered anything that Lex hadn't told him about.

Amir approached him and began poking and prodding. "Looks like old Joshua has been taking good care of you." He walked around Clark eyeing him up and down making Clark very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I think you will do nicely." He admired as he ran his fingers through the back of Clark's hair and walked back to the front. "Take him to his new room."

Clark panicked and turned to run but was stopped in his tracks by a guard standing in his way.Amir laughed at the attempted and approached Clark again. "Listen to me carefully boy, Joshua may have tolerated your antics but rest assured I will not."

He turned his attention away again and waved him off, "Take him."

As he was being lead away Clark heard a man call out for Amir, phone in hand he approached and Clark caught Joshua's name as the smaller man passed Amir the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello Amir." Joshua snarled into the phone when the other man finally got on the line. "Seems to me you have something of mine." He paused briefly before continuing, "I want it back."

"What is it worth to you?" Amir answered.

"Do not try my patience Amir. I want him back. He belongs to me. You saw the events at the party. There is no one who will dispute my claim on him."

"Ahh but what is it that your people say, "Possession is nine tenths of the law"? I'm sure we can work something out."

"I want him returned to me unharmed. I swear by all that is holy if you touch one hair on his head you will pray for mercy, friend or not."

Amir's laugh rang through the line, "Come now old friend, I am simply suggesting a little sporting event to decide his fate."

"What kind of sporting event?" Joshua prompted.

"Your prize possession, that other boy, the pale one, against my strongest fighter. The winner will be the one who survives the fight. If he wins you get your precious boy back. If he losses I keep him."

"**They** already belong to me. What makes you think that I would risk losing them both?"

"Because I will wager something else that you want."

"What is that exactly?"

"I have a breeding pair of California Condors that I will turn over to you if you win."

Joshua thought over the proposition and what he stood to gain. He had in fact been looking for the California Condor for sometime now and to collect a breeding pair would be a nice addition to his collection. He was sure that if Lex was in full health he could hold his own in a battle.

"Think of the increase in the popularity of your collection once people see the bald ones true predatory nature. If he is successful this could be the advertising that you need to invoke interest in the rest of your collection. Think of how great it would be to have him fighting to the death for the return of his companion. People will eat that up. Not to mention gaining the Condors to boot." Amir prodded.

"He is not in any condition to fight right now. He will need time to recover and to train." Joshua said thinking out loud.

Amir chuckled at the mention of the boy's need for healing. It was obvious that the two had attempted to escape. He knew that the ruthlessness of his friend would have befallen Lex once he was caught.

"How long will he require to recover?"

"A month, maybe two."

"I can't wait that long Joshua. Have you looked at the boy? There is no way that he can remain here without the temptation to touch him becoming too great."

"I will see what my doctor's can do. Maybe he can fight with his hand in a cast and without the training. In the mean time though I will need the other one back, temporarily. I have a ball in two nights that I require he be present at."

"I can accommodate that. Who knows maybe we can work out some sort of shared agreement. We could look at visitation rights should your boy win him back."

Joshua sighed and chuckled at the jest. "We have been friends far too long for me to enter into any long term agreements with you."

* * *

The door to Lex's cell opened abruptly but Lex was far to drained physically and emotionally to acknowledge it. He lay on the floor in his own blood trying to block the pain by focusing on his breathing.

"I want nothing more than to continue your lessons for the day but there has been a change in agenda. Seems your friend has managed to be picked up by Amir's men."

Lex winced in pain as he tried to move to view Joshua better.

"Oh what the hell," Joshua shrugged as he strolled over to Lex and kicked him once more in the side. "Now as I was saying, what are we to do about your friend's fate?"

Lex stared up with contempt, which quickly earned him a slap across the face.

"Wipe that look off your face right now!" Joshua shouted, "I will not tolerate your behavior any longer. If you don't wish to save your friend keep it up and I will call Amir and let him know to go ahead and do what he will with him!"

Lex forced himself to look up with a blank stare as opposed to one of hatred. His insides turned with contempt and he sincerely hoped it wasn't depicted on his visage.

"Amir and I have decided that you will fight for your friend's safe return. My doctor's will be into see you momentarily and get you patched up. This fight will be to the death and will take place as soon as I deem you are fit enough to hold your own in the battle. In the mean time he will return here for the duration of the ball and the private viewing that we discussed. You had better pull yourself together before then because I will not tolerate any more antics."

With that Joshua left the room and locked the door. Lex wanted to cry out in anger but knew it would do no good. Moments later the door opened and the doctor and nurses entered to attend to his injuries.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Clark stood eye level with Amir who had just informed him of the upcoming fight.

"You," Amir started as he gripped Clark's chin in his hands but loosened his grip as an afterthought, "had better watch your behavior while you are here. I have told Joshua that I will not touch you until after the fight but I haven't always been known as a man of my word."

He turned and walked away from Clark needing to put some distance between himself and his unwilling captive.

"Let me fight instead of Lex." Clark offered hoping that his abilities would return and he could avoid Lex having to fight. He knew he could never kill someone but he didn't like the thought of Lex being put in that position either.

"And risk losing the chance to have you to myself? No, I don't think so. If your friend wants you back he will do as he swore to do the night of the ball and protect you with his life if necessary."

"I'll never let you hurt him."

Amir laughed, "You won't be able to stop me. Now get some rest, your services are required by Joshua in two nights."

"What services?" Clark paled slightly at the implication.

"Oh he never told you? You are going to a party." He smiled at Clark and left the room leaving him alone with his thoughts. He couldn't remember much from the first party but he knew he hadn't liked the outcome.

* * *

Chloe was escorted into the mansion by two armed guards who held her firmly by the elbows. She didn't have to work too hard at pretending to be afraid. If she were honest with herself she would have to admit she was terrified. She berated herself yet again for her inability to think through the implications of a plan before implementing it.

They proceeded down a long hallway and into an office that was lined with books and contained a desk piled high with papers. The man at the desk turned to face them and she had to stifle her expression when she recognized Joshua from his pictures.

"And who is this?" He waved his hand at her.

"Ahmed picked her up at the market. He thought you would like her." One of the guards informed him as he rose and walked around the desk.

Joshua reached at a hand to finger her blonde hair and Chloe made a motion to turn her head away.

"You have beautiful eyes you know." Joshua whispered as he moved his fingers from her hair to her cheek.

Suddenly his drew his attention from her and looked back at the guards. "Bring her to her knew quarters and get her settled in. I am sure that the other women will help her with all she needs to learn."

With that he turned and walked back to the desk resuming his interest in the computer.

They were almost at the door when he called out again, "Let Karema know she has a new ward."

Chloe wondered who Karema was as they strolled down the hallways again. They stopped momentarily at a door as the guards unlocked it. The door opened and revealed a beautiful garden and water fountain. Chloe looked around the room in awe at the various bright colors throughout.

There were women around the room enjoying the water and laying in the sun that was shining in from the sunlight above. They all seemed content laying on the lawn chairs, stacks of pillows or swimming in the pool just off the side of the fountain.

The walls of the room were lined with balconies that led into numerous apartments. Each one had plants and flowers; some had clothing spread along the railings of the balcony to dry. The presence of guards standing armed beside the various exits was the only indicator that this was not a resort.

The women in the room slowly one by one turned their attention on her. Whispers could be heard as faint murmurs as she was escorted past the women. She was taken up a set of stairs and through a door, which lead to a hallway that was lined with still more doors. Obviously the doors were for the apartments that she had seen the balconies for, she thought to herself as they approached one of the doors.

The guard knocked loudly on the door and called out for Karema to answer.

Moments later a women appeared at the door. She was beautiful Chloe noticed. Her hair was silver with age and her face held the wrinkles of a long life filled with laughter and tears, but she was beautiful still.

"Bring her in to me." She told the guards as she turned in a whirl of long colorful robes and walked across the cool tiled floors back into her apartment's living room.

"Please take a seat." She looked at Chloe, "Would you like something to drink?"

Chloe nodded realizing her thirst for the first time since arriving at this place.

"Leave us." She waved her hand at the guards in dismissal and Chloe was surprised to see them leave promptly. She did as she was asked and took a seat on the burgundy chair by the balcony.

From her spot she could look out through the railing and across to the garden below. She waited somewhat impatiently for Karema to return.

"I am guessing that you are not here of your own will. Probably bought up at the market hmm? Were you in the country traveling when you were picked up?"

Chloe had rehearsed her situation well as answered convincingly, "I was taken from my university back home and brought here. Where ever here is?"

Karema smiled and Chloe couldn't help but continue taking a liking to her. "You are at the home of Joshua Bruha. You have no doubt been brought here to work, dance, and do whatever is asked of you."

"Dance?"

"Yes my dear." She started as she handed Chloe a cup of tea. "Every girl here brings some skill set to the parties thrown in this house."

"And if I don't have a skill?" Chloe asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You will learn one or you will be used in the kitchen or serving. One as pretty as you should not be used strictly for serving purposes though. I imagine that he will call for you."

"He?"

"Joshua," She paused to sip her own tea. "He frequently calls upon the new girls to spent the night with them."

Chloe stood up suddenly and her teacup fell to the ground. "You can't seriously mean."

Karema stood and approached her placing her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Relax sweetie, all the women fight at the start but as you can see they all come to enjoy life here." He nodded over the balcony.

"You mean all these girls were taken from their homes? From their lives?"

"Yes and no. You see some girls were brought here under similar situations to yours. Others were sold by their parents when they became of age."

The look of disgust on Chloe's face caused Karema's eyes to soften more. "I know you do not understand the ways of our world but I assure you this is not such a bad place to be. For the most part we are left alone and provided with anything we request. The odd times some are called on for parties or an evening with Joshua. He never shares us nor does he tolerate mistreatment among his women."

"How long," Chloe stopped to swallow the bile that threatened to rise in her throat when she thought of all the families of all the girls she has seen downstairs. "How long have you been here?"

Karema's laugh transcended to her eyes as she answered, "A very long time my dear, a very long time indeed. Come we must start your lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Of course. You must learn to some of the simpler dance moves before the party in two nights. It's either that our you will have to serve drinks."

Chloe disliked the sound of either option as she followed Karema into the middle of the living room for her first lesson.


	18. Chapter 18

The two days until the party dragged by for Lex who while he had reprieve from the physical abuse resulting from Joshua's anger over the attempted escape still had no break from the mental and emotional threats. Joshua had just left his room after his resent visit and Lex lay on the floor thinking about Clark.

Joshua had not given him any information regarding Clark other than to insinuate that Clark would be lucky to make it to the party alive since he was in Amir's care, let alone make it to the fight. Lex had been left with the far reaches of his imagination in his solitude. A number of scenarios about how Clark was being treated played in his head and with Joshua's innuendos leading his fears his imagination was definitely over-active.

Lex was anxious to see Clark and he had the promise of seeing him for a few minutes prior to the party, if Clark made it. He was glad that he healed fast for Clark's sake. Whatever nightmare Clark had been living, Lex didn't want to add to his friend's worries with his injuries. Lex hadn't seen in a mirror but he knew he must be healing well because his eyes felt far less swollen and while his hand still pained him he could somewhat move his fingers. His ribs hurt less as well and he was finally able to take a full breath without doubling over in pain.

He had a while to go but he knew he was making quick progress, so much so that Joshua had even noted it. He had questioned Lex about his speedy recovery to which Lex had little response. He didn't feel the need to let Joshua in on the fact that he healed faster than most. Than information may just be the ammunition Joshua needed to physically vent on Lex more than he already was prone to do.

The hours crept by even slower as he waited for transfer to his apartment to meet with Clark. He was wondering if they had forgotten about him when the door finally opened. He was taken to the apartment, which with great disappointment he found empty. He had hoped to find Clark already there. The guards left him with directions to shower, eat and dress in preparation for the party. They said nothing when asked about Clark's arrival, they simply shut the door and secured the lock in place.

Left alone yet again with his thoughts Lex strolled around the apartment remembering the last time he was standing in the living room. He thought about his decision to try an escape and shook his head sadly. He always seemed to make things harder for himself and those around him. He thought of Joshua's request that he cut Clark with the knife and knew in his heart that he could never have brought himself to carry out the demand. No, escape had been the right thing to do. If things had gone as he had hoped they would be back in Smallville right now.

He searched the fridge for food as he thought of Smallville and the promise that it had held for him. He had hated that his father had sent him to the small town. He thought of it as an exile of sorts but after meeting Clark that had changed. Clark's friendship was bitter sweet. He valued Clark's friendship but Clark's life had reminded him again and again of what he could never have.

He could never have the loving family, the perfect home, the close friendships that Clark had. He was destined to live a different life. He thought of the castle and how suiting it was that he lived there. It, like his life, was cold, heartless, dark and empty.

He laughed a little but stopped when he felt the sharp pain of his ribs rebel against the motion. "Fuck." He whispered as he grabbed his side. He finally settled on having some toast and butter hoping that after going without food he would be able to hold at least that much down.

He carried his toast with him as he crossed the bedroom and turned on the shower. He turned around and stared into the smooth dark glass of the window and wondered just who was on the other side, if anyone, watching him as he let his pants fall and got into the shower.

* * *

"Amir!" Joshua called as he walked across the entrance hallway. He reached out and patted his friend on the back as he embraced him in a hug. He glared at Clark over Amir's shoulder and Clark felt a shiver of fear at the look behind the eyes.

"Did you do as I asked?"

Amir laughed and pointed at Clark, "Look at him! He is in one piece, I didn't touch him. I hope you know how hard it was. A boy like that is screaming to be touched."

"Good." Joshua nodded as he examined Clark.

"Was it worth it?" He turned his attention to Clark.

Not knowing what to say Clark didn't respond. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to.

His lack of response spurred Joshua's anger and he grabbed the back of Clark's neck pulling him forward and slamming him chest down onto a side table in the entrance way.

"Oh shit." Clark gasped as his chest hit the table.

Joshua motioned for one of his men to give him his belt. The guard quickly removed his belt as bid and handed it to his employer.

"I. Asked. You. Was. It. Worth. It?" Joshua shouted as he held Clark in place with one hand as he whipped Clark across the back between his words. "Was it? Answer me?"

"No!" Clark cried out in response.

The beating stopped and Clark was hauled back upright. Joshua grasped his hair and held him inches from his own face. "You will not disappoint me tonight. Am I clear?"

Clark nodded yes as he attempted to avoid looking Joshua in the eyes.

"You will kneel by my side at this party, do as you are bid and remain silent. One word from you and so help me I will give my consent to Amir."

Clark nodded in understanding again.

"You have been quite co-operative since your arrival here and it appears that your young friend gets you into more trouble than is necessary. Talk to him. I think I have convinced him that fighting is futile but I want you to assure him that you want to co-operate. Got it?"

Clark again nodded.

"Good boy. Tonight you will be required to do some tasks that I suspect are out of your comfort level but you need to know that the ramifications will be far greater if you do not complete them." With that he turned his attention to the guards, "Take him to his quarters."

"Amir, I believe you and I have some arrangement to discuss." Joshua turned to his friend who was smiling lustfully at the scene in front of him, and ushered him down the hallway in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lex exited the shower and was over-come with emotions when he emerged from the bathroom and saw Clark sitting on the bed. Clark looked pale and tired, his eyes were watery and his hair was a mess.

"Oh God Clark." Lex sighed as he crossed the room to sit by his friend's side.

Clark looked up at Lex and bravely tried to smile. "Hi again."

Lex didn't return the smile and the look of worry on his face made Clark's smile fade as well.

"Are you? Did he?"

"I'm fine Lex. He didn't touch me. Actually, he didn't even come to see me. He said being around me without touching me was too difficult so he posted a guard to look after me. How about you?" Clark motioned at the bruising that had faded but still remained on Lex's face, shoulders, ribs and back.

"I've been better." He smiled, "Seriously Clark I'm just glad your okay."

"So Joshua was pretty pissed eh?"

"You could say that. I don't know what made him more angry, losing you or being stabbed, either way he was none to impressed."

"What is going to happen tonight?" Clark tentatively changed the subject.

"I wish I knew." Lex looked at the glass wall for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just don't say anything, keep a low profile, don't make eye contact with anyone and try to do what he asks."

"Sound easy enough." Clark tried to kid.

"I'm worried about you. There are things that he made me do at the last party that I don't think you will be able to do."

"Like what?"

"Like oral sex." There was a pause, "On men."

The look on Clark's face said it all. He couldn't do that. "How did you-"

"There are things that I have done in my past that I am not proud of Clark. Things that made it somewhat easier for me to follow through with what was demanded."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"After you went missing I did some digging into your past to try to figure out where you might have gone."

Lex looked embarrassed to say the least. "Clark, I was young and I-"

"Lex," Clark interrupted, "It's okay. Everyone has a past. Everyone has secrets." He thought of his secrets briefly and realized that any hope he had of his abilities returning would be delayed again by his return to this apartment.

Lex sighed beside him and the two sat quiet for a moment before Lex broke the silence. "You better have a shower, you look terrible."

"I-" Clark started but stopped when he looked up and saw the humor in his friends eyes.

"I guess I probably do." He smiled in return and rose to head into the bathroom. Lex in turn went to the kitchen in search of some food for Clark and maybe some more for himself since he had been able to handle the toast.

* * *

Chloe had been fairing quite well since her arrival. No one had bothered her and her fears about being called to Joshua's bed had not materialized. She had spent a great deal of time with Karema and some of the other women in the apartments learning the art of belly dancing. If the impending worry for Clark and Lex hadn't been so prevalent she may have even enjoyed herself. She had constantly been on the look out for a way to get into the main mansion to look for Clark and Lex but had not been provided with such an opportunity. She hoped that this evenings events would allow her the freedom to move around the building easier.

She had gotten to know some of the girls and heard their stories of how they had come to be in this place. It made her angry that these women's lives could vanish purely for someone's selfish desires. She was surprised repetitively by their tenacity and adaptability. They seemed to have fallen into their new role in life from all outward appearances but once she got them talking they broke down into tears. Some of them were strong enough to openly reminisce about their pasts while others completely removed themselves from the conversation completely.

Now the entire wing of women was a whirlwind of activity. Everyone was getting ready for the party, showering, primping, dress and practicing. She was no different. She had showered and dressed in the red belly dance costume that she was provided with.

She couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror in awe. Her hair was completely covered by the shear scarf-like headdress held in place by a silver beaded tiara. The tiara was in a v-shape and the tiny beads that dangled of the front laid neatly between her eyebrows. Her face was covered except her eyes with the same shear material pinned in place.

The two-piece dress was much more revealing than she would have liked but she found she felt somewhat sexy in the attire. The bra part of the costume was red with the same silver beadwork and an intricate design of sequence. She was surprised at the weight of it when she had put it on. It weighed a tonne and she questioned its ability to stay up during the dancing.

The shirt was long and flowing and she had another scarf of the same silver sequence and beads that she tied loosely around her hips as a belt. She had no shoes on and noted that none of the other women wore shoes either.

"You look beautiful." Karema nodded in approval as she finished the last of Chloe's makeup.

"Thanks." Karema would have been rewarded for the compliment by one of Chloe's large full smiles if the scarf on her face hadn't covered it.

"Are you ready?"

"Um, I think so." She looked herself over once more in the full-length mirror.

"Good then it is time to go." Karema motioned to the door and slowly guided Chloe towards it with a gentle hand on her lower back. The rest of the women hurried to finish their final touch ups and followed them out into the main mansion.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she realized her chance to find Clark and Lex started the minute she exited the confines of the apartment complex.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do me a favor tonight?"

"What's that?" Clark looked over at Lex who was drinking a glass of water leaned against the counter seemingly lost in thought.

"No matter what happens, don't resist it."

"What do you mean no matter what happens?" Clark swallowed nervously.

"I told Joshua that I would take your tasks on at the party if he left you out of it but I'm afraid that our little escape attempt would have quashed that deal."

"Lex, I know what to do. Sit quietly and don't draw any attention. It's the rest of it that I'm worried about."

"I'm hoping that Joshua will start out slowly, testing our obedience." Lex almost choked on the words. "After the party he has arranged a private viewing of us," He cleared his throat and downed the last of the water, "Of us having sex."

"What? Lex you didn't say anything about that. I can't. But you-"

Lex crossed the floor and placed his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Calm down."

"But Lex we can't. He can't seriously expect us to, to, you know." Clark stuttered unable to say the words.

"Why can't he? He did it before. At the last party." Lex reminded.

"This is different. I wasn't a willing participant last time. Hell, I'm lucky to barely remember being there."

"He can, Clark." Lex stared at his young friend's worried eyes, "And he will." He sounded unnervingly confident making Clark even more uncomfortable. If Lex said it would happen he had to believe it would.

"I can't do this." He sounded nervous even to his own ears.

"We don't have a choice Clark. I wish we did but we don't. All I can do is promise that I'll do whatever I can to make it go easier for you, but you need to try to relax and not fight it."

Clark made a slight noise that sounded a little like a laugh mixed with disgust and disbelief.

"I'm serious Clark." Lex nodded at his friend as he turned back to the counter and leaned against it with a sigh.

"Do you think things will ever be normal again?"

"Not the way things are looking right now, no." Lex answered with brutal honesty. "If I can manage to win this fight they have planned then at least you'll be back here with me. And I won't be dead" He added as an after thought.

"I do know one thing for sure, if I win and you come back, I don't think I'll have the courage to try another escape."

Lex looked so young, so pale and so defeated to Clark who wasn't used to seeing this side of him. He always looked so self-assured, so smug, so cocky. He didn't like seeing Lex so fragile looking. He looked like he would break at any moment.

"Do you think you can win?"

"I'd better."

"You don't blame yourself for trying to escape do you?"

"If I hadn't tried you wouldn't be asked to do anything tonight at the party. Joshua would have let me do your tasks and mine. Now because of me-"

"Now because of you I'm not laying around recovering from a stab wound to the chest." Clark crossed the room and leaned against the kitchen counter next to his friend. "You did what you had to do Lex. You took a chance and it almost worked. You can't be expected to stay here and give up any and all chance of freedom."

"I'm jealous of you, you know?"

"What?" Clark turned to Lex. "Jealous of what?"

"You, well your family mostly."

"Come on Lex, you can't be serious."

"No really. Look around Clark." Lex waved his hand in a gesture towards the rest of the apartment. "Would our father sell you into this?"

He looked at Clark sadly but didn't give him a chance to answer before continuing, "When ever I came over to your house. When ever I watched your dad and how he was with you. And your mom."

"Your part of that you know."

"Yeah right." Lex smirked at Clark.

"You are. Ever since you became my friend you became part of my extended family."

"Your father hates me almost as much as he hates my father."

"He doesn't hate you Lex."

Just then the door opened, interrupting their conversation, "Come now boys enough of this bleeding heart bullshit." Joshua sighed as he looked at the pair. Clark blushed realizing that Joshua had obviously been listening to part of their conversation.

"Nice to see you are ready to go." He acknowledged the pants that the two wore as they stood there in nothing other than just the pants.

"You're healing nicely." He turned his attention to Lex.

Lex turned his eyes to the floor not wanting to set the mood for the night to one of anger so early on.

"Oh almost forgot." He tossed Lex two collars and chains the same as the one Lex had worn to the first party. "Put them on." He stood and waited.

Lex turned to Clark and gingerly placed the collar around his neck before doing his own up.

"Here." Joshua snapped his fingers and held out his hand for the end of the leashes which Lex hesitantly handed over.

"Excellent. Shall we." He turned on his heels and gave the leashes a tug. "Oh and boys don't piss me off this evening."

Lex saw that for what it was, the only warning they were going to get all night. He nodded to Clark to follow his lead as they walked a few paces behind with their heads bowed to the ground.

Clark couldn't believe this was happening. How could he be subjected to this humiliation when he had his abilities? He should be able to rescue Lex from this situation without even breaking a sweat. He had to find where they were putting the kryptonite into the air supply and somehow get rid of it. He had been thinking out a number of plans when he was pulled back to reality by the loud sound of clapping.

He looked up and his stomach lurched at the scene before him. They were entering the ballroom and there was a large crowd of people applauding their arrival. They followed Joshua across the dance floor to the head table, which was again located on the stage at the front of the room.

All the people in the room were dressed to the hilt in jewels and fine cloths and he was suddenly even more acutely aware of how underdressed he actually was. He dared a glance over at Lex who seemed a little less unsettled by the goings on. Clark remembered with some sympathy that this wasn't the first time Lex had been flaunted in such a manner.

They approached the head table and Joshua motioned for them to kneel on the stacks of pillows that were located on either side of his chair. Lex sat to the right and Clark to the left. Once they were all seated the remainder of the people in the room found their seats as well.

Joshua stood to address the audience. "I want to thank you all for attending this event this evening. I hope that you are enjoying the festivities. As I am sure you are all aware, the money raised from the auctions this evening will go towards the children's local hospital fund in the city."

He was interrupted by the loud applause that his words earned him and Clark and Lex couldn't have felt more sickened. They both stared straight ahead disgusted at how this man obviously manipulated his way into the hearts of his followers.

"There is a silent auction for the various items around the room. We have a lovely set of paintings donated by the Art Gallery Royale, some sculptures against the far wall, a set of handmade quilts and a good many other items that I am sure will be of interest to some of you."

He paused again and waited for the attention of the group to return from looking around at the items. "In addition, we have here tonight two of my prized possessions from my collection. There is a bidding sheet up front here for those of you wishing to purchase a dance at anytime through out the night. Anything other than a dance will have to be discussed with me in private later this evening."

Here was some laughter and some whistles exchanged at those words and Lex tried to peer out of the corner of his eye at Clark to see how he was handling the situation so far.

Clark was feeling the pressure of the attention getting to him and he reasoned that his first somewhat unconscious appearance at this type of a function was far easier. He felt hot all over from blushing as a result of the hungry eyes that looked him up and down with obvious lust. He focused on keeping his breathing regular and his heart from racing out of his chest.

"Now let's eat so we can get on with the entertainment." Joshua finished and sat down placing a hand on either boys heads and petting them fondly for the benefit of anyone still watching.

Dinner arrived, plate after plate and Clark was sincerely thankful that Lex had fed him before they left the room. Everything smelled so good but he didn't dare to think any of it would be for them. Lex on the other hand knew how this was going to go and was busy trying to will away what he knew was coming next.

"I believe you know what to do." Joshua turned to Lex.

Lex looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Is this something you can handle on your own or would you like some help." Joshua smiled and tilted his head towards Clark.

Lex didn't dare speak. He knew the game. Joshua would incorporate Clark's help if he wanted to regardless of what Lex wanted. He simply let his hands be secured behind his back and then shuffled his way under the table. He started what he knew was expected but continually watched down the row of knees for Clark's appearance.

A few minutes into his work he became settled with the knowledge that this was a task set for just him and was relieved that Clark would not have to join him.

He worked his way down the table with some difficulty and then reappeared by Joshua's side. He wanted so badly to wipe that smug look off his captors face when he settled into his assigned position next to him.

Joshua dipped his napkin in a glass of water on the table and turned towards Lex. "You missed a spot." Joshua smiled knowing he was testing Lex's resolve to behave for the evening as he leaned over and wiped at the corner of Lex's mouth with the damp cloth.

Lex didn't move, he simply stared past Joshua and took solace in the memory of the look on Joshua's face when he had stabbed him. Maybe one day he would get to see that look again.

On the other side of Joshua, Clark jumped slightly when the music started. The meal and dishes were being cleared away when the music began to fill the room. It became increasingly louder with every beat of the drums and there was a murmur from the crowd when the whirl of colorful dancers began to filter in.

The dancers were covered in bright colorful dresses and scarves that seemed to float through the air with the tempo of the music. The music was added to by the sound of the beads on the costumes shaking together as the girls worked their way through the crowd.

The audience applauded as the belly dancers took their positions in and amongst the tables. Clark watched in awe as the girls moved their hips and their arms to the beat of the music. The music was very ethnic and unlike anything he had ever heard in Smallville. For a moment he was almost enjoying himself.

"Do you like the girls? Or is it just the dancing that you like?" Joshua turned to him.

"I-"

His brief word was rewarded with a slap across the face. "Do not speak!"

Clark looked utterly confused, hadn't he just been asked a direct question.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise as one of the dancers dressed in red and silver sequence slammed chest first into a servant carrying a tray of empty dishes.

"What the hell!" Joshua shouted as he rose from his seat.

"Clark." Chloe whispered under her breath, thankful for the cover of the scarf that hid her face and her expression. She had seen him midway through a turn and slammed into the servant before she had time to recover.

She stood staring up at the head table at Clark and she felt her heart beat quicken. She hadn't expected to see him like that, shirtless and kneeling at someone's side. She wasn't really sure what she had expected, but she knew it wasn't that.

The room fell silent and she realized that all eyes were on her. Karema came and stood beside her, "I am sorry sir. She is new. It won't happen again."

"Ahh, right the new girl. See that she practices more." Joshua called out realizing that a loss of temper with the girl in front of everyone watching would spell disaster for his reputation. He made a mental note to call for the girl to visit him later for her punishment.

"Carry on!" And with those words the music started again and the dancing resumed.

Chloe did the best she could with the dance steps that she had learned. She was less self-conscious than she was interested in Clark's well being. She had to force herself a few times to stop looking up at the table for fear that Joshua would figure out her connection to the two boys by his side.

The song ended and Joshua stood pulling Clark up with him by the arm. "Take this one onto the dance floor. He can dance with the girls." He turned and handed the leash to his servant. "Tell Karema I want the girls to give him a hand." He smiled at Clark as he turned and sat back down.

The servant led Clark down to the floor and approached a woman who he assumed was Karema. The servant spoke to her in a language that Clark didn't understand but he figured that Joshua's orders were being communicated.

The woman nodded and took Clark by the arm and led him to the middle of the dance floor. She clapped her hands twice and turned to walk away. Clark sincerely wished he could see her face but it too was covered by the scarf.

He stood still as the girls responded to the clap and approached him. The music began and he felt all kinds of hands on him. The hands were everywhere and a whirlwind of colorful fabric surrounded him. The music seemed quieter from the middle of the pack of women. It was drowned out by the sound of the beads shimmying with hips and chests and arms. Some of the women had tambourines that they played and beat loudly in front of his face as they whisked by. He felt completely disoriented as he stood his ground trying to focus on something stationary.

"Dance!" He heard Joshua call across the room as the rhythmic clapping from the audience started to match the beat of the music.

Suddenly there were hands on his hips pushing them side-to-side in a swaying motion. One girl wrapped her leg around his leg and ran her hands up and down his chest and back.

"Clark." The same girl in red whispered as she caressed his back once again.

His head snapped downward to look at her eyes. It took a moment to recognize her but there was no mistaking those eyes. "Chloe?" He whispered back barely moving his lips.

"Shh, Clark. Don't say anything." She whispered as she dipped downward and ran her torso along his leg and back up. Another woman ran her hands around his hips and firmly grabbed his butt causing him to jump slightly forward in surprise.

He briefly heard the audiences laughter before he heard Chloe again, "I'm here to help you Clark." That was all she dared to say before she pulled away in a twirl of skirts and another girl took her place. He watched her dance around a table of men who were so stricken with her movements that they stopped clapping along with the music to watch.

He was watching to, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't believe she was here. It seemed so unreal to hear her voice. Why was she here?

Suddenly his attention was pulled from her when he felt the tug of his pants being pulled down. He tried to step away but was held in place by two of the girls who were dancing around close behind him.

One of the girls knelt down and ran her tambourine up the inside of his legs, stopping just short of where they met. The tambourine was replaced with a hand and he tried to will her to stop. He pushed at her hands and shuffled back as much as was possible. He glanced up at Chloe who had momentarily stopped dancing and was staring at him.

He turned his eyes to Lex next who looked worried with the turn of events. Clark didn't understand the worry at first until he saw the look on Joshua's face. The look was one of increasing anger and his tanned complexion was turning red with his mood. He look back down again at Lex and saw him mouth the word dance.

'He can't be serious?' Clark thought to himself as he was pushed backwards enough that he stepped out of his pants and watched them be used as a scarf by one of the female dancers.

He felt utterly ridiculous. He was standing naked in front of everyone, more importantly in front of Chloe.

One of the girls cupped his balls and ground her hips into his side. Another moved in closer to his backside and began moving his hips tempting him to keep the rhythm. Chloe stepped in and pressed herself against his chest, mercifully blocking his nakedness from sight with her skirts.

"Dance Clark." She whispered as she began to dance against him.

Against his better judgment his body was responding to the feel of her hips against his and he began to move with her. He could have sworn she was smiling as he looked into her eyes. She continued to grind against him and he felt himself getting harder with the movement. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and pushed her slightly backwards to create a gap between them.

This plan backfired when a girl from behind reached around and grasped his penis. He jumped forward slamming again into Chloe. She reached up and ran her finger down his cheek and whispered "I'm sorry." And then she was gone, off dancing around a table to his side.

Another woman crouched in front of him and began tonguing his penis and licking everywhere that wasn't already covered by first girl's hand.

The two worked together to the beat of the music until he reached orgasm. He heard the music change tempo and felt his pants being tossed against his chest as the audience applauded. He felt sick, he felt dirty. How could his body betray him like that with everyone watching? He looked up at Lex as he was being led off the dance floor and saw hurt in his friend's eyes.

He was allowed a moment to put his pants back on before he was led back to the table and made to kneel again on the pillows.

"Well done indeed." Joshua purred from beside him.

Clark sat and watched the dancing continue through cloudy eyes as he temporarily lost focus through his threatening tears.

He watched Chloe dance for what felt like an eternity before Joshua opened up the dance floor to the remainder of the room.

After that he watched a number of the men clamor for dances with many of the young women. There appeared to be very strict rules regarding the dancing. None of the men were permitted to touch in an inappropriate manner that was not conducive to strictly dancing. The women had the ability to walk away from any men they deemed inappropriate.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the bidding sheet for dances with him and Lex was filling up too quickly for his liking. Joshua noted it to and beckoned for a servant to bring him the first full sheet.

Joshua smiled unnervingly at the paper and then turned his attention to Clark. "Seems my friend Amir is quite taken with you. He has out bid any and all bids for dances over the course of the evening. Seems you will be busy dancing with, or rather for him."

Clark couldn't remember felling more miserable. He shouldn't have been surprised by Amir's drive to have him for himself. But he still cringed when Joshua stood and announced that the first dance with Lex would go to Handy Renold and Clark's first ten dances would go to Amir.

The audience clapped as the men approached to claim their dance partners. Joshua motioned to Clark and Lex to rise as he handed over the leashes to the smiling men.

The music started and Lex was pulled into the stranger's arms. He was somewhat relieved by the upbeat tempo of the music making the dance more of a jive.

"You are simply magnificent." Handy admired Lex.

"Thank you." Was all he said in acknowledgment of the compliment.

The dance continued and Lex looked over at Clark who looked completely out of his comfort zone dancing with the larger man. Amir's use of a cane ensured that no matter what the speed of the song Clark would be forced to dance somewhat slower and more intimately with him. Lex felt a pang of worry for Clark's well being.

Clark didn't make eye contact with Amir as the he was guided around the dance floor. He felt Amir's hand on his lower back and stiffened up as it moved down towards his butt.

"So you enjoying your reprieve?" Amir smiled knowingly at Clark. "Once you are mine you will be begging me for the same treatment as Joshua shows you."

Clark didn't reply, he simply focused on trying to keep in step with the slower, more awkward man. He scanned the room looking for the telltale red and silver of Chloe's dress and was relieved every time he saw her on the dance floor. At least if she were still there she wasn't off getting into trouble, as she was prone to do.

"You listening to me boy?"

"Hmm."

"I can't wait to teach you a thing or two about manners."

Clark looked away and continued dancing.

The rest of the night was similar to this, dancing with Amir and listening to continual promises, threats and the occasional groping. Lex on the other hand danced with any number of different people many of whom purchased a second dance later in the evening. Chloe disappeared every once in a while but always returned under the watchful eye of Karema. Clark kept constant tabs on her and tried a number of times to get close enough to her to mouth a word or two.

The end of the evening arrived and both Clark and Lex were returned to the head table. They were starving, thirsty and sweaty but neither of them was glad that the evening was coming to a close. They both knew what lay ahead and neither of them wanted the inevitable to arrive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Joshua called for the attention of his guests. "Thank you all for coming this evening. We have made huge progress towards a new hospital for the children with your generous donations. This evenings events raised three hundred and seventy six thousand dollars." There was a loud applause following the announcement.

"I am pleased to announce the scheduling of our next big fund raiser next Saturday night. Here in this same room you can come and watch as this man fights to the death to keep possession of his mate." Joshua motioned towards Lex and then Clark. "If he loses Amir will take new ownership of this boy. After the fight there will be a lunch followed by an opportunity to view the rest of my collection." He paused briefly to allow the murmurs to flow through the crowd.

"I am afraid I must leave but feel free to stick around and mingle amongst yourselves until the evening comes to a close." With that Joshua stood and pulled on the leashes encouraging Clark and Lex to follow.

They left the ballroom and walked the long set of hallways back to their apartment in silence.

Only once they were back in the kitchen did Joshua speak to them.

"You did well this evening boys, but you are not done. Get washed up and presentable for my return in one hour. I will be outside that window and I expect my guests will not be disappointed with your performance. Get started in one hours time."

Lex and Clark exchanged knowing looks as Joshua left the room and locked the door.

Lex reached up and undid the collar around his neck placing the leash and collar on the kitchen counter. Clark followed his example and did the same.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Man am I ever."

Lex smiled and opened the cupboard, reaching for two glasses. He filled them up with juice from the fridge and passed one to Clark.

"Hungry?"

"I was until a minute ago. Now I don't think I could hold anything down if I ate."

"I know the feeling." Lex watched the glass in his palm as he slowly turned it.

"What are we going to do Lex?"

"What do you think?" He snapped in response. He looked up instantly regretting the tone he had used. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Clark mumbled as he drank his juice.

"I don't think we have any room to negotiate in this Clark. We have to go through with it."

Clark stood in silence contemplating the next few hours and what it would be like after. He had never even been with a girl, any girl. He wanted his first time to be with a girl, Lana more exactly. He definitely hadn't wanted this.

The first time had been different. He didn't really remember it so he could discount it to some degree. This time though he was expected to be a willing participant or at least play the part of one. He didn't think he could do it.

"I think we should shower." Lex cut into his thoughts. "The busier we keep ourselves for the next hour the less time we will have to dwell on it."

"You go first." Clark looked up at him briefly before staring back down at his juice.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Clark reassured him.

Lex shook his head and gently patted Clark on the shoulder as he walked past him and into the bedroom to get cleaned up.

Clark stood still listening to the shower turn on and felt his knees give way beneath his body. He slid to the kitchen floor and was racked with sobs that he hadn't wanted Lex to see him shed. He had a few minutes alone to pull himself together he reasoned as he let himself give into all the emotions he had been feeling throughout the night, or more precisely throughout the last few weeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe had watched as the Clark and Lex were escorted from the party. She managed a mild distraction with yet another waiter collision in order to slip behind a curtain against the wall and skirt out the door. She didn't think it would be too long before someone noticed her missing so she had to make sure she acted quickly.

She stayed some distance back from Clark and Lex as she followed the group through the hallways of the mansion. She had to dart behind a tapestry that hung on the wall when the group stopped and disappeared behind a door.

The guards outside prevented Chloe from being able to leave her hiding spot so she stayed where she was praying they wouldn't see her feet sticking out the bottom. She strained her ears to try and hear anything that may be being said but all she heard was the extraordinarily loud beating of her own heart. She seriously wondered how the guards couldn't hear it.

Suddenly Joshua came out of the room and Chloe watched him as he locked the door with a key and slide the key into his pocket. Joshua and his guards approached her and she held her breath in prayer again. She was thankful when the trio pasted her by without so much as an inkling that she was there.

Once it seemed that all was quiet in the hall Chloe ran to the door that held Clark and Lex. She looked the lock over for someway to open it. She was frustrated to realize that it could only be unlocked with the key that Joshua had slid into his pocket. She didn't dare bang on the door or call out for Clark or Lex for fear of attracting attention.

She felt defeat creep into her spirit as she quietly gave up any further efforts for the time being. She turned and quietly (thankful for no shoes) made her way back to the ballroom. 'At least they were safe and she knew where they were for now anyway' she reasoned as she rounded the last corner.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Karema called to her as she marched quickly towards Chloe. "This type of behaviors will never do. Joshua has called you on and he is not the sort to sit around waiting. Where were you?" She continued scolding as she pulled at Chloe's elbow and led her down the hallway.

"I had to find the bathroom and I got lost. This place is huge." She offered feebly.

"Yes well, we must hurry so as not to anger him more than he already is."

"More than he is?"

"I suspect he wants to discuss your accident earlier this evening." Karema informed as she quickened her pace.

"My acid- ohh right my accident." Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of a man made such a big deal out of a simple accident? Then she remembered it was the same kind of man who kidnapped people.

She followed Karema down the long hallway to the door to Joshua's room. She had to admit (to herself at least) that she was terrified. How angry was he?

The door opened and the room remained silent as they approached Joshua who was sitting at his desk watching them enter.

"Here she is sir. I will wait outside for her if you wish." Karema addressed him.

"Thank you. We will only be a moment as I have other matters to attend to this evening." He nodded at Karema.

Chloe watched as her only saving grace as she left the room. When she returned her attention back to Joshua he was standing a few feet in front of her.

"You're the new girl." He noted in a way that didn't imply a question.

Chloe stared wide-eyed at him as he reached up and pulled the scarf away from her face. She gasped when he roughly grabbed a handful of the scarf covering her head taking some hair with it.

Before she knew what was happening he had pulled her into his chest, turned her around and slammed her chest down on the desk. She lost any of the air remaining in her lungs with the force of her body slamming into the desk.

"When you dance, you must dance with grace. I will not tolerate imperfections in front of my guests!" He shouted in her ear, pulling her hair for emphasis.

She struggled to regain her breath as he leaned his body into hers.

"You have some time to practice. Use it wisely. Don't let another accident happen on my time! Do you understand?"

Chloe's face was still looking away from him and he was breathing against her ear. She managed through her tears to nod in understanding.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes." She muttered weakly.

Just as suddenly as she was driven into the desk she was hauled back onto her feet. He never let go of her hair and she felt the pain of the pressure on her scalp. He forcefully pressed his face against hers and she fought the kiss.

"Ah ah ah." Joshua breathed a warning.

He kissed her again and she kissed him back suddenly realizing her opportunity. She gathered her wits about her and gently caressed her fingers up his covered chest. She managed to maintain the kiss long enough to remove the key from the pocket of his shirt, thankful for the baggy nature of his attire.

She carefully slipped the key into the folds of her shirts as he pulled away. He softly wiped the tears off her cheek and admired her face for a moment.

"Go. Do not disappoint me again. Tell Karema that I will call for you later this evening."

Chloe didn't respond. She didn't dare tempt ruining her luck with words. She turned quickly and willed her feet to remain at a paced walk as she exited the room. Every part of her wanted to run but she forced herself not to.

Once outside the door she was dismayed to find Karema waiting for her. She had been lucky enough to get the key and she knew she only had a limited time before Joshua noticed it was missing. She had to ditch her chaperone and get back to that room.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Joshua has a temper but he is a good man. He only wants great things for all his girls."

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe snorted.

"Come we must return to our rooms."

Chloe followed, searching her mind for how to rid herself of Karema. She followed slightly behind and thought about ducking around a corner and just disappearing but she knew it would only be moments before Karema noticed. She knew what she had to do but hated having to do it.

When they entered a wing that was quiet and secluded Chloe lunged forward and wrapped her forearm around the older woman's throat.

"I'm so sorry." She said out loud as she continued to apply pressure as they struggled together.

What felt like an eternity later Karema slipped into unconsciousness and Chloe, fearful that she had choked her for too long, checked her pulse. She was relieved to find there was one and she dragged Karema into one of the dark recesses of the hallway.

She hurried down the hallway praying that she could get to Clark and Lex before Karema woke or someone found her and made the connection. She slowed to a walk as she rounded corners and whenever she had the misfortune to pass anyone. She was surprised that no one stopped her but she reckoned that it was a common occurrence for the women to wonder the hallways on their way back from Joshua's room.

* * *

Lex sat on the side of the bed and waited for Clark to emerge from the bathroom. He had been prepping himself mentally for this moment all evening. He knew what he had to do and he knew that he had to remain confident and firm with Clark.

If Clark saw any weakness in his resolve to carryout the required task it could spell disaster for both of them.

He was the more experience one, he was the hardened one, and he had been here before. Clark had not. He tried to think back to a time when he had been that innocent and was saddened by his inability to recall that far back.

"Hey." Clark emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel.

"Hey." Lex lamely responded not sure of what else to say.

Clark moved to the bed, "Is it- is it time yet?"

"Pretty much. We have a few minutes to get set up."

"I don't think I can do this Lex."

"I'm sorry Clark, but there is no other way out of this."

"How do we-" He stopped as he glanced over at the pillows.

"This is fucked up." Lex ran his hand over his scalp and took a deep breath. "Remember you promised not to fight or resist Clark. You need to try and stay as relaxed as you can."

A loud bang on the glass window brought them back to reality.

"Here we go." Lex sighed with the realization that Joshua and his guests were there.

"Lay on the bed Clark." Lex directed as softly as he could given the circumstances.

Clark was resigned to his role. He knew Lex was right; there was nothing they could do to stop this. He could handle anything that was dealt out as punishment for not complying unless it was focused on Lex. He couldn't handle the thought of Lex suffering because he was too afraid to carry this into fruition.

He moved slowly onto the bed and was shivering uncontrollably with the fear of what would come next.

"Relax Clark, please relax." Lex whispered as he moved to lean over Clark's hips.

His hands were trembling as he reached forward and slowly lifted the towel off Clark's hips. He looked into Clark's eyes and watched him turn red from embarrassment.

They both jumped when a voice sounded loudly over a speaker from somewhere within the room. Neither had noticed that it had been installed but Lex wasn't overly surprised.

"Let's go boys. A little more passion. Let's see some kissing, some fondling."

It was Joshua's voice and it grated on Lex's every nerve.

"Now!" Joshua's voice filled the room again.

Lex complied leaning in and slowly kissing Clark's chest and neck. He avoided kissing his lips hoping to spare that intimacy for someone else, someone like Lana. Lex would take this from Clark but the least he could do was spare him the intimacy of a kiss on the lips.

Clark still lay shivering and looking utterly miserable. He clearly wasn't interested in helping create a mood. He was more interested in separating himself from the here and now.

Lex slid down between Clark's legs and licked gently at the insides of his thighs, He moved one hand up and cupped Clark's balls as he moved his lips up and circled them around Clark's penis.

"Lex." Clark's voice wasn't a sigh of pleasure. It was a cry of desperation for this to end.

Lex didn't respond he just continued to work the slowly hardening penis.

"Please don't." Clark whined but true to his word he didn't physically resist or fight it.

Lex cringed at the tone more than the words as he moved his mouth off the now hard penis. His one hand continued to work up and down the shaft twisting slightly at the head. He wet the fingers on his other hand and moved them down to Clark's anus. He slowly circled the hole with one wet finger, massaging it, willing it to relax for him.

He tried to block out the misery in Clark's varied sounds as he focused on his work. If he had to do this he wanted it to be as painless as possible for Clark.

Clark couldn't help but vocalize his displeasure at the touching even though his body seemed to respond favorably to it. He stared at the ceiling when his eyes weren't tightly closed. He tried to breath, tried to relax. He couldn't stop shaking and was quickly becoming exhausted from the tension.

He was brought back to the here and now when he felt Lex's finger slid into him. He tried to pull away but Lex reached up and placed a palm tightly on his stomach. He had managed to squirm his way up to the headboard. His head was craned to one side and his shoulders were pressed against the headboard. He effectively had nowhere else to go.

Lex worked the tight hole with the first finger for a good while before he slid the second and eventually the third finger in. He tried to use as much saliva as he could given that they were not given any lubrication.

"Clark." Lex whispered as he moved his upper body to rest against Clark's. "Clark, I'm going to take my fingers away now. Are you okay?"

Clark shook his head no as he stared into Lex's eyes as if pleading with him to make all this just go away.

He groaned slightly when Lex removed his fingers. To his surprise it didn't hurt really, it felt more like the discomfort of pressure. It felt oddly empty. He jumped with a serge of panic when he felt the head of Lex's penis tapping against his hole.

"Clark! Lex! What the hell!" A female voice called from behind them.

The two boys jumped at the voice. Both had been so engrossed in what they were doing they hadn't heard the kitchen door or the bedroom door open for that matter.

"Chloe!" Clark cried.

"Chloe?" Lex's echoed in question, "What are you doing here?"

"Listen there is no time to explain, although I do want an explanation." She noted as she gestured at the two of them naked. "Get dressed. We have to go."

Lex glanced quickly over at the glass and his heart dropped. Joshua would see her and Lex knew it wouldn't be long before she was caught. "Chloe, go now! Get out of here!" Lex shouted at her.

"What? Are you crazy! I'm not leaving here without the two of you."

Lex moved off the bed and Clark followed right behind him. "We have to move fast then." Lex informed the group.

Clark and Lex grabbed their pants, slid them on and ran from the room. They rounded the corner just as Joshua and his men entered the kitchen door.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" Joshua questioned as the guards circled them. He had in fact seen Chloe's entrance and had reacted promptly. He dismissed his guests with a quick apology and the promise of a future viewing and then made his way to the apartment.

He took the few steps necessary to cross the room and grab hold of Chloe's arm, roughly pulling her to him. "Give me the key!"

Chloe didn't respond. He slapped her hard with his free hand. "Thanks to you I had to send my guests home early. Key now!" He shouted into her face.

"Leave her alone!" Clark cried out as he lunged forward.

"Clark!" Lex shouted.

Clark's efforts were rewarded with the hard butt plate of a machine gun being slammed into his stomach. He fell to his knees and gasped for air.

"Clark!" Chloe screamed.

"Key now!" Joshua repeated.

She slowly handed over the key to the room.

He turned his attention to one of the guards, "Go and see if Amir has left the party yet."

"Yes sir." The guard complied as he quickly left the room.

Clark was hauled to his feet by one of the other guards.

"Let her go." Lex commanded.

"You shout your mouth." Joshua pointed an angry finger in Lex's face. "And wipe that smug look off your face. Don't think this is over. I will have this night. You will pick up where you left off at a later date." Lex shook his head in amazement at Joshua's insanity.

Joshua turned his attention back to Chloe, "And you, you're in for a treat. Amir may want your friend over there but I am sure he will be delighted to take out some of his frustrations on you in the mean time."

"No don't-" Clark started but was quieted by the threat of another slam to the stomach.

"BE QUIET!" Joshua shouted at Clark, his anger causing him to shake Chloe even harder. She winced in pain from the bruising that was already forming on her upper arm.

"I am growing tired of your little surprises." He turned his attention back to Lex. "First him," He waved a hand at Clark, "and now this one. Your would be saviors are coming out of the woodwork. Anyone else you can think of that might want to come to your rescue."

Joshua was so angry his face was red and spit was forming in the corners of his mouth. "Consider yourself lucky for the reprieve. Rest assured I will be rescheduling your little show."

The whole thing was confusing the hell out of Chloe. How had he known she was there? Who were his guests? What was he going to reschedule? Given the circumstances she didn't dare ask any questions.

"You can spend the rest of the evening thinking about your young friend's fate. I'm sure Amir will have disposed of her body before the evening is out. That is if she is lucky enough to find death so quickly. I'll be sure to have him send over some pictures of her body before it is unceremoniously dumped in the desert."

With that he pulled Chloe roughly from the room. She struggled in vain and cried out for Clark. Clark and Lex attempted to get to her but were quickly defeated in their struggles by the guards who remained in the room until Joshua was clear of the door.

Once he left the guards proceeded to beat Clark and Lex into submission. The two boys lay crumpled and covered in blood on the floor before the guards left the room. They locked the door behind them as they hurried to catch up with their employer.

Lex struggled to sit up and leaned against the couch. He blotted the blood running from his nose with the back of his hand. Clark lay on the floor in anguish over Chloe's fate. Lex felt sick, he liked Chloe. Out of all Clark's friends Chloe was the one he liked the most, probably because besides Pete she was the one who hated him the most. He admired her in many ways.

He didn't see anyway to stop what was going to happen to her and he didn't know how to even start to console Clark.

Joshua dragged the screaming and struggling Chloe down the hallway and seemed to take pleasure in hurting her as he did it. The guard that he dispatched met them part way down the hall to the ballroom.

"Well is Amir still here or not." He snapped pulling Chloe forcefully against the length of his body.

"I'm sorry sir but he has already left for the evening."

"What to do with you, hmm." Joshua seethed as his eyes seared into hers. "Take her to Amir's home. Tell him she is a gift from me for the use of the other one, Clark, for the remainder of the week. She should appease his appetite for now at least."

Joshua roughly tossed Chloe into the arms of the waiting guard. He smelled her hair as he held her against him. She was instantly concerned about his intentions.

Joshua laughed at the guard's blatant interest in her. "I don't think Amir would be overly upset if she was slightly used upon her arrival."

He smiled at Chloe as he turned to leave, "Good bye my dear."

"You bastard! You bastard! Let me go!" Chloe's cries rang out through the empty halls as she was dragged from the building and tossed into a parked car.

"Sit still!" The guard commanded as he roared the engine. Chloe fought to straighten herself and her cloths in the seat beside him as they speed past the main gates towards the city limits.


	21. Chapter 21

The guard glared over at Chloe who shot him a disdainful look in return and then turned her head to look out the window at the desert that spanned out in front of them. The lights of the city had come into view a while back and were now starting to loom in front of them with the promise of her delivery to Amir.

Chloe wasn't sure who this person was but she could tell from the unspoken words behind Joshua's promises he wasn't someone she wanted to meet anytime soon. A thousand ideas for escape ran through her mind and she waited for the ideal opportunity. So far none had presented themselves. She was beginning to think that this was it for her.

She stared out into the desert night remembering the look on Clark's face when she had been dragged from the room. He was terrified for her. She shivered in part with fear and in part from the fear of the impending threat.

"You are in for a busy night." The guard snickered as they neared the city limits and the traffic began to congest.

Chloe didn't respond as she rolled her eyes and continued staring out the window. She jumped slightly when she felt the guards fingers run through her hair and twirl the ends around. She responded to the touch by reaching up and slapping his hand away, still not looking at him.

"Ahh so beautiful, so much spite. Come, sit closer to me."

Chloe shook her head and laughed quietly and a bit hysterically as she casually reached up and wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Come on baby. I know about women like you. We have tv, we see American girls on the tv." He spoke with somewhat broken English.

"All the woman on the tv shows we see, they all like sex. Sudan woman are not like that." He continued speaking as he reached up to play with her hair again.

"Don't touch me!" Chloe spat out.

"Don't be like that." The guard seethed through clenched teeth as he grabbed Chloe's upper arm and dragged her across the front of the seat towards him.

Chloe struggled and the car swerved somewhat as he fought to control her in the vehicle. Her struggle subsided somewhat when he grabbed a fist full of her hair at the back of her scalp.

"Get off me!"

"Sit still!" He barked back.

The car swerved again as he let go of the steering wheel with his free hand and unzipped his pants.

"No! Get off me!" Chloe screamed at him as she reached for the steering wheel and turned it hard towards her side of the car.

The car swerved sharply to the left, stopping traffic behind them and almost taking out a parked vehicle before the guard righted the car. He tightened his hold on the fistful of her hair and slammed her face forward towards the dash. He forehead connected with a sickening thud and Chloe fought to maintain consciousness.

Before she had time to recover from the blow he pulled her head back and then down into his lap. Her chin bounced off his leg and she blew her strands of hair from the side of her face trying to see anything through the mat of hair and blood starting to drip from her forehead.

"Let's see how good you Americans really are." He shouted at her from above.

"No! Let go! Let go!" Her screams turned to pathetic sounding cries as she pushed up against his fist.

He pushed back against her fighting as he focused part of his attention on the road ahead. He held her down and away from the steering wheel as best as he could as he drove his hips upward attempting to align his penis with her mouth.

"Do it!" He slammed her head downwards again and felt his penis push past her lips and into her throat.

"That's better." He sighed as he pulled up on her hair and then pushed her head back down in an increasing rhythm.

Chloe still fought with all she had as she moved her hand inside his pants, scratching the side of her hand against the teeth of the open zipper.

"Oh yeah baby." He encouraged as he felt her fingers circle under and around his ball sac.

"What the fuck! What-!" He screamed as he felt her nails dig into his sensitive flesh.

Chloe could hear the screech of the car tires as she bit down hard on the shaft of his penis and increased her grip on his balls. She was careful not to draw blood as she bit down but she could feel her fingertips moisten with it.

She wasn't sure what happened next. She felt her body being hurled forward under the steering wheel and against the underneath of the dash with blinding force. When she looked up from her crumpled space on the floor of the car she saw the body of the guard slumped over the steering wheel. His eyes were still open and there was blood dripping from his mouth onto her shoulder.

She willed herself not to scream as she tried to regulate her breathing. She scrambled out from the floor and onto the seat beside the guard. She looked around at the scene before her. The hood of the car was crumpled into the base of a lamppost standard. The windshield was smashed and there was a crowd of people quickly gathering around the car.

Someone said something to her from the side window of the car bringing her back to her present situation.

"Pardon?" She turned to look at the voice, still in shock.

He repeated the words again and Chloe still wasn't able to understand what he said but was relieved to realize that it was because it wasn't English, not because she couldn't process words.

She did a quick inventory of her well-being and realizing that she was okay she quickly exited the vehicle. Fighting against the hands of helpful onlookers she managed to slip away from the crowd and into the alleyway to the side.

She ran until she thought her lungs would explode. Eventually she decide she was far enough from the accident that no one would be able to find her and associate her with Joshua or his now dead guard. She stumbled down the streets and alleyways until she tripped and fell for what felt like the hundredth time.

That fall was the straw that broke the camel's back. She lay on the ground and cried. She cried out of fear, out of confusion, out of relief, out of uncertainty of what to do next and she cried for Clark and Lex.

Her cries dried up as she realized how she must look. The sun was starting to rise and people would soon be flooding the streets and here she was lying in her own despair in a very revealing red dress in the middle of a city where women were not allowed outside without proper covering.

She slowly rose to her feet and straightened herself out physically and mentally. She had to get herself together if she was going to help Clark and Lex. She started walking down the streets in search of someone that could help her.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Joshua stormed back into the room where Clark and Lex were still sitting on the floor recovering from their injuries.

Lex stood up feebly when Joshua turned to shut the door behind him.

"Where's Chloe?"

"Who?" Joshua turned back towards him, "Oh right the girl. She is on her way to Amir as we speak."

"Bring her back." Clark spoke from his spot on the floor as he grunted with the effort of standing also.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"What do you want?" Lex tried bargaining again.

"What do I want? What do I want?" Joshua's humor came through in his tone but then it suddenly turned deadly serious, "I want nothing from you that I can't already take without her." He moved to stand in front of Lex.

"If you bring her back-" Lex started.

"If I bring her back you'll what?" Joshua smiled cutting him off, "You'll do what I say without her as a bargaining chip. You seem to forget, I have your other friend here as collateral."

"You bastard!" Clark cried out as he ran at Joshua's stomach and knocked him against the kitchen counter.

"You bastard!" He cried again as he slammed his fist into Joshua's jaw.

"Clark!" Lex called out from behind him as he ran forward and tried to pull his grieving friend away.

"Let me go!" Clark turned his attention back to Lex.

"Stop it Clark!" Lex grabbed at him again. "Your only making things worse. Haven't you learned that yet."

Clark stood a few feet away from Joshua as Lex held his arms at his side and tried to reason with him.

"Fuck you Lex! What about Chloe!"

"You aren't helping her this way!" Lex waved a hand towards Joshua.

"You would do well to listen to your friend." Amir smiled, realizing his unique opportunity at another experiment he turned to leave.

Lex blinked not believing their good fortune for one minute. There was no way Joshua would let Clark's behavior go unpunished.

Once out the door Joshua motioned for his guard to come closer to him and he lowered his voice in instruction.

"Go now to the engineering room. Tell them I want only red kryptonite pumped into that room."

The guard nodded and headed off in a run down the hall with his orders.

Joshua smiled to himself and proceeded to his spot in front of the glass window to watch the two boys inside finish the fight he had left them in.

He stood in front of the window having missed a portion of the fight but he was just in time to hear Clark shout across the kitchen island at Lex "You know I am getting pretty sick and tired of you telling me what to do."

"I am trying to protect you." Lex tried to reason.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. You know what I think? I think you're afraid. You're too afraid to stand up to him. You're too afraid to try and help Chloe-"

"There is nothing we can do to help Chloe!" Lex turned on his friend, clearly Clark had hit a sore spot.

"Really Lex! Cause from what I saw you didn't even try!"

"Stop it Clark."

"Or what? What will you do Lex? You can't do anything so stop acting like you can! You think your protecting me but all you do is go along with whatever he says to do."

"It's not like that Clark."

"No?"

"No!" Lex shouted back as he ran his hand over his scalp in frustration. "In case you have forgotten Clark, I didn't ask you to be here. I didn't tell you to jump on a plane and fly half way around the world to rescue me yet again!"

"You're right you didn't Lex. What you did do though was give me an in. You gave me a way to find you in the hopes that I would help you."

Lex wasn't watching when the flare of red sparked in Clark's eyes. If he wasn't so heated with the argument he may have seen Clark's already angry demeanor intensify.

"Just drop it Clark!" Lex commanded in a tone that normally Clark would have listened to.

"Just drop it Clark." Clark mocked his friend as he moved around the counter. "No Lex how about you drop it. How about you drop the act. How about you stop pretending that you don't like being here."

Lex's head tilted sideways and he raised one eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said I think you like it here. You have everything you could have bought with your daddy's money but you don't have to work for it. Throw in your only friend in the world and the ability to assert your power over him once in a while. What more could you ask for?"

Lex stood staring at Clark in amazement, speechless for a moment as he looked into Clark's eyes looking for some remorse at the words he spoke. He was unnerved to find none.

Suddenly Clark reached forward and pushed Lex's shoulder roughly with one hand.

"Don't Clark." Lex warned.

"Don't Clark." Clark mocked again. "Don't do this. Don't do that. You know Lex the only thing you have told me to do since I got here was to lay back and let you try to fuck me."

"Clark-"

"No, no Lex. Now that I think about it you didn't seem to put up too much of a fight when you were told to rape me. What was it you said to me? There's no way out of this Clark. We don't have a choice Clark. Relax and don't fight it Clark. Just lay on the bed Clark." Clark's voice took on a threatening tone as he poked a finger in Lex's chest with every sentence he spoke.

"How would you like it Lex?"

"What?"

"You heard me, how would you like it?" His words got quieter as he moved in closer to Lex backing him up against the counter. He put both hands securely against the counter on either side of Lex's hips and leaned in. "Wanna find out?"

"Clark." Lex swallowed deeply, "You're upset."

"Hmm you're right I am upset. You know what I'm upset about. I'm upset about being raped by my so-called best friend. I'm upset about my family and friends thinking I'm dead. I'm upset about what ever might be happening to Chloe. And I am definitely upset about your inability to have a set of balls and back me up in a fight against the one person who made it all happen."

Lex tried to push past Clark's arms.

"Ah ah ah." Clark purred as he nuzzled Lex's neck with his lips. "Where do you think you're going? Huh?"

"Move Clark."

"No, I think I'm pretty much done taking orders from you. Just relax, don't fight it." Clark growled throwing Lex's words back at him as he tightened his grip on the edge of the counter top feeling it crush in his hands.

Both boys looked down at the crushed counter top in Clark's hands.

"Clark what the hell?"

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Clark whispered as he brushed the dust from his palms and smiled knowing that at least some of his powers must be returning. It made sense given that he hadn't felt as sick since his return from Amir's. Maybe the time away combined with the time spent at the ball had allowed his body to heal somewhat.

The crushed counter didn't go unnoticed by Joshua either who was watching the events unfold from the other side of the glass.

"Clark how did you-"

Clark turned his attention back to Lex. "I think it's time to get out of here, we can pick this up later." He turned to walk towards the door. As if in second thought he turned and looked over his shoulder at Lex who was standing still in awe. "That is unless you don't want to come."

Lex glared at the comment and followed Clark unsure of what his friend intended to do. Clark grabbed the handle of the door and turned it effortlessly. The knob broke off in his hand and he easily removed the door from its hinges.

Joshua turned to his remaining guards. He shouted at them to capture the two boys and he stormed down the hall to the library. Once inside the library he grabbed a chunk of green meteor from one of the collection cases along the wall that contained various rare rocks from around the globe. He silently cursed his choice in specimen as he rounded the corner and stormed from the library.

After Clark discarded the door, Lex made another mental note of questions to ask him after they were out of this mess. About half way down the hall Clark's confidence seemed to waiveras the effects of the red kryptonite wore off. He turned to look at Lex unsure as to what had happened.

Lex slammed into his friend from behind. "Clark!"

"I just-"

"Move it!"

Clark wasn't sure of how they had gotten out of their room and didn't think now was the time for questions as Lex took the lead.

They rounded the corner and ran head first into Joshua's guards. Lex turned and looked at Clark anticipating that the guards would be no match for his friend's new found strength. Clark was confused at the look of hope on Lex's face.

The two stood staring at the machine guns propped against the guard's sides.

"How far did you think you would get this time?" Joshua's voice echoed down the hall.

"Fuck!" Lex swore as he punched the wall beside him.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He asked as the guards parted and he emerged from behind them.

Clark felt the effects of the meteor rock in Joshua's hand immediately and he crumpled to the floor holding his side. Lex ran to his friend's side and tried to help him up right.

"Leave him." Joshua commanded.

"No!" Lex spat out thinking of the words Clark had spoken to him earlier. Maybe he could do more to protect his friend. Maybe he didn't have to allow Joshua to have total control without a fight.

"Trying to make up for not protecting him earlier?" Joshua smiled knowingly at Lex who cringed at the realization that Joshua had heard their entire fight earlier.

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Lex." Clark mumbled in pain from beside him, "Don't do this."

Lex slowly lowered Clark to the floor and stood in front of Joshua effectively blocking Clark from Joshua's view.

"You want someone to take this out on you take it out on me. Leave him out of this or I will end everything."

"What exactly does that mean, you will end everything?"

"I mean that I will kill him and I will kill myself the minute I get the chance."

"You won't do that." Joshua sounded overly confident that he knew Lex well enough to know he wouldn't carry out the threat.

"No? Why not? According to you we are going to die anyway. If I don't win that fight on Saturday I'll die and Clark will die at the hands of that sick fuckin' friend of yours. If I win we stay here and die eventually anyway."

"Don't be so mellow dramatic. You will win that fight on Saturday and you will continue to live here for a good number of years."

"Not if you touch him we won't. I'll kill us both, I swear I will."

Joshua laughed at the empty threat. "I will not hurt him. Not because of your valiant attempts to save him but because I choose not to."

Lex looked confused as Joshua continued, "You see I set part of this up. It was an experiment. Granted I had not anticipated yet another attempted escape but no matter I still gleaned some very interesting information from the test." He added as he stared past Lex at Clark.

"Test?"

"I had red meteor pumped into your room again. I wanted to see how escalated your fight could get with some chemical enhancements. Seems your friend has more of a reaction to the meteor than he is willing to let on. After the fight on Saturday I will have to up my experiments. With more security measures of course."

Joshua turned to his guards and tossed them the green meteor, "Take them back to their rooms and secure them while you fix that door."

He turned and walked away. Lex wasn't sure what infuriated him more the fact that Joshua had won yet again or the fact that he was so flippant with the control he had over their lives.

Back in the room they were secured to the bed with the meteor resting between them. He could hear the guards working in the kitchen on replacing the door. Once they were finished they released the knots holding the two boys in place, took the meteor and left, locking the door behind them.

Lex and Clark lay on the bed listening to the sound of the lock clicking into place. They lay in silence for a long time. They could hear the airflow to the room kick in and Clark knew it had to contain some green kryptonite because although he was feeling stronger he still felt nauseous.

Both lay side by side on the bed and Lex was the first to speak.

"What you said earlier-"

"Lex I'm sorry for what I said." He didn't know everything that he had said but he remembered how the fight had started and figured that it must have escalated from there.

"Don't be. You were right."

"I was?"

"Yeah." Lex turned to look at Clark smiling, "But don't let it get to your head."

Clark returned the smile weakly. "I'll try not to."

"Seriously Clark. Maybe there are things I could have done differently. I should have thought about how this was affecting you. I was so busy trying to protect you physically that I didn't really take the time to protect you mentally."

"There isn't anything you could do Lex. You know that, but more importantly I know that. I was just hurt and upset about " He stopped eyes welling with tears.

"About Chloe." Lex finished for him.

"Yeah." Clark barely got the words out for fear of having a total break down.

They laid in silence again for a long time neither sure of what to say and both lost in their own thoughts.

Lex was the first to speak again, "So about the counter?"

"Counter?"

"The kitchen counter Clark. The way you crushed it in your hands. Want to explain that to me?"

"I-" Clark tried not to show his concern about his actions; he never had been a good liar and hated having to lie to Lex. "I don't know. Maybe adrenaline mixed with anger, fear and allergies." He offered hopeful it would pass as plausible.

Lex looked at his friend for a long time convinced there was more to it than Clark was letting on. In the end he decided he didn't want to risk another fight just when they were patching things up from the last one.

He turned to stare back at the ceiling, "Yeah maybe."

Clark wished he could feel relieved that Lex had bought into the excuse but something about his friend's tone made him doubtful. If Joshua's experiments carried on this way he would have to tell Lex. He would have to find a way to tell him that couldn't be overheard by someone watching from the other side of the glass. He made a promise to himself that he would do just that when the time was right.


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe had covered a lot of distance and she stopped to look around at the buildings looming above her. She had managed to get some broken directions from the few people who were willing to speak to her but for the most part they wanted nothing to do with her. She had a few that had tried to take liberties with her based on her attire and she was finding her patience with being treated like an object was definitely wearing thin. She snatched a worn out rag of a robe off of one of the lower level balconies of an apartment and wrapped it around herself. She covered her hair and face with the red scarf from her dress.

She wanted so badly to be back in America with Clark and Lex. It was her desire to be back in America that drove her to the foot of the American Embassy building. She felt an overwhelming sense of comfort knowing that she was a few feet from safety. She approached the gates of the embassy and was stopped briefly by the guard. She didn't have ID nor did she have a passport with her but her accent and a flash of her blonde hair was enough to convince the guard to let her into the building to speak with someone.

He led her up the stairs of the embassy and down the hall to a waiting room. She spouted off what had happened, what she had seen and her fears for Lex and Clark but the guard seemed unconcerned. He told her to stay in the waiting room and assured her that he would get someone to come and meet with her.

She paced the waiting room anxiously waiting for someone, anyone, to come and see her. She couldn't bare to just sit in the chair and patiently wait so she stood and walked circles in the tiny room. She looked out the window and wondered how far she had traveled through the night. The city was huge, bigger than she had thought. She looked at the buildings that spanned ahead of her and she strained her eyes trying to see the edge of the desert, straining to see where Joshua's palace was.

"Mrs. Sullivan is it?"

She was startled from her thoughts by the voice and turned to meet a well-dressed man walking towards her.

"Oh thank God! You have to help me. My friends are being held in a-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down." The man placed his hands on Chloe's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "My guard has told me some of your story, now slow down and start from the beginning."

Chloe forced herself to slow her speech as she told him everything. He slowed her down a few times when she got over excited and he comforted her when she started to get upset.

"Do you have any proof to back up your accusations?" He finally asked once she had finished telling him everything.

"You mean besides this tragedy of an outfit." She snapped sarcastically.

"I realize that you have been through a lot but these are some very serious allegations you are making. I need more than just the word of a teenager before I can do anything. That and I'm afraid so far what you have told me does not prove that Mr. Bruha has broken any laws that he can be persecuted with while he is still in this country."

"What?" Chloe's shock was evident in her tone. "What do you mean he hasn't broken any laws?"

She stood up, arms flailing to the sides. "Any laws you mean besides kidnapping, holding people against their will, rape, sex with someone of the same sex. If I'm not mistaken homosexual tendencies are against the law in this country."

"Yes to all of the above. Unfortunately though someone of Mr. Bruha's monetary influence is sometimes regarded as above the law. I'm afraid that there isn't a police officer or judge that would find him guilty before he could either have them killed or pay them off."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid there isn't anything that I can do for since there is nothing more to go on than your word verses his."

"My word isn't all that I have." She reached into the folds of the scarf that she had wrapped around herself and tore apart the handmade stitches. Her hands trembled as she pulled out a tiny camera from within the hidden pocket.

"What is this?" He took the tiny device from her hand and examined it closely.

"A camera courtesy of the American military." He looked up at her questioningly, "And my uncle." She added with a smirk.

"What is on it?"

"Photographic evidence of Clark and Lex being held against their will at some party, not to mention a number of women's photographs that I bet you will find on some missing persons lists somewhere. I took them when I was inside the women's apartment complex. Some of the women in there have been missing for up to eight years. I'm not sure of the quality because I was trying to make it look like I was dancing while I was taking them."

"I'll have them developed here on site so we don't risk anyone on Joshua's payroll getting their hands on them. In the meantime you have to stay here, it's too dangerous for you to be out walking around the city. If what you say is true then we may stand a chance at getting your friends back."

"I'm coming with you." Chloe jumped in front of him as he turned to leave the room.

"I think it's best if you stay here."

"Listen Mr. no offense or anything but I just met you and I'm not letting those pictures out of my site."

He smiled at her forcefulness. "Follow me then. But stay close and don't touch anything. I will call for someone to get you something more" He coughed slightly, "appropriate to wear."

She returned the smile thankful that he didn't put up as much of a fight as she had been prepared to battle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you want him back? I sent that blonde over to appease your appetite until Saturday." Joshua argued into the phone.

"What blonde?" Amir asked on the other line.

"Not funny Amir."

"I swear I have no idea what blonde you are talking about. If you do in fact have a blonde on her way over I am sure that I can find ways to keep her occupied."

"I'll find out where the hell that driver took her but in the meantime I have every intention of keeping Clark here with me until Saturday."

"Fine, fine. Keep the boy but don't spoil him before I get a chance at him. The fight is tomorrow and I expect he will be in good health for his return to me."

"Don't be so sure that your man will win Amir."

Laughter filled the phone for a moment before Amir replied. "Come now Joshua you can't seriously think for one minute that runt of yours could beat my choice in an opponent. He is pale and skinny not to mention does not have the technical training provided to soldiers in this country. Shier has been trained in a number of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He has never lost a fight. It will be a shame for you to lose two pieces of your collection in one fowl swoop."

"Maybe there won't be a fight. After all I have him back now and what was it you said? Possession is nine tenths of the law."

"Come now, I have no worries that you will follow through with your end of the bargain simply because you have already announced it. That and if he miraculously does win think of the publicity for your collection. It is a win-win for you either way. You advertise your collection whether he wins or losses."

"The blonde, when she arrives, is at your complete disposal. Do with her what you see fit but I want pictures of the evening and her body before you dispose of it. I think my boys need to see what happens to those who go against me."

"Consider it done. I will see you at the fight tomorrow."

Once Joshua was off the phone he turned to one of his waiting guards and ordered him to track down Chloe and the guard responsible for her delivery to Amir. He made it clear that he wanted the guard punished for his inability to carry out the simple task of driving her to Amir's in a timely manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Clark and Lex were still lying on the bed, both having had a restless sleep, when Joshua entered the kitchen. They cringe slightly at the interruption so early in the morning but made no effort to get up and meet their unwelcome guest.

"Wake up boys we have a busy day ahead of us." Joshua's voice filled the room.

Neither of them moved hoping that he would just go away. Clark's first thought when he had opened his eyes had been of Chloe. He didn't think he could make it through the day if he had to do anything other than lay in bed and grieve for her.

"Get up now." Joshua's tone became much more authoritative.

Lex sat up from the pillows and glared at him.

"Come now. Let's not start this morning off with an attitude." Joshua crossed the room to stand beside Lex's side of the bed. "You know what happens when you take an attitude with me don't you."

Lex was unwavering. He sat staring up at Joshua with so much hatred and anger than he didn't think he was capable of containing it.

Joshua leaned in and Lex fought every urge he had to strangle the life out of him here and now. He knew it would do no good. Joshua would have guards posted outside the door. The last escape efforts had failed so why would today be any different. The thought of escape made him think briefly of Chloe again.

He hadn't even thought of Chloe as a viable option for rescue and when she had appeared it had been short lived and fatal for her. No one would rescue them now. No one else even knew they were alive, no one that is except his father.

Lex's heart tightened at the thought of his father. Did he know of their attempts to escape? Did he know that tomorrow his son would be in a fight for his life? Did he care? Lex already knew the answer to that which made it even that much more painful to think about.

"This new attitude will not serve you well in the long run. Get up and get your friend here up before I get angry and find lessons for you both right here in this bed." He said leaning over so his face was right in Lex's face.

With his words he turned and walked to the chair against the wall and sat down. "Either way I win. You have one minute starting now." He referred to his watch and began timing.

"Clark." Lex shook his friend. "Clark we have to get up."

"I know I heard." Clark's words had no emotion, no tone and the sound of his friend's indifference to the threat worried Lex.

"No really get up." Lex encouraged Clark as he got off the bed and rounded the corner to Clark's side.

Clark still hadn't moved and Lex grabbed his arm hauling him up onto his feet.

"Please don't do this." Lex warned his tone filled with worry more than anything else. He saw how delicate Clark was and he worried that Joshua's threat might push Clark past any threshold of sanity.

The clapping from the other side of the room made both boys turn to face Joshua.

"Well done Lex and only 10 seconds left to spare. Lets get moving shall we."

"Where are we going?"

"To the ball room where you will be fighting tomorrow. My men have already set up the ring and the seating for the audience. We have to brush up on you technique if you have any hope of winning." He smiled between Lex and Clark as he motioned for them to follow him out of the bedroom.

"Look, I know you are upset. I am too. I'm tired and I'm angry and I want to be anywhere but here but we need to work together if we are going to make it through tomorrow. You have to snap out of it."

Clark looked at Lex blankly as thoughts of Chloe, his parents, and his friends all mixed together in his mind. He heard the concern in Lex's voice but didn't think he really had the energy to care.

"Please Clark." Lex insisted again as he lead Clark out of the apartment by the arm.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean there isn't anything you can do?" Chloe fumed as she stood in front of the embassy director. "You have all the evidence you need to go into that palace and arrest him!"

Today was the day of the fight and Chloe knew she had to act quickly if she wanted to get to Clark and Lex before then. She had to admit she had never seen Lex actually fight with anything other than his money and his power and she was scared for both of them. She had no doubt that Lex couldn't win against the odds set for him.

"I'm sorry Miss. Sullivan but-"

"Chloe!" She interrupted angered by the condescending tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Chloe." He patronized her, "But these pictures are not enough to over turn years of corruption and pay rolling within the local police system. The men on Joshua's payroll are far to afraid of him to risk their lives and the lives of their families by turning against him."

"Then you go and get them with our military."

Chloe's uncle had been called the previous day and was sitting in on the conversation. He stood up and approached her, "You need to understand something sweetheart."

He saw her eyes widen at the term of endearment he had always used when she was a kid and had her mind set on something that she wasn't going to win. "The American military can not support an act against of aggression against a Sudan citizen without buy in from the local police officials. To do that would be opening the door to an outcry from the public that may result in another World War."

"Bullshit! That man uses people, kidnaps people, alienates people and you're telling me that by going in and arresting him and releasing the people he is holding inside you would start a war. I don't buy it!"

"You don't because you know the whole story. You see what he does. The average person in this country would simply see the American Military coming down on a respected, influential member of the community who does great things such as provide generous donations to local charities. None of it would hold up in court."

"I don't care about that. At least Clark and Lex would be free. The fact that they are alive at all should be proof enough that he has been keeping them against their will. I don't care what happens to him after that."

"Listen to yourself honey." Her uncle tried to reason again; "A man like Joshua would simply explain it away with money and influence. The country would rise up against the American forces; sure Clark and Lex would be free to return home but for how long. Everyday they would wake up wondering if it would be their last. Joshua would not rest until they were back in his possession or dead. Is that what you want?"

Chloe turned away from the two men and stared out the window for a moment as she thought about what they were telling her. Were they really saying that she was powerless to do anything to get her friends back?

"Why did you let me go after them in the first place if you knew it was hopeless?" She turned glaring at her uncle.

"I let you go because I had hoped you would be able to get them out on your own and avoid this all together. Besides you have to much of your father in you to say no to." He offered her a smile, which wasn't returned.

"Also, I didn't say it was hopeless. There is a way to get them back using the proof you have provided."

She felt the blood serge through her heart with hope, "What do you mean there's a way?"

"If we can get Joshua onto American soil we can arrest him. He isn't a member of the Sudan government and has duel citizenship with the States that means he would not be able to fall back on Diplomatic Immunity to protect him. He would be tried according to our laws where he won't have as much influence."

"And what about Lex and Clark and the girls that he is keeping there?"

"Once Joshua is arrested and no longer possess a threat to or can provide money to the people on his payroll, I am sure that we will be able to convince enough of the local police to back us up with a quiet entrance into his palace. That way the public won't have any cause to be angered by our presence."

"How can we be sure Clark and Lex will be safe if Joshua is arrested?"

"We can't be sure of anything Chloe. We can only hope that we can get to them before word of Joshua's arrest makes it into the palace. There is also a chance that Joshua's men would not harm them if they think that Joshua will be able to beat the arrest charges and return home." He looked at his niece noting how young she looked standing there with seemingly the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"How do you propose we get him to go to America?" She sighed buying into the plan in theory at least.

"I'm afraid that much I don't know. We will have to wait for him to make a trip overseas for something. Our surveillance shows that he frequently goes to other countries in search of rare species but his trips are sporadic and he only deals with a few trusted people. I don't think we could infiltrate his ring of suppliers any sooner than three to six months without being too suspicious."

"Three to six months!" Chloe's shouted at her uncle, "Clark and Lex could be dead by then. They could," she recalled the night she had tried to rescue them and thought twice about revealing that much about their situation, "Who knows what they could have been subjected to by then."

"I'm sorry but that is our only option at this point."

Chloe's eyes flared and her uncle recognized the look immediately, "Maybe it's not our only option." She said lost in thought as she began formulating her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark and Lex had sat up all night drifting in and out of sleep. They had spent the whole night talking over their fears for the next day. They talked about their childhood experiences and their parents. Clark had a new found understanding of Lex's inability to feel as much empathy as Clark was able to feel towards people. He had developed a beter insight into how it was the Lex could be so jaded and cynical towards relationships, friends and family. Why he was so black and white when it came to their situation and how much Lex felt the need to be strong for both of them.

They had discussed Lex's past and the events that lead to him being expelled from various schools. Lex event touched briefly on his mother's death and how his aunt had left him alone to be raised by Lionel. He talked in depth about what it was like being raised by a man like Lionel.

Clark felt almost bad talking about his childhood. His life seemed pretty down home apple pie after listening to Lex's upbringing. Talking about his parents had made him sadder than he had experienced since he had arrived at the palace and that sadness spilled over into memories of Chloe, which had ended in him breaking down in sobs.

Lex was there to comfort him and stayed up with him almost all night letting him babble on about her and his parents. After he had shed all the tears he could manage and had worked himself up a good-sized headache the two boys finally gave into sleep.

Clark woke up feeling more exhausted than he thought possible and his eyes were puffy from all the crying. He wasn't surprised to realize he had slept most of the night with his head on Lex's chest. He sat up and looked at Lex hopeful that last night wouldn't be the last night he spent with his friend.

Lex was propped up against the pillows and felt the weight of Clark's head coming off his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Clark staring at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Clark asked surprised that Lex was awake as well.

"Like this is the last time you are going to see me." He smiled faint-heartedly.

"Lex I am being purely selfish when I say this but you can't lose this fight today."

"I don't want to lose today either Clark but after the repetitive beating at practice yesterday I don't see how I stand a chance."

Clark looked at him with unmasked worry.

"That guy that Joshua had me working with kicked my ass repetitively. I don't have much confidence for today." He added with all seriousness.

"You have to Lex. You can't die. I can't watch you die."

Lex moved off the bed a bit sore from the workout the day before. He had spent the better part of the day wrestling, jousting and averting an opponent that Joshua had set up for him to help emulate the fight that would take place today. Joshua had yelled and slammed a few chairs around at Lex's failure to win any of the fights but he didn't once touch him. Lex figured it was because Joshua was afraid of hurting him before the big match.

After the battles Joshua had returned them to their room and had a servant deliver them a full roast beef dinner. He remembered telling Joshua that it was his favorite and when it arrived it became clear to him that Joshua had doubts about his abilities to win also. It was almost like they were being given their last meal and it was unsettling to Lex but he didn't let on to Clark.

Lex felt the lump in the pit of his stomach rise to his throat as he sat up and swung his feet off the bed. "Pancakes for breakfast?" He asked hoping to change the subject in the only way he knew how with Clark; through his stomach.

"Lex I'm serious."

"Me to. I'm going to make them right now." He smiled referring to the pancakes even though he knew Clark wasn't.

Clark threw a pillow at Lex's head as he got off the bed as well. "I'm getting in the shower."

"Good idea, you're starting to smell." Lex tossed the shot back over his shoulder as he dogged the pillow and headed towards the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had finished breakfast and both were washed up they sat on the couch and simply waited. They had been briefed on how the proceedings today would go and with no opportunity of escape prominent they had no other choice but to wait for the inevitable.

They turned on the TV and sat watching the filtered channels that they were allowed to watch. There were no news channels allowed at all but at least some of the channels were in English so they could sit and watch the mindless sitcoms without too much thought.

The door opened and Lex hit the power button on the TV as he stood to face what came next.

"Seems your brat of a friend had an awfully busy night at Amir's" Joshua lied knowing fully well at this point that Chloe had escaped.

He had dispatched a number of the local police as well as some of his guards in order to locate her and bring her to Amir. He was growing very impatient with their inability to locate her but did not let on to Clark and Lex.

Clark cringed at the words and Lex reached out putting a hand on Clark's chest as if hoping to stop him from doing something foolish. Neither said a word hoping that was the last about the subject Joshua was going to share. Clark didn't think he could handle looking at the promised pictures of her death.

"I'll have to show you pictures later but for now I need you focused."

Lex shot him yet another scowl.

"Don't be angry with me young man. Direct your energy at your opponent. View him as your target. Take out all your pent up frustrations out on him and I have no doubt you will do surprisingly well today."

He placed a bag on the counter and unzipped the top. "Put this on." He directed as he tossed a pair of blue pants at Lex. The blue color stood out since it was so very different from the only colored pants he had been given since his arrival.

"Are we ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Joshua answered with all seriousness.

"In case you forget what is at stake her your friend will be front and center watching the action. Don't try anything stupid on the way there." He added as he grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him past Lex and out the door.

Clark was roughly hauled down the hallway by Joshua as Lex followed behind dutifully. There were guards walking in front and behind them, he knew that there was no way out so he didn't bother to even look for an opportunity. Instead he focused on trying to regulate his breathing.

Lex was terrified. He really had no idea what to expect. If it was anything like what he had been put through yesterday he at least figured it would be over soon. Then he thought of Clark and realized he wouldn't have the same luck. If Clark went to Amir, Lex had no doubt that his death would be slow in the making.

They entered the arena/ballroom and the crowd that was already in place went wild. The noise they created in unison was overwhelming and Clark had to cover his ears as they made their way to the ring.

Lex looked around the room anxious to see his opponent and begin to size him up. When the crowd parted and the ring was visible Lex saw Shier for the first time. He was mildly surprised at the size of his opponent. Shier was smaller than Lex had envisioned but he didn't take solace in that fact. He knew first hand how fast and efficient a smaller body structure could be.

They stopped at the ropes of the ring and two guards separated them for Lex to crawl through. He entered into the ring alone and turned to see where Joshua and Clark were going to be seated. His stomach sank as he remembered Joshua's words, "He will be front and center watching all the action". He knew what Joshua was talking about when he saw the pair approach a chair that was separated from the others on a platform. It was slightly raised above the rest of the crowd and there were leather straps on the arms.

He watched Joshua strap Clark into the chair and turn back towards the ring. He stared at Clark and willed him to be strong no matter what the outcome.

Joshua approached the ring and took the microphone from the judge. "Ladies and Gentlemen." He addressed the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats." He waited for the crowd to settle.

"As you know you are here today to witness a battle to the death for one of my prized collection. In this mansion I have collected various rare predatory species from around the world. After the fight the doors will be open for anyone who wishes to view the remainder of the collection."

There was mumbling from the crowd as they discussed the collection briefly. Joshua waited for the crowd to quiet again. "As I was saying this fight will be to the death. Amir and I have entered into a friendly wager for the prize."

Suddenly lights were focused on Clark strapped to the chair. Clark squinted into the light as he tried to maintain a visual on Lex.

"This specimen is unique in his own way. He displays allergic symptoms to meteor rocks and he displays uncommon strength when angered. His mate was the first of the collection and this one was subsequently picked up to appease his lonely appetite. My primary collected species stands before you ready to fight to the death for his unique mate. Today he is fighting Shier. Shier is a guard of Amir's house that has extensive hand-to-hand combat training. For anyone interested bets are being taken in the back of the room by the main entrance. Proceeds from the betting will be donated to the city to build new playgrounds within the four main quarters of the city."

At the conclusion of Joshua's speech the crowd cheered. They applauded Joshua and Lex watched on rolling his eyes at the gullible nature of people in general. It solidified in his mind that anyone that could coerce others with words could take over the free world with little effort. He shook his head again as he turned his attention to the ring.

All to soon the fight bell rang and Shier crossed to the center of the ring and raised his fists in anticipation. Lex really didn't want to do this and he stood watching Shier for a moment before he was shoved into the ring.

It didn't take long for the fight to start. Lex took a number of punches to the face and ribs before he managed to get a shot in. His fist connected with Shier's jaw and Lex was sure it did nothing other than infuriate the other man.

The fight became more serious when both men were given a sword to choose from and Lex knew he had the advantage. He had spent hours training on the fencing team in school and felt at home with the somewhat larger sword in his hand. Even though it was wider and heavier than a fencing sword Lex felt comfortable with the extension to his arm.

Lex managed to hold his own with the sword and the crowd was ecstatic with all the action. Clark watched on from his chair shouting for Lex to watch his back every so often.

Joshua approached Clark and he rested his hand on the top of Clark's hand. "So are there any other special side effects to the red meteor rock that you would like to share with me?" He spoke into Clark's ear so the others around him would hear.

Clark looked at him a moment before replying. "No."

"Too bad really. I am sure that your friend could use your help. Seems to me that the books I have read about the properties of the meteor rock on people who are allergic spoke of other abilities."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"No. Too bad then I guess you will just have to sit back and watch your friend die."

"No wait!" Clark called out as Joshua walked slowly away.

"Okay there are some other abilities."

"Go on." Joshua encouraged.

"I can see through things, I have heat vision and can run fast."

"How fast?"

"Really fast."

"I have brought a piece of red meteor here today in the hopes that you might be able to assist your friend win the fight. I will bring it out of its box for a moment only but it will be accompanied by a piece of green meteor to ensure that you can't try to escape."

"I won't kill him." Clark confirmed.

"I'm not asking you to. I am asking if you can help your friend."

"Yes I can help him."

The two finished their conversation in time to see Lex knocked to the ground and his opponent standing over him with sword raised over his head.

"Now." Joshua directed as he opened the box and took the red meteor out touching it to Clark's hand.

The effect was instantaneous. Clark felt the rocks effects take over his body. He felt in control of his situation again until the green meteor touched him. His body conflicted with the effects of the two rocks working together. He focused on Lex and the sword that was hovering over him.

Everything slowed down to ultraslow motion as he focused his stare on the sword. His eyes lit up a fiery red as the beams of his heat vision crossed the ring. Shier dropped the sword that heated up on impact. He clutched his burnt palms and Lex seized the opportunity. He rolled onto his side and grabbed his discarded sword. He turned and thrust the sword upwards into Shier's torso.

The crowd fell silent as Shier's life drained from his body and Lex watched him fall to the ring floor. Slowly he rose and let the judge raise his arm in the air declaring him the winner.

Clark's head dropped to his chest as Joshua replaced the rocks into the lead lined box and the effects wore off. He had saved Lex but yet he felt indirectly responsible for another person's death.

The crowd was wild, some with applause and some with disappointment at money they had lost. Joshua stood and addressed them once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming and witnessing this event today. You have all seen first hand the predatory nature of man when he is put in a life of death situation. Amir I thank you for the friendly competition and I invite you all to visit my rare collection on your way out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to tuck these two back into their enclosure so you can all get a better look at them as you make your way through the collection."

With that he undid the straps on Clark's hands and lead him to the edge of the platform to retrieve Lex. The three, followed by a number of guards, left the room. On the way out Clark saw Amir watching him from across the room. It was evident by his body language that he was furious at having lost his opportunity to have Clark for himself.

A chill ran through him as he forced himself to look away from Amir and follow Joshua out of the arena back to their room.

Lex wasn't too sure what he had done to deserve such a lucky break but he was thankful for whatever had caused it. He couldn't explain away what happened in the ring. Why had Shier suddenly dropped his weapon? Lex replayed the events in his mind as they walked through the hallways. He reasoned that he would have to chalk it up to stupid good luck which given their current situation seemed ironic. It was ironic also that he was relieved and somewhat happy about being returned to his room which he resented being held in any other time.

He decided his relief was solely because he was alive and Clark was alive and as long as they stayed that way it meant there would always be a chance of escape.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the long wait for the update. I am on holidays and there is nowhere for me to get wireless internet with my laptop. It has been a gong show trying to get a RW CD to burn the update onto and then find an internet cafe to upload the chapter. I will be back home on Monday so I may not be able to update again before then.

I promise those of you who are still reading this that my next story I will take the advice of Hope Roy and write a big part of the story prior to posting.. that way the updates will be daily or almost daily.

Thanks again to those of you who are reviewing and haven't given up on me yet:) I appreciate knowing that people are enjoying the story.

Copton

Joshua entered the apartment with the two boys following close behind. He looked around the room in thought for a moment and then turned back towards them. Lex and Clark shifted around to stand with their backs against the counter. Since coming here they had quickly realized it was best not to leave your back exposed, that way you could see anything that was coming at you.

"Lex," Joshua started as he rubbed his chin and took a step towards the boys, "would you mind explaining to me what happened today?"

"I-, what do you mean what happened?"

"You are turning out to be a bit of a disappointment to me. I brought you here because I sensed you had a strong predatory nature. You appeared to be in control of your destiny, you had drive and a strong rebellious nature. You were sexy and confident."

Clark looked at Lex concerned about where this was leading. It seemed whenever Joshua broke out into a long-winded thought process it meant trouble for both of them. Lex in turn watched Joshua carefully trying to anticipate where this was headed.

"The problem is that ever since your friend here arrived you seem to have taken a back seat to him. He motivates your decisions, he keeps you driven, he saved your life today."

The look on Lex's face said it all. He was completely oblivious as to what Clark had done to save him. He was about to ask but Joshua's attention was turned to Clark.

"You have a lot of hidden power that I intend to tap into young man. You could end up being the alfa male in your relationship. If you would like I can transfer that position to you and Lex can become your significant other rather than you his."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark answered as he swallowed deeply. He could see where this was heading. Lex would become worthless and Clark knew Joshua would exploit his abilities for his own personal gain.

Joshua crossed the short distance towards him. "I am talking about your speed, your strength, your x-ray and heat vision. You could go far, you could be the owner of his life. In a moment the two of you are going to pick up where you left off before that little blonde annoyance of a girl interrupted you. What you need to decide is what position on the bed you want. Do you want to be submissive or in control, the doer or the doee?"

"Clark?" Lex looked at Clark with hurt eyes. He had no idea what Joshua was talking about but he sensed that Clark did.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Clark answered for the second time.

"You disappoint me." He said quietly almost so quiet that Clark didn't hear him. Joshua followed up his words with a strong slap across Clark's face. "I will get to the bottom of your powers whether you choose to cooperate or not."

He turned his attention to Lex next. "Seems your friend possesses powers he isn't willing to share with you just yet. Don't worry I will entice him to tell us both everything about his powers but in the meantime I believe that my guests will be arriving to view the collection and you two need to get into position."

He grabbed Lex roughly by the arm and with his free hand he grabbed a handful of Clark's hair and pulled them both into the bedroom, dumping them unceremoniously onto the bed. Neither put up a fight knowing it would be useless at any rate.

"Lex, it appears that you have a stay of grace in your dominant position. This is your last chance to prove to me that you deserve to be in control. Fail in this and your friend will be the one in possession of you from now on. Show me that you have the ability to make him yours. Prove to me that you are still the one in control. I will be right there watching with my guests." He waved a finger at the window. "Don't make me have to come back in here."

With those words Joshua turned and left them alone. The door slammed shut with the anger that Joshua's words had failed to portray. His tone had been eerily calm and decisive but most of all final.

"Clark what did he mean you saved me?" Lex finally turned to his friend.

"I don't know what he is talking about." Clark denied.

"You know you're not a very good liar, you never have been. Tell me what he was talking about? Your speed, your heat vision?" Lex voice was annoyed but pleading at the same time.

"I told you before it is just allergies to the red meteor rocks."

"You know what I think. I think it is more than that. I think that you have abilities that you don't want the world to know about so you keep them hidden." Lex's anger rose with the volume of his voice.

"It all makes sense now. All the lies, all the times you saved me. When I hit you with my car. There was no red meteor rock around that day Clark." Lex's voice became even more heated in anger.

Clark became uncomfortably aware of the fact that there were people watching this conversation on the other side of the glass. His had spent all of his life protecting his secret, his family and his friends from the dangers associated with others finding out about his abilities. He couldn't stop protecting them now. He couldn't stop protecting Lex.

What if someone stronger or with more influence than Joshua were listening to this conversation. His thoughts shifted to Amir. He remembered the look of hatred and lust he had seen on the other man's face this morning. What if he found out the truth. What would he do to get to him with the added incentive that his powers would bring. Would he kill Lex to get to him? With all those questions looming over him he decided now was not the time to come clean.

"Lex, I told you before, you didn't hit me on that bridge. I don't know what you want me to say. I don't have any secret powers."

Lex's frustration mounted with the situation, the lies, and Clark's inability to trust him. He loomed in front of Clark offering him one last opportunity to come clean. "What happened today then? What happened during the fight? What did you do Clark?"

"Nothing!" Clark shouted back, his fear of Lex's anger apparent as he backed his way up the bed stopping when the headboard hit his back.

"Nothing?" Lex crawled up the bed following him.

"Nothing hey?" Lex repeated. "You know what?" He paused briefly for Clark to shake his head no, "I. Don't. Believe. You." He punctuated his words as he closed the gap between them even more.

"Lex." Clark's voice was a whisper now.

"No more lies Clark. I should be dead right now. I should have died in that fight today. You did something didn't you?"

Clark shook his head again, looking at the glass out of the corner of his eye, "Can we talk about this later? Please."

"No. We're going to talk about this now. Stop lying to me. What did you do?" He shouted.

"Nothing!" He shouted back, eyes watering with conflict. He wanted to shout the truth out to Lex but not like this. Not with everyone watching. "Think about it Lex. If I did have special abilities would we still be here?"

Lex's mannerism seemed to settle as he thought through the question. Clark had a good point. If he did have super speed and super strength why were they still here?

"No." He finally answered as he settled on the bed. "There is a lot you aren't telling me Clark. I know there is." His anger still evident on the surface of his tone.

Joshua's voice interrupted them as it came over the speakers in the room. "Very touching but we are all waiting for you."

Lex and Clark both looked at the window and then back to each other.

"Tell me the truth. For once in this friendship tell me the truth."

Clark looked at his friend with remorse in his eyes for having to lie yet again, "Lex please."

"The truth Clark."

"I don't know what he is talking about." Clark lied yet again and Lex could see it written all over his face.

"Take your pants off."

"What?" Clark was taken off guard by the change in subject and change in his friend's demeanor.

"Do it now Clark." Lex's voice was half a command, half resignation with the fact that Clark wasn't going to tell him anything he wanted to know.

He had always suspected Clark of having abilities, always knew he was being lied to. The truth was right there, right on the cusp of discovering and he was being shut out again. When he looked up from his thoughts Clark had removed his pants and was attempting to be modest by covering himself with the blankets.

Joshua's voice came in again, "Get rid of the covers Lex."

Lex stood up as if in a trance lost in his thoughts and pulled the blankets roughly from the bed.

"Lex, I don't-"

"I don't want to hear it Clark." Lex shot at him. "You know this is going to happen. I know this is going to happen. There is nothing we can do and I don't want to hear it."

Clark shut his mouth and glared at Lex. He hated to admit that he was right and some part of him wanted to hate Lex for it. When he thought about it rationally he knew that it wasn't Lex driving the situation but he needed someone to blame. Lex was here. Lex was the one whose hands were starting to touch him, he seemed like a good target for his hatred right now.

"Fuck you Lex."

Lex didn't reply as he moved away from Clark and pulled off his own pants. He then moved onto the bed so he was sitting over Clark. He reached out and placed his hands on Clark's hips and directed him down further on the bed.

"Fuck you Lex." Clark repeated.

"Be quiet." Lex's tone was hard to read. It sounded hurt, angry, forceful and yet gentle all at the same time. It confused the hell out of Clark who lay back searching Lex's features for some indication of what he was thinking or feeling. He was disturbed by his inability to determine what it was.

"Just relax." Lex prompted as he separated Clark's legs and shifted so he was knelt between them. They had been here before and part of Clark kept listening for the door to open and Chloe to come in and rescue them. Sadness filled him the thought of Chloe.

"Trust me Clark. At least with this." Lex spoke as he slowly inserted a finger into Clark's hole. Clark cringed in part with the uncomfortable intrusion and in part at the words obviously spoken to be spiteful.

Joshua's voice interrupted again, "Some intimacy would be nice. Some kissing, fondling all that touchy, feely stuff. Let's go."

Lex sighed with annoyance and leaned down to lay beside Clark. His one finger still worked inside Clark as he moved his lips to Clark's ear. He hoped that from this angle it would look like he was nibbling Clark's ear. Instead of nibbling the ear he whispered into it, "Have you ever trusted me Clark?"

Clark turned so they were face to face and whispered back, "I do trust you. We just can't talk about it now with everyone listening. Please Lex."

Lex responded to the words with a kiss that was intended to appease Joshua and his visitors. Clark kissed back briefly out of surprise and habit. Before he realized he was kissing back Lex pulled away and began kissing down his neck and chest.

Clark shifted uncomfortably as Lex inserted a second finger. He felt the increase in pressure as the two fingers moved inside him brushing up against his prostate gland. Suddenly he felt Lex's tongue on his penis and he surged his hips forward in surprise.

Lex's other hand reached up and pushed his hips down forcefully holding him in place on the bed as Lex worked the penis with his mouth. He moved his tongue up and down the shaft to the rhythm that his fingers had taken on.

He inserted the third finger and stopped sucking Clark's erection when he heard the younger boy cry out briefly with pain. Slowly he began to work the fingers and his mouth again.

It wasn't long before Lex heard the distinct hitch in Clark's breathing that he had heard during acts like this in the past. He moved his mouth out of the way and watched Clark's expression as the younger man came on his stomach.

Clark was mortified. He felt violated and it was made all that much more worse by the fact that there were people on the other side of the window watching it all. He turned his face away from the glass as he moaned softly with the intensity of the orgasm.

Lex moved away momentarily and Clark felt the fingers leave his body. He was relieved for a second until he felt the head of Lex's penis starting to take their place.

"Breath Clark." Lex's voice was soft and Clark realized that he had in fact been holding his breath.

He let out a breath that sounded to his ears like the start of a cry. His eyes remained tightly shut and he tried to cover most of his face with his forearm. He felt Lex's hands on his hips as they urged him to rise into a better position.

The pain was sharp at first and felt like tiny tears but it eventually became more of a discomfort from pressure. He felt Lex slide further and further in and knew that he couldn't look at his friend while this was happening. He tried to distance himself from the reality of the situation as much as he could. He didn't want to associate this torture with Lex. He already felt what he knew was misplaced anger and hatred towards Lex. He didn't need to see Lex thrusting into him over and over becuae he knew it would not help settle those feelings.

It only took a few moments for the electricity of another orgasm to hit him. He was even more embarrassed at having come a second time during this session than he had been with the first. Lex came at the same time and fell onto the bed next to Clark. Lex remained inside him for a moment before Clark felt him roll off the bed and heard his feet padding into the bathroom.

Clark felt oddly alone and he was surprised given the circumstances that he didn't like it. He called out for Lex and heard a bit of unexpected panic in his voice.

"I'm here Clark." Lex reassured him as he returned with a warm cloth and placed it lightly on Clark's stomach.

Clark took the cloth and wiped himself clean. Finally when he was done he turned to face Lex for the first time since they had started. He saw what he expected to see in his own eyes, remorse, concern, sadness and he was relieved to find it there.

He knew simply from looking into Lex's eyes that he had never wanted for any of this to happen. He saw the raw concern that Lex had for him and he felt sick with himself for having directed his anger and fear at Lex.

"You okay?" Lex finally asked gently as he took the cloth back from Clark and tossed it to the corner of the room.

"I don't hate you." Clark offered feebly.

"I didn't think you did."

"I'm sorry for saying that I did."

"Clark why won't you just tell me the truth?" Lex reverted back to the original question.

"I will but now isn't the right time." Clark nodded his head slightly at the glass. He slowly attempted sitting up and found that it hurt to sit straight.

Lex reached out and helped him up as he saw Clark wince with discomfort.

"How did you do this all those nights at the clubs?" Clark finally asked as he settled into a sitting position.

"Sometime you surprise yourself with how far you'll go when you have to." Lex shook his head at the memory of that life that seemed so far away.

"Did you ever not have to?"

"You know Clark for someone who isn't overly ambitious to share his secrets you sure ask a lot of questions." Lex's tone hinting that Clark had hit a nerve.

"Sorry." Clark responded lamely.

Lex ran his hands over his eyes rubbing them slightly. "Clark that life was a life time ago. As you can see from our surroundings my father made it very difficult for me to exist in a world without some sacrifices."

"I don't buy that Lex. People always have a choice."

"Do they Clark?" Lex's steel eyes turned on him, "Explain what we just did then." He paused waiting for a response that didn't come.

"Not everything is cut and dry, black and white. Just because your parents raised you in the all American way of life doesn't give you the right to judge the decisions of others. If everyone had a choice then I can guarantee that I wouldn't choose to be here."

Lex finished his words and stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door and locking it behind himself. Inside he sunk to the floor and pressed his back against the wall. He rested his chin on his fists and his elbows on his knees as he thought about the events of the day.

"Lex!" Clark gently knocked on the door above his head, "Lex please open the door."

"Go away Clark!"

"I need you to open the door. I don't want to be out here alone. Please I want to talk about this."

"Didn't we just discuss that life isn't always about getting what you want Clark?" Lex shouted through the door.

"Please Lex." Clark repeated.

Lex sighed loudly and rationalized that Clark was technically his ward, his responsibility and he needed to put the younger boys feelings before his own.

He slowly rose to his feet and opened the door letting Clark in.

"I didn't mean to imply that you wanted to do what we just did." Clark offered.

Lex sighed again remember just how young Clark really was. "I know you didn't."

"I'm bleeding." Clark couldn't look Lex in the eye as he spoke.

"That's normal Clark. A little bit of blood is normal. You'll be okay."

"Will I?" Clark looked up his words obviously pertaining to more than just his concern over the blood.

"I promise you will be." Lex crossed the bathroom floor and hugged his friend.

"I'm sick of fighting."

"Me to Clark, me to."

He heard Clark sniffle and let him go. Lex turned to the sink and grabbed some Kleenex and passed it to him.

"What now?"

"I don't know." Lex answered honestly. "But I do know that you'll be okay. I promise Clark. I know it's hard and you feel dirty and ashamed and confused and betrayed by your body but I promise you it will get better."

"How did you do it? How did you bounce back every time?"

"I never had good friends or a good family Clark all I had was myself. I did what I had to do to survive in my father's world. There are still times when I look in the mirror and have to convince myself that I am worth more than that. One day I decided I had had enough. I looked at my life, looked at the drugs and the drinking that I was using to deaden my senses. I decided that I was going to dish out to my father all the grief he had put me through and I was going to make his life as difficult as possible. Flaunt what he had made me into per say. I thought that if I could embarrass him socially and build up my business on the side I could eventually stand up to him. I could take over everything and leave him with nothing, watch him beg for his money and power."

"I never knew it was that bad."

Lex laughed at the naivety of his friend. "Look around you Clark. It doesn't get worse than this. This is how much my father hates me. This is the length he went to in order to get rid of his only mistake in life. The only good thing my father ever did was exile me to Smallville allowing me to meet you."

Clark smiled slightly as he listened without interrupting.

"Guess it doesn't pay off to be my friend. Maybe that's why so many people avoided it for so long."

"I don't regret being your friend."

"Thanks Clark."

"Tired?" Lex asked after seeing Clark yawn and wipe his eyes.

"Exhausted."

There was silence for a moment before they both turned and headed back to the bedroom. They were both emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted. They lay on the bed careful not to touch each other as they thought over the events of the day.

"Want to tell me what Joshua was talking about?" Lex tried again.

"Drop it for now Lex. I told you already-"

"Okay, okay. I just thought I'd give it a try." Lex interrupted with a somewhat mocking tone.

"Go to sleep." Clark ordered.

"You okay?"

"I think I will have to be." Clark considered the question briefly before answering.


	25. Chapter 25

"Come in." Lionel called from his place at his desk in the mansion. He had come to Smallville to clean up a few house-keeping items prior to shutting down the plant that he had given to Lex. He had plans to shut the plant down for some time and now with Lex out of the way it would be easy to carry out.

"Hello Mr.Luthor." Chloe stepped somewhat nervously into the room.

He looked up from his papers and stared at her briefly before looking back down at his work. He had seen the brief moment of nervousness she displayed and saw how quickly she covered it up. His interest was slightly peeked.

"Miss Sullivan is it?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat, "Yes it is. I'm a friend of Clark's and Lex's."

"I know who you are. Your father works for me. What can I do for you young lady?" Even with his interest peeked he kept his tone flat and unreadable.

"Well you can start by helping bring Clark and Lex back home."

He slowly put down the papers in his hand and his face turned from shock to amusement then to fake, practiced sadness all in a split second.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. You know as well as I do that I can not return them back from the dead. I feel for your loss. I miss my son very much but they are dead so unless you have found a cure for death I'll bid you good day."

"Mr. Luthor, I know all about Joshua Bruha. I know that they are very much alive and that you are the reason they are where they are. You faked their deaths." Chloe's voice became stronger as she stepped towards the desk so she was looking downwards at him.

Lionel laughed at the accusation. "Those are some pretty serious statements Miss Sullivan. I think that you should research your facts before you go around spreading vicious rumors."

Chloe tossed a copy of the pictures she had taken across the desk at Lionel. "How's that for research. I know you are responsible for their situation. Clark came to you when Lex disappeared and then he mysteriously went missing as well. Now you are going to help bring them back."

Lionel looked at the pictures and then up at Chloe. He stood up and walked around the desk, stopping inches from her.

"Your father will do well as a result of your silence dear."

"Excuse me?"

"Your father. He has a good job with me. He could have a better job or he could have no job. I know that he thinks the world of you so I wonder what would he say if he knew you were playing with his future."

"Leave my father out of this." Chloe snapped back.

Lionel reached up and ran the tips of her blonde hair through his fingers. "So beautiful. It would be a shame to end your life so early."

"Are you threatening me?"

Lionel smirked, "It's not a threat dear. My son and your impetuous friend are in good hands and I intend on them staying that way for a good long time. I'm not sure how you came by these photos but they had best stay hidden away just like Lex and Mr.Kent. Now you," He turned and walked across the room towards the door clearly expecting to be followed. "You will keep your mouth shut or things could get very difficult for you and your father."

He opened the door to the room and was accosted by the flash of a number of different cameras.

"Is it true your son may be alive?" One man in the group of about ten or so called out.

"How do you plan to get him home?"

"How did it feel to learn of his kidnapping?"

"Has there been a ransom demand?"

"What of the Kent boy?"

All the questions were being shot off as quickly as the cameras were flashing.

"I'm sorry everyone but Mr. Luthor is still in a bit of shock at having heard the news." Chloe stepped in front of Lionel and through the door with a professional air to her appearance. "It has been a long day but he is willing to answer a few of your questions."

She turned and smiled knowingly at Lionel who glared back in return. "Mr. Luthor." Chloe's smile continued as she handed the floor over to him.

"Mr. Luthor, how did you first discover your son was alive?"

Lionel took the time he needed to regroup and was begrudgingly prepared to go along with this charade that the young girl beside him had so obviously set up.

"My sources tipped me off a while back after the funeral. They indicated that my son and his friend may not have been on the plane that had crashed after all. I hired Miss Sullivan here to track down the possible leads."

"Is it true that he is being held against his will?"

"We are not sure of that just yet." Lionel started but stopped when Chloe interrupted.

"While under the employment of Mr. Luthor I was able to locate both Lex and his friend Clark Kent. Both are in fact being held against their will in Sudan by a very influential businessman. It is our hope that they will be returned home by the end of the week."

"Mr. Luthor, how do you intend on bringing them home?" Another man shouted from the group.

"Well we haven't quit gotten that far in discussions yet. I need you to understand this is a very touchy subject. One that must not be released to your newspapers and news channels just yet. In order to look into the matter further we must have the element of surprise in our favor." Lionel answered.

He quickly made a mental note to have his secretary get the contact names of all the chief editors and owners of the newspapers that had representatives present. He would personally have to speak to each one and ensure this material never made the headline news.

"Mr. Luthor plans on taking any means necessary to ensure the safe return of his son and his friend." Chloe intervened again.

Lionel looked over at her again. He was furious but yet oddly impressed by the tenacity and intellect of the young lady beside him. He had to give her credit. She had gone to great lengths to find Clark and Lex. She had the courage to confront him and had obviously notified enough of the press to ensure that he cooperated in her scheme to bring his son home.

Anything he did now short of successfully ensuring the safe return of Clark and Lex would be a mark against him and his influences. If he didn't bring them back it would look like he was a failure. Like he didn't have the connections necessary to save his own son, he would look weak and incompetent to his adversaries. Worse, it could look to the authorities like he had never really tried.

"I think that is all the questions we have time for right now." Chloe closed the session and her and Lionel walked back into his office shutting the door.

"Mind explaining to me what that was?" Lionel's voice was menacing as he stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I had to ensure that you would help bring them back." She started to ramble on the way she does when she has a plan. "This way you look like the good guy. No one finds out the part you played in their disappearance and you look like the hero that brings them home."

"Why exactly would you care about my reputation?"

"I don't." She answered bluntly, "I care about Clark and Lex. The only way to get them home is to call Joshua and get him over here. You are the only one that he trusts enough to come here to see. Once he is here he can be arrested and the army can enter the palace and free Clark and Lex."

"What makes you so sure I will help you?"

"Because you can't risk not helping me now that the media knows you are involved. It will look like a failure on your part if something goes wrong. Not to mention if someone were to find out about your involvement you would look all the more guilty if you didn't try to rescue them."

"You are playing with fire Miss Sullivan. You had best watch your step."

"I'll have to take my chances."

"What assurances do I have that once Lex is back he won't run right to the police and tell them everything?" Lionel wondered out loud.

"If you help with this then no one would believe Lex even if he did go to the police. You of all people know that appearance is everything. You appeared to be the grieving father when you thought he was dead. Now you appear to be making every effort to save him when you discover he is still alive."

"And if I decide not to go along with your plan?"

"Then I will send the pictures that I have to the media and inform them that there will be no rescue efforts made. You will look as guilty and as uncaring as you really are and the whole world will know you are choosing to do nothing to save your son."

"I suppose you have a plan to get them back then?" He returned to his desk and leaned back in his chair hoping to stump the ambitious young teen.

"Actually yes and no." She answered truthfully. "I do know that you need to call Joshua and have him come here to see you. Once he is here in America he can be arrested and the Sudan police can raid his palace with the help of our military forces."

"And I presume the police are aware of your little plan."

"They are."

"Why aren't they here with you now to ensure I make the call?"

"Because I couldn't speak openly with you if they were now could I?"

"I suppose not."

"Also, I know if you called Joshua while you were being watched it wouldn't be convincing. You need to be able to speak freely about your arrangement if you are going to convince him to come over here."

"Your over planning may be the downfall of your plan my dear."

"In what way?"

"Simply because the media will run with this story and it will be on the front page of every major newspaper. Joshua will read about it and know that something is up."

"The members in the press conference have all signed military contracts binding them not to print a word of this story until the investigation comes to full fruition. They face legal ramifications for themselves and their companies if they breech the confidentiality that they swore to. In return they have been given first rights to the details as they unfold for print after Lex and Clark are home safe."

"Well done." Lionel knew when he was beat and he slowly returned to his desk pulling out the number to Joshua's palace. "Well done indeed."

He picked up the phone and addressed her again. "And what exactly is it that I am bringing him here for?"

"That's something you will have to figure out. I don't know the intricacies of your deal with him." She shot him a glare that defied her age.

"Once this is over I think I could find a position for an aspiring, young woman with your negotiation skills, that is if I don't have you killed in the meantime." Lionel noted truly admiring her underhandedness.

"With all due respect you couldn't pay me enough to work for someone as crooked and as heartless as you." She responded trying to pretend she wasn't intimidated by the last words of his sentence.

He laughed and picked up his address book flipping it open to Joshua's home number. "I will go along with your little plan on one condition Miss Sullivan, I will be the first one in to the palace to retrieve my son and Clark. This way I can ensure their silence."

"What do you mean ensure their silence?" She asked suspiciously.

"No harm will come to them. You're involving the media has already ensured that. I simply want to talk to them and discuss the terms of their silence without them first having the chance to talk to the authorities."

"No deal." Chloe eyed him with distrust.

Lionel leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Then I am afraid this meeting is over. Send your pictures to the media. I will call Joshua and tell him to move your friends to a new, secure location."

Chloe thoughtfor a moment and decided now was not the time to call his bluff. "Fine. You go in first, but if anything happens to them I will make sure you are the one to blame."

He nodded at the agreement they had made and then thought quietly for a while as he decided what he needed to say in order to have Joshua come to America. He appeared to have made up his mind as he dialed the phone.

"Have Joshua Bruha contact Lionel Luthor immediately." He told the phone operator on the other line and hung up staring icily through Chloe as he lost himself in thought again. He had thought that he was rid of Lex but somehow that little brat of a son always seemed to come back again to haunt him.

There wasn't room for both Lex and Lucas. If Lex returned then Lionel would have to pay Lucas off in order for him to take a back seat yet again. Lionel thought about what a shame it would be to loose someone as talented and devious as Lucas had turned out to be.

Maybe all wasn't lost. He could easily have Lex, Clark and this pain in the ass girl standing in front of him killed. With his influences he could have them all killed and no one would be the wiser. He could ensure that Lucas kept his place and Lex was a thing of the past for good.

The phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to answer it?" Chloe stood trying not to look nervous. She knew all it would take was one word from Lionel to Joshua and this whole thing would go bad. She had done her homework and had tried to cover all the angles that would ensure Lionel's co-operation but with a man like him you could never be sure of anything.

"Hello." Lionel answered the phone.

Chloe stood at the edge of the desk trying not to breath too loudly as she listened intently to the one side of the conversation.

"Yes, hello Joshua. Thank you for returning my call so promptly. Seems we have a bit of a situation."

Chloe held her breath fearful of what would come next.

Lionel laughed into the phone, "No, no nothing serious, but it does appear that the government and the bank are conducting an audit on my transactions over the past year. They are inquiring about a number of the transfers of funds and how they relate to my business holdings. They need to speak in person with anyone who has transferred large sums of money into my account. Unfortunately you are one of those people."

A moment went by before he spoke again. "No I'm afraid that a phone call will not cut it. I need you here to meet with the auditors it person and sign off on some of the documentation. I have told them that the money was for the purchase of some rare vases. I need you to come here and attest to that fact."

Another few seconds passed again, "Joshua I need you on your plan and here by tomorrow afternoon or I will promise you that you will not like what I have to tell the media about the kidnapping of my son. On the other hand if you come here I will make sure it is worth your while. I have a few antique articles that you may find interesting."

Chloe squinted her eyes at Lionel as she tried to decide if he was actually going along with the plan or if he was somehow tipping off Joshua about what was really going on.

"Fine. I will meet you at the airport tomorrow at three. Good bye." Lionel hung up the phone and leaned back resting his folded hands on his stomach.

"Well he's on his way. Now what?"

"Now we meet with the police and they accompany you to the airport to arrest him."

"What makes you so sure that Lex and Clark are still alive?"

"They have to be." She said with finality as she turned to walk out of the office.

When she reached the door she rested her hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at him. "Oh and by the way, I had the phone tapped and the conversation was recorded in case you decide to change your mind. In the event that anything happens to me, Clark or Lex I will have it and the pictures sent to the police and the US Army."

She turned and left the room feeling his stare on the back of her neck. She knew she had covered her bases the best she could and she hoped that all her precautions would ultimately protect them from any retaliation that Lionel may be planning.

Lionel was annoyed and yet oddly intrigued with the young lady who for now had appeared to have bested him.


	26. Chapter 26

Lex and Clark had spent the morning avoiding discussion of any type that involved the previous nights events. They had said all they needed to say and all they wanted to say during their talk in the bathroom. Clark had a greater sense of understanding of Lex's past and Lex had a deeper desire to learn Clark's secret.

Lex had started investigating Clark and the events that happened the day that he drove off the bridge in Smallville. He had always suspected that he had hit Clark that day but there was no way to prove it. The small tidbits into Clark's secret had convinced Lex there was something much greater behind the wall of lies.

As much as he wanted to dig for the truth, he valued Clark's friendship and wasn't willing to risk loosing it. It was this friendship that prevented him from prodding any more for the truth at this juncture in time. He knew that in time Clark's secret would be revealed to him whether it was of Clark's own free will or courtesy of Joshua's e experiments, and it seemed they had nothing but time on their hands. It still hurt him that Clark didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"Your shot." Clark handed the only pool cue to Lex as he walked back around the table and out of the way of Lex's upcoming shot.

"You know Clark I would have thought," Lex paused as he followed through with his stroke sinking the eight ball in the predestinated pocket, "that after the number of pool games we have played you would have gotten better at it by now."

"Funny Lex."

"What do you want to do for supper?"

"I don't know." Clark walked over to the kitchen fridge and cupboards and started to search through them for something to make for supper. "We could have grilled cheese."

"Sounds easy enough." Lex cringed at the idea of another sandwich. Clark never did seem to tire of them and they were quick, easy and did the job so Lex ate them as well.

They were just digging out the ingredients when the deadbolt on the door clicked and the door opened. Joshua walked into the room accompanied by two soldiers. Both boys felt their stomachs tighten at his arrival.

"What do we have here?" Joshua asked as if in announcement of his arrival.

"Supper." Lex answered coldly.

Joshua walked over to Lex and reached around his shoulder cupping Lex's neck in his hand. Slowly he moved in and pulled Lex towards him with one fluid motion. Lex didn't dare refuse the action and let himself be guided forward. The kiss lasted longer than Lex thought he had the resolve for and he was genuinely relieved when it ended.

"You were magnificent last night." Joshua's lips were still inches from Lex's as he spoke. "My guests were most pleased with the show as well as the discussion that followed."

Lex didn't respond nor did he try to move away. He felt his muscles twitch with the effort to not smack the look right off Joshua's face.

"I know you are as anxious as I am to unveil your little friend's secrets."

"No, I'm not. Clark's secrets are his to keep. If he wants to tell me he will tell me when he is ready."

Joshua laughed at Lex's words. "Come now Lex you and I both now that you are as interested in his reaction to the meteor as I am. You wanted to know what happened at the fight yesterday. I'll tell you." Joshua smiled over at Clark who still stood motionless beside Lex.

"Or would you like to tell him yourself?" Joshua addressed Clark.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Clark repeated his denial phrase again. He knew he couldn't let Joshua know what he was capable of.

" I am talking about your heat vision that you used to heat the sword that would have otherwise killed your friend here."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Come now Clark you can only deny the truth for so long before it hurts someone close to you." Joshua smirked as he slipped his arm around Lex's waist as if indicating the someone in question.

"Why don't the two of you join me for supper this evening I think it is time that we celebrate your new lives. Besides you did so well last night that I think it is time that you start reaping the benefits of being under my care."

He leaned in and kissed Lex again heatedly and turned to leave.

"Why?" Lex couldn't resist his concerned curiosity.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want to have supper with us? If you want more than supper then leave Clark here and just take me."

"Come now Lex. Why so distrusting?"

"I wonder."

"Tone." Joshua warned.

Lex didn't respond as he stood staring at Joshua hoping he hadn't pushed his luck to far.

"Go get washed up. I will have my men bring you each a clean pair of pants." Joshua turned again and left the room leaving Clark and Lex with little choice but to follow his orders.

After they had showered and changed the guards lead them down the halls of the palace to a small dining room. In the middle of the room was a table that had seating for twelve but Lex and Clark noted it was only set for three. Clark felt both relief and concern at the same time. The settings indicated that there would be no one else in the room so there would be no expectations of another show. At the same time the idea of being alone with Joshua was very unsettling.

"Please take a seat." Joshua waved at the chairs as he entered the room. He nodded at his guards who while they didn't leave the room, did step back so they were blocking the entranceways to the room.

Clark and Lex looked at each other as they took their place at the table. On the table were two silver covered plates with lids on them, dinner settings of utensils, glasses and plates and a vase of freshly cut flowers. It looked harmless enough so they took their seats at the table.

Joshua moved from his seat and the two boys sat completely still as he moved around the back of their seats and out of sight. Lex jumped slightly when he felt Joshua's hands on his shoulders massaging them gently.

"Relax Lex. Just let yourself relax. This evening is a celebration of a new start. With your little escape stunts behind us and Clark back you should be happy." Joshua leaned down and kissed Lex's neck and ear gently.

"Remember our first few weeks together." He paused as he gently licked Lex's ear again.

"Remember I told you how great it could be to live a life of luxury under my rule. The last few weeks have been difficult for both of us. We had strayed from the connection we were starting to develop. I really felt the start of a bond developing between us."

"You're insane." Lex whispered.

"Mmmm maybe but it doesn't change your situation now does it?" Joshua placed two fingers softly on Lex's chin and guided his face to the side in order to kiss him.

The kiss was gentle and Lex could have sworn it was filled with emotion that Joshua had hoped would be returned. The look in Joshua's eyes showed his disappointment that the emotion wasn't reciprocated.

"Beautiful." He gently stroked Lex's cheek before turning towards Clark.

"You haven't had the lessons that your friend here was privy to his first few weeks here. I was explaining to him that the life I have chosen for you could be one of luxury and free of worry. No school, no chores, nothing but the occasional voyeuristic show. And of course appeasing my requests."

Clark stared though Joshua willing him to die right there on the spot. He was disappointed in himself with the fact that he was thinking thoughts like that. He was seriously worried about the person he was becoming since his arrival.

He thought about what his father would say if he heard Clark thinking thoughts like that. He was sure that Jonathon would never approve of wishing death on anyone, not Lionel Luthor, not Joshua.

He could feel the color flood his cheeks as he thought about his parents ever finding out about what he had been subject to. He wondered if he was ever given a chance to see his parents again if he would tell them everything that had happened to him here.

He was startled from his thoughts when Joshua began to run his fingers through his dark slightly curled hair.

"Do you think you can hide your abilities forever? You do know that you are here for the long haul don't you son?"

"Don't call me that!" Clark spat back feeling his recent thoughts of his father being tainted by Joshua referring to him as such.

He instantly felt the fingers in his hair tighten and twist causing him to wince in pain. "Don't you ever speak back to me!" Joshua shouted into Clark's ear.

The words were followed by his hair being pulled backwards abruptly. He strained briefly before giving in and letting his head be pulled backwards to its full extent. He struggled to swallow the saliva that started to pool at the back of his throat.

"As I was saying, you didn't have the lessons your friend here did so I will let you off easy. Did. You. Think. You. Could. Hide. Your. Abilities. Forever?" He punctuated his words as he stared down on Clark's face. After he finished he placed a kiss on Clark's lips and stepped back roughly releasing his hair and pushing his head forward.

"No." Clark answered briefly as he righted himself as best as he could, gently smoothing his hair down to its original state.

"So you are willing to admit that you possess these abilities that we discussed earlier?"

"No." He answered again briefly.

Lex watched on silently holding his breath for the answer and was yet again disappointed by Clark's unwillingness to open up. He shook his head knowing what Clark's lack of co-operation would lead to. He only wondered how long Clark could push Joshua's temper.

Joshua ran his fingers along his chin as he thought about what to do next as he struggled to maintain his composure. Clark jumped when Joshua slammed his hand down on the table between him and Lex.

"I know you have all the abilities you attested to the other day. You saved your friend here and you have more that you are not admitting to. What I don't understand is why the reluctance to admit it?"

"I don't know. I just have a reaction to the meteor rocks. That's it." Clark denied again.

"Really, so when I expose you to green meteor rocks you become weak but with the red meteor rock you become extremely aggressive. How is it then that you were able to save your friend here yesterday?"

"It must have been the combination of the red and green rocks." Clark stuttered through the vague and yet again unbelievable excuse.

"Oh come on Clark!" Lex shouted from his seat at the table. Clark and Joshua both turned their attention to Lex. Amusement was written all over Joshua's face but it was lost on Lex who was too busy returning Clark's stare.

"Seems even your best friend doesn't believe your lies." Joshua acknowledged as he turned and nodded to the guards.

They immediately stepped forward and grabbed Lex by the arms dragging him from his chair. Lex struggled in vain and was rewarded by a slap across the face by Joshua. The slap seemed to settle him but did nothing to calm Clark who was up and out of his chair trying to protect his friend.

Joshua pushed Clark away form Lex and the guards moved Lex back against the far wall. Joshua turned his anger back towards Clark with a close fist to the face. Clark fell backwards into the dinning table and Joshua was on top of him in an instant.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Joshua shouted into Clark's face. "You had best watch your step around here! You will show me your abilities. I am done being tolerant of your games!"

"I don't-"

Joshua punched him in the face again shutting down Clark's rebuttal immediately. Clark backed away even farther until he felt the table dig into the back of his legs. Joshua stepped in towards him and Clark leaned back so he was arched backwards as far as he could go. Joshua grabbed him by the hair again and brought him forward so that he was inches from Clark's face.

"Don't disappoint your friend this time. You saved him once and I have no doubt that you will save him again."

Clark was confused and the look on his face gave away his emotions. Joshua kept a hold of his hair and pulled him so that he was standing beside the table again.

"Get the table!" Joshua shouted at one of the guards still waiting by the door. He responded quickly by leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"You think that you can play games with me and waste my time. Don't be fooled into thinking that you are safe here. You can live a life of luxury or you can face my anger by continuing to play me for a fool!" Joshua shouted, this time to both Clark and Lex.

"Just tell him the truth Clark!" Lex encouraged Clark from across the room. He had long since given up his struggle against the guard and was standing quite still between the two men.

"I told you already I have no abilities right now without the red meteor rock." Clark tried once again to reason with Joshua whose anger seemed to be beyond such reason. It wasn't a lie, the green meteor rock in the air had wiped him of his abilities but when he was around the red rock he had surges of power that were restored to him.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Joshua pulled Clark's hair forcing him to follow as he turned and headed to his original spot at the table.

Clark had noticed the silver platters on the table earlier on in the evening and wondered what Joshua was doing when he reached forward and lifted the lid off one of the platters. The effects of the green meteor hit him immediately. He realized that the silver lids must have contained lead and cringed as he looked at the second platter. The close exposure compounded with the residue of the green rock in his lungs made Clark double over in pain.

"What's the matter?" Joshua mocked as he punched Clark again.

Clark would have fallen to his knees if it weren't for the fact that Joshua still held his hair firmly in his grasp. Joshua slowly let Clark slump downwards to the ground and once he was there he felt his hair being released. His head hit the floor with a resounding thud and Clark could hear Lex's struggles resume in the far recesses of his mind.

He felt punch after punch fall to his face and shoulders. When Clark thought Joshua was finally finished with his assault he was corrected by a sharp kick to the ribs. The kick was followed by another and yet another. He could barely hear all the commotion above him as Joshua yelled at him and Lex called out from a distance.

The pain of the rock kept him doubled over for a good long while. He could feel blood running from his forehead and nose and was sure a few of his ribs were cracked. His veins pulsed and felt like they were on fire and he labored just to breath. Finally he was sure that he would be saved by the darkness that accompanied unconsciousness but he was dragged back to the present when Joshua shut the lid back over the green meteor rock.

"Get up!" Joshua ordered from above.

Clark hesitated, attempting to process the demand. He was sorry he took so long complying when he felt Joshua's foot connect again with his side. 

"I said get up!"

Clark immediately began to sit up and eventually his hands found the back of a chair and he was able to pull himself almost upright before crumpling back into the seat of the chair.

"You are pathetic but I will give you one thing, you don't seem to be lying about the effect green meteor rocks have on you."

Clark spat blood out onto the floor beside him and he fought to regain his vision and focus in order to see Lex.

"I told you already. I need the red rock in order to have any powers."

"Well you my dear boy are in luck. I happen to have just the very thing right here." Joshua ensured as he ran his fingers along the top curve of the second plate on the table.

Just then the guard returned from his errand. He was wheeling in a large table with rope in all four corners and a gear device off to the side of it. He took a moment to unlock the braces holding the table flat and he tipped it up so that it was sitting also one hundred and eighty degrees to the floor.

"Do you know what this is?" Joshua asked Clark as he walked over towards the table and ran his palm along the flat surface of the table.

Clark shook his head in the negative.

"Sure you don't know?" He asked again and then turned to Lex, " Lex you know what this is."

Lex looked at the table with eyes wide in fear of what was to come as he answered with a shaky voice. "It's a stretching rack. People used to be tortured using it as it slowly pulled the person apart muscle by muscle." He tried to hide his deep concern for where this was headed.

"You are absolutely correct and do you know what you get as a prize for getting that question correct." Joshua mocked. Lex didn't like where this was headed at all. He shook his head slowly as he eyed up the restraints in all four corners of the table.

"You get a chance to be taller than you ever dreamed possible."

"Actually I think I am good at the height that I am at right now. Thanks for the invite but I believe I would like to pass on this opportunity."

"Nonsense Lex, we all must pay our toll to science." Joshua added as he motioned to the guards.

Lex's initial struggles took on a whole new meaning when the guards began attempting to lead him towards the table. He screamed and grunted with the efforts to pull away but the men were unmovable. Clark saw his friend's struggles and jumped to his feet attempting to get to Lex in time to help him get away but was stopped in his tracks by Joshua.

"Where do you think you are going? You have the best seat in the house right here." Joshua shoved Clark back into the chair at the table. "Stay!" He ordered as he pointed in Clark's face.

Clark glared up at him in response and then turned his attention back to Lex.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, just let him go." Clark tried to reason.

"Oh no I think it is far too late for that, don't you?" Joshua paused as he watched the guards finish strapping Lex spread eagle to the table. "I think it is better if you show me." He sneered over his shoulder.

"Clark!" Lex called out for what seemed like the hundredth time. He looked at Lex who was strung up on the almost vertical table. He dangled from the ropes at his wrists but the ropes at his ankles were still quite taut.

Clark knew when he was beat. He would have to confirm what Joshua already knew about him and he worried about the ramifications to their current situation once he did.

Joshua nodded coldly at one of the guards who took his place at the large handle to the gearbox at the side of the table. He looked very serious as he began to slowly turn the handle. It didn't take long for Lex's screams to turn from fear and anger to screams of genuine terror and pain.

"Stop!" Clark called to Joshua who had seemed to have lost himself in watching Lex's reaction to the torture. "Stop it!"

"Are you ready to help your friend?" Joshua turned to face Clark, his body somewhat blocking Lex's.

"Yes." Clark responded quickly.

"Fine then, show me what you've got." Joshua answered as he lifted the lid to the green rock and the red rock simultaneously. He picked them up in both hands and approached Clark who was sweating from the effort of fighting the effects of the green meteor.

He cried out slightly as the two rocks touched his skin. He instantly felt the same effects as he had the day before at the fight. The pain mixed with power over came his very being and he struggled to keep his arm in place and in contact with the rocks.

Lex's cries helped him to focus on the task at hand and he focused all his energy on using his heat vision to burn through the ropes holding Lex to the table. He burned through both ropes at his ankles first and then both his wrists. Once both wrists were free of the table Lex crumpled to the floor unable to stand on his own.

Clark smiled slightly as he ran his heat vision off the table and onto the wall behind it. The wall instantly broke out into flames and he jumped out of the chair grabbing Joshua by the throat. The motion knocked the rocks from Joshua's hands and away from him. He felt the drain of the power from the red rock immediately but the effects of the green meteor stayed with him as he lost strength in his legs and fell to his knees.

He was exhausted from the effort he had exerted and was unable to respond to Joshua's commands to get off the floor. The room seemed to break into panic as the guards ran for the fire extinguishers. Clark could hear the fire alarms starting to wail and felt the drizzle of the sprinkler system kicking in.

"Go and calm the girls. Tell Karema that everything is under control. Don't let them out of their compound!" Clark heard Joshua shout at one of the guards that was trying to pull him to his feet. He felt himself drop to the ground yet again as the guard raced off to comply with his orders.

He felt the all to familiar feeling of his hair being pulled as Joshua dragged him across the floor towards Lex.

"Bring him to my room." He heard Joshua tell one of the guards as he pointed at Lex who was finally starting to regain some strength in his limbs.

"Yes sir." The guard responded curtly as he reached under Lex's arms and pulled him to his feet. He enlisted the help of one other guard and quickly exited the room.

"The rest of you see to this mess!" Joshua shouted angrily at the rest of the guards still remaining. "And shut off those damn sprinklers."

Clark looked up briefly and noted that the fire had been extinguished but there was extensive smoke throughout the room and the water damage would be considerable. He smiled to himself briefly but it was erased by pain as Joshua dragged him from the room and down the hall.

"What girls?" Clark asked still thinking about Joshua telling the guard to go and calm the girls. Were there others being kept here against their will, Clark thought as he was pulled up in front of the apartment door. There had to be, how else would Chloe have gotten into this place, he reasoned.

Joshua glared at him but didn't respond as he unlocked the door ad tossed Clark into the room.

"You think you are so smart don't you?" Joshua sneered as he roughly knocked Clark to the floor.

Clark saw the first kick coming but could do nothing to stop it from hitting him square in the stomach. He let out what little air he had with a loud groan. For the next few minutes Clark could do little but protect his face, head and stomach from the second onslaught of kicks. All the while Joshua shouted words that Clark didn't bother to try and process.

Suddenly the beating stopped and his head was pulled back by his hair yet again. "Aren't so smart now are you? Your little stunt has just ensured a special place for your friend in my quarters this evening. All evening! Think about that while you lay here waiting for him to return." He emphasized the threat as he stormed from the room and locked the door.

Clark was utterly miserable. He didn't think he could handle it if anything happened to Lex but there was little he could do to stop that now. His little stunt had put Lex in jeopardy and he didn't even remember doing it. He had seen the results of his actions while under the effects of the red kryptonite and could safely assume he had started the fire.

He would have to tell Lex at some point in time and he knew that he would have to come clean to Joshua. Maybe he could continue to brush it off to the allergic reaction from the rocks. He knew he could never admit that his powers would return to normal without the effects of the green meteor rocks. He needed to somehow convince Joshua to get him away from the effects of the rocks for a while. How long would it take for the effects of the rocks in his lungs to wear off? He had been at Amir's house a few nights and was just starting to feel slightly stronger.

He didn't move from his position on the floor. He lay there and watched the fresh blood run from his nose and pool beneath his face. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be clinically depressed. No sense of freedom, total and complete lack of energy and desire to do anything by lay and think and analyze.

He was so numb from everything that he didn't even shed the tears that he thought would come. He felt completely emotionless as he thought about Lex and what he was enduring. He knew he should feel something but all he felt was emptiness. He worried that he was totally void of care and compassion and feeling.

His hand trailed up from his side and he smeared the blood on the floor with his fingers. He watched it and was fascinated with the feel of it, the warmth and the smoothness. He kept willing himself to snap out of this new low. He couldn't let his spirit be defeated. He was physically a prisoner but he couldn't be an emotional and mental prisoner as well.

It took a long time of thinking about it but he finally convinced himself to sit up and try to make it to the bathroom. He managed to sit up but the rest of the action fell short as he sat up and leaned against the wall. He suddenly felt very cold and his entire body started to shake. His mouth started to water and his head was spinning. He leaned over to the side and threw up what little he had in his stomach.

He sat up again and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He was cold and clammy and sweating slightly as he attempted to regain his focus. He tried to think of positive thoughts, happier times, but all he kept coming back to was this room, this place and Lex.

For the first time since he was left alone in the room the shock started to wear off and he started to feel concern for Lex and what was sure to be happening to him. He was somewhat thankful for the anxiety that followed the concern because it meant that he wasn't completely broken yet. He still had his compassion and his humanity.

He could bounce back from this, from his whole existence over the last few weeks. All he needed was a sense of purpose. He had always needed to be helpful, always needed a purpose. Protecting Lex would be that purpose. He decided that he would co-operate with Joshua if it meant protecting Lex.

He realized with no uncertainty that this is what Lex had been trying to get him to understand. All the times that Lex had told him there was nothing they could do. All the times Clark had chastised Lex for giving into their captor's demands without so much as an argument. The way he curbed his tone when told to watch his step, the way he kissed back without a fight, the way he avoided eye contact as a way of showing submission.

Lex was simply surviving and doing what he had to do to ensure that Clark survived along side him. Lex was playing the game, he was doing what he needed to do to buy time and fly under the radar. Lex was one of the strongest people Clark knew and he decided then and there to take a lesson out of Lex's book and start playing the game with him instead of against him.

Now all that was left to be answered was whether Joshua would let them remain together and if Lex would be okay or if the punishment for his actions would far exceed Lex's limits.


	27. Chapter 27

"Your father called today." Joshua announced as he entered the bedroom where Lex was waiting.

"Lucky you." Lex flippantly shot back as he slowly stood up from the couch along the wall.

"Funny thing though, he never asked about you."

"That's not surprising." Lex remarked trying not to look the least bit hurt. He never could shut his feelings towards his father off. He always had secretly hoped that his father would one day embrace him and accept him, now was no different and Lex hated himself for it.

Joshua closed the distance between them and walked around Lex so he was standing directly behind him. Lex breathed out slowly and closed his eyes when he felt Joshua's hands settle on his shoulders and start to kneed the muscles.

He winced slightly as the fingers dug circles into his sore muscles. He was lucky that Clark had saved him when he did or he would be a lot worse off. As it was he was sore but it would pass.

"Where is Clark?"

"Why should you care? The boy lies to you. He avoids telling you his secrets. He doesn't let you in. Not much of a friend if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." Lex winced again as Joshua's fingers hit a particularly large knot on his back.

"You know that we can work together on this don't you?"

"On what?"

"On Clark's secret." He leaned in and kissed the back of Lex's neck gently.

"Clark's secret is his secret. He'll tell me when he is ready and then it will be our secret." Lex spoke through gritted teeth as he willed himself not to pull away from the attempted intimacy.

"And what exactly does that mean." His anger coming through in the strength of the massage.

"It means I am not going to help you get Clark's secret. He has reasons for not telling you." Lex breath through the words as the pain of the massage shot through his shoulders.

"So he must have a reason for not telling you also?" Joshua pushed as he abandoned the massage and crossed in front of Lex.

Lex stared him in the eyes as he replied, "He must."

"You are foolish. You trust him too much and you do not take advantage of his loyalty to you."

"Did it ever occur to you that is why he shows loyalty to me?"

"Watch your tone!" Joshua warned loudly causing Lex to pull back slightly.

He cringed as Joshua's hand reached up and slowly his fingers ran across Lex's lips. "You're sure you don't want to cooperate with me on this?"

"Clark is my friend. I won't trick him into telling me so that I can ultimately betray him and tell you."

"Well then I guess we have come to an impasse." He whispered as he leaned forward and began to kiss Lex deeply. Lex closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was anywhere but here. He knew what was coming but he hoped inwardly that something would happen to stop it.

"You are so beautiful when you are willing." Joshua leaned in and started kissing Lex's neck and collarbone as his hands drifted down to rest on his lower back.

Lex regretted the sound of disgust that his throat made the minute he realized he had made it. Joshua pulled back and glared at him momentarily before his fist drew back and he punched Lex in the stomach.

"What is wrong with you?" Joshua yelled down at Lex who had doubled over and was protecting his stomach.

"Nothing." Lex coughed with the effort of trying to answer.

"That's not good enough!" Joshua shouted as he grabbed Lex and pushed him into the wall.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Lex struggled to stand straight and regain his breath.

"Are you?" Joshua snarled as he moved inches from Lex's face, pinning his shoulders against the wall as he did. "I am trying to make this night enjoyable. I have ignored your attempted rebellion. I should make you pay for your friends actions but I am trying to be nice!"

Lex turned his face away in an attempt to avoid angering Joshua any more. Joshua released him and took a step backwards.

"Your father wants me to come visit him tomorrow. Would you like to join me?" His tone softening somewhat.

"No." Lex answered quickly.

"I'm surprised. I thought you would want to see your dear old dad, maybe look for a chance to try and escape again."

"I don't want to see him." Lex's voice taking on its usual strength.

"Good thing it isn't about what you want." Joshua leaned in again and grabbed the back of his skull pulling him in for another deep kiss.

When he was done he pulled away and tapped Lex gently on the face before turning and walking towards the center of the room.

Lex stood still, not moving from his place against the wall. He didn't dare to push Joshua's anger too far and it infuriated him to feel that way.

"Come here." Joshua's voice was gentle.

"Come here!" Joshua yelled at Lex who had hesitated too long.

Lex pushed himself off the wall and willed himself to cross the room. He stopped when he was standing directly in front of Joshua.

"You are going to help me. Whether you want to or not. In a few hours I will be leaving to meet with your father. You have until I return tomorrow evening to get Clark to open up to you."

"Why? Why do you want to know so badly? Why can't you just leave him alone?" Lex's voice was pleading now.

"With great ability comes great power. I believe your friend has great abilities. My money and influence give me great power but there is so much more to be had. So much that money alone cannot buy. I am curious to learn all there is about the species in my collection."

Lex's face showed the disgust he was feeling as he stood staring at Joshua.

"Don't look at me like that." Joshua shook his finger at Lex, "You want to know just as badly as I do. I did some digging and it seems you have been investigating your young friend. I wonder does he know?"

Lex's eyes darted up in surprise causing Joshua to laugh at his reaction. "As I said, I like to learn all there is to know about the species in my collection."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "Does he know?"

"No." Lex reluctantly admitted.

"Interesting. How do you think he would feel to know that his best friend was secretly betraying him? May be I should tell him while he is under the influence of the red meteor rocks. His reaction would be interesting, don't you think?"

Lex didn't respond. He knew it would be pointless, Joshua would tell Clark if he wanted to regardless of what Lex said.

"Seems you have a secret you don't want out. If you don't have some insight into Clark's secret by the time I return tomorrow I will have to let him in on your little secret."

Lex still said nothing as he stood staring at Joshua willing himself not to show the hatred he was feeling.

Joshua didn't wait for acknowledgement that his words were in fact understood as he stepped in and placed both hands on Lex's shoulders. He gently guided him backwards until Lex felt the edge of the bed connect with the back of his legs.

"Lay down." He ordered gently.

"Please don't." Lex whisper quietly speaking to the actions he knew were to come.

"Shh." Joshua lulled as he led Lex's down onto the bed and followed him down. He slowly began kissing Lex's mouth and softly running his fingertips across Lex's chest.

When Joshua finally abandoned Lex's mouth Lex turned to stare blankly at the wall. His eyes watered as he resigned himself to what would happen next. He heard the harsh words that he had spoken to Clark run through his head over and over again 'You know this is going to happen. I know this is going to happen. There is nothing we can do and I don't want to hear it'.

He braced himself for the inevitable when he felt his legs being spread and the heat of Joshua's mouth connect with his groin. Joshua hovered there briefly placing kisses along Lex's now erect penis before he settled into position, knelt between Lex's legs.

"Look at me." Joshua's voice filled the silence.

Lex felt one tear roll down his cheek before his eyes cleared up and were filled with hatred again. He turned and stared up at Joshua.

"Don't give me that look." Joshua snapped as he lined up with Lex's hole and pushed in roughly.

Lex drew in a deep breath as the pain of no preparation seared through him.

"There are millions of people like you, you know?" He paused as he shoved in again and again.

"Millions of beautiful men and women are taken from their lives and forced to live a life filled with unwanted sex. The difference between them and you is that you hold a prestigious place in my care. You could easily be sold to someone who wouldn't care for you the way that I do." He stopped speaking as his orgasm shot through his body.

Lex watched on in disgust, feeling dirty and used for the hundredth time since arriving here. He knew Joshua was right; there were thousands of people who became victims of underground sex trade operations. He was no different; he had become one of those victims. One of those people who were used and abused for the enjoyment of another. He doubted very much though that many were sold into that life by their own fathers.

Joshua settled in beside Lex and took his hand, placing it on his own still erect penis. With Lex's hand in his, Joshua started to stroke Lex's penis. Once Lex adopted the rhythm he set Joshua released Lex's hand and urged him to continue on his own.

"Come for me." He whispered into Lex's ear as he licked the lobe to the same rhythm as the strokes.

Lex took a while but eventually he came on his stomach. He felt sick, he felt like his body had betrayed him.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to be sold to someone else?"

"No." Lex answered honestly. He didn't dare add that he didn't want to be sold at all, to anyone.

"Think about that tomorrow when you are back with your so called friend." Joshua purred into the crook of Lex's neck.

Lex tensed up when Joshua sat up and gently grasped both his wrist. He brought them up over Lex's head and Lex's heard the click of the handcuffs being set in place at the same time as he felt the cold metal press into his skin.

He tested them against the post of the headboard and looked nervously at Joshua.

"I wish for you to spend the rest of the evening with me. It wouldn't do for you to escape while I slept." Joshua explained as he wiped at Lex's stomach with a cloth from the side table.

Once Lex was cleaned up Joshua turned him onto his side and snuggled in behind him. Lex felt claustrophobic as Joshua's hand came to rest across his hip.

"Things could be so good between us if you would just cooperate." Joshua whispered as he settled in.

The evening dragged on as Lex drifted in and out of sleep. He was awoken every time Joshua moved even the slightest. Midway through the evening Joshua had woken and taken his liberties with Lex again. Lex had been roused awake when he felt himself being flipped onto his back and the weight of Joshua pushed him further into the mattress.

In the morning Joshua dressed in preparation for his flight to meet with Lionel and Lex watched on still handcuffed to the bed. He felt even more like a possession when Joshua left the room without so much as acknowledging his presence or indicating when he would be released.

He lay on the bed and waited for what must have been a good hour before the guards came to get him. They released him and tossed his pants at his chest as he sat up and attempted to regain blood flow to his limbs.

He dressed as quickly as he could and rose to follow the guards out of the room. He had no doubt about where he was headed. He thought about his position as he walked down the hallways towards the apartment. His anger began to flare as he thought about all he had been subjected to since his arrival. Joshua thought he could control him and he almost could. Lex felt ashamed of his weakness and inability to stand up to Joshua.

As he walked he thought about Clark and his secret. He wanted to know Clark's secret just as much as Joshua did and if he was honest with himself he had to admit that it was control and power that drove him in his desire. If Clark had the abilities that Lex predicted he did and he could harness them Lex could conquer his father and possibly go even farther than that.

By the time he had reached the apartment door he had reached the point where he felt there was only one way to defy Joshua and prove to himself once and for all that Clark's friendship meant more to him than learning his secret. He would risk Joshua's wrath by not taking the allotted time today to learn Clark's secret. He was sure that Joshua wouldn't follow through with his threat to sell him to another. His collection meant too much to him to part with one of his species.

Lex needed to believe that he was different than Joshua, he didn't need to know, and he needed to tell himself that he didn't want to know.

The door to the apartment opened and Lex was concerned with scene that met him. Clark was asleep on the floor against the wall. He looked bruised and there was dried blood on the floor and on his face and hands.

"Clark!" Lex called as he hurried across the apartment. The fact that the guards had left the room and the door locked behind them went unnoticed by Lex as he knelt down at his friend's side. "Clark!"

Clark woke slowly and looked up at Lex.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked as Clark's eyes focused in on him finally.

"I was going to ask you that." Clark answered with as much concern.

"I'm fine Clark."

"Joshua said that he was going to punish you for my rebellion." Clark's voice was hoarse as he sat up never looking away from Lex as he examined him for telltale signs of abuse.

"Yeah well, I'm fine." Lex repeated, assuring him as he settled in next to Clark against the wall. "What happened here?" He asked looking at the dried blood.

"Three guesses and the last two don't count." Clark tried to joke lightly. "So he didn't punish you?" He added after a brief moment of silence.

"Not anymore than what I would have expected for much less." Lex responded honestly.

"Lex there is something I want to tell you." Clark stared staring at the floor as he considered his words carefully.

"I don't want to know Clark." Lex interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't want to know about your secret." Lex repeated stronger in his conviction.

"But I want you to know. You deserve to know."

"No, I don't." Lex sighed not quite ready to confess all his sins and tell Clark that he had started to have him investigated. After all he was entitled to his secrets also. Joshua would no doubt tell Clark but Lex just wanted this day to be like all the rest. He would learn Clark's secret and Clark would no doubt hate him for his but at least today they could spent oblivious.

"Besides that's what Joshua wants. He wants me to find out what your abilities are and tell him. I don't want that kind of responsibility for your future. You tell him when you have reached your threshold. I don't want to be the one that tells him."

"Lex you can't risk defying him for me, I won't let you."

"I can and I will. If he wants to kill me then so be it. I would rather that then sell out my only friend."

"What if I just tell you and you don't tell him."

"No Clark." Lex's voice took on a serious tone. "I don't want you to tell me. I couldn't live with myself if I let it slip in a moment of weakness."

"I don't understand, you wanted to know so badly the last few days, why the change of heart?"

"Because before last night it was me who wanted to know. Now it is him who wants to know through me."

"What if he-"

"What if he what Clark? He won't kill me. He won't get rid of me. But more importantly he won't set either of us free so what does it matter if he knows or not. I know you Clark. I know you won't let him hurt me to get to you. You tell him, and me for that matter, when you are ready."

Clark sat silently trying to process Lex's twisted request. He thought about the conclusion he had reached last night and that was to play the game with Lex, not against him. This was Lex's request and his next move in the game and Clark decided to stick with his decision to make the move with Lex. He got the distinct feeling that this was Lex's small way of showing defiance in a seemingly totally controlled situation.

Lex finally stood and went to the kitchen returning with a warm damp cloth. He crouched down in front of Clark and wiped away the dried blood on his forehead and beneath his nose. "You look like shit."

"I feel like it to." Clark smiled up at him.

"Why don't you get in the shower and I'll find us something to eat." As if on cue Clark's stomach growled loudly.

"That sounds like a terrific idea." Clark agreed as he stood up feeling slightly dizzy.

He stopped at the door to the bedroom and turned back to face Lex. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Lex replied as he closed the fridge and looked at his friend who seemed shockingly young standing there.

"You do know I want to tell you?" Clark confirmed.

"I know." Lex replied as he gave him a slight smile that Clark took that to be a dismissal and the end of the conversation.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone.. I am wondering if anyone has any reviews for me? I haven't heard any comments, queries, or concerns for a while…hint, hint.

Chloe held her breath as she watched Joshua's plane land on the runway. She knew she had to stay hidden from view but every ounce of her wanted to confront him as soon as he stepped onto the tarmac. She watched from inside the terminal as Lionel's limo drove out to meet the planes passengers.

Lionel was confident that this would go off without a hitch. He had two of Metropolitan's finest police members with him to aid in detaining Joshua. For now he simply had to maintain his cool and meet Joshua with seemingly innocent intentions. He stepped out of the limo as the planes engines shut off and the props slowed to a stop.

He wiped away the few stray hairs that blew around his face and noted that the weather could not have been more appropriate. The wind was cold and the sky was over cast with the threat of rain. How fitting that this weather would mark the end of a good arrangement and the return of his annoyance of a son.

"Joshua!", Lionel called in greeting as Joshua and his men hit the bottom stair of the exit and onto the waiting tarmac. Lionel, his two guards and the two undercover police officers posing as a chauffer and a third guard closed the distance between them.

"Hello Lionel." Joshua curtly greeted shaking Lionel's outstretched hand.

"I trust that your flight was uneventful." Lionel continued.

"Yes it was a quiet trip indeed. I believe we have some unfinished business regarding some vases you would like cleared up."

"Yes, yes of course. Come with me and we'll head into the city to clear this all up." Lionel motioned to the car as he stepped aside allowing Joshua and his men inside.

"I will have my chauffer drive you to the bank in the city. My auditors will be there to meet us. I am afraid I have a quick errand to run before I can meet up with you. After our meeting at the bank I have a few things I would like to show you to make your trip worth while."

"You aren't coming with us?" Joshua confirmed as he climbed into the seat of the limo.

"No, I'm afraid not, but we will have plenty of time to catch up after the auditors are finished with us. Don't worry, I will meet up with you before you have completed your work at the bank."

"Fine then, I will meet you there. I think we have a lot to discuss." Joshua hinted at a conversation regarding Lex but didn't discuss the details in front of the other men listening.

With Joshua and his guards tucked away in the limo Lionel shut the door and turned to his men. "I want this problem dealt with before you reach the city. You have my directions, I want them dead and disposed of before you step foot in that bank."

The two undercover cops nodded at Lionel and his men.

"I am not messing around here gentlemen. I trust your payment was more than sufficient to ensure that he doesn't make it to the city limits."

"Yes sir, Mr.Luthor." One of the police responded on behalf of both men.

"Good, see you don't disappoint me." Lionel nodded and turned from the limo without looking back.

He drove towards the terminal regretting having to dispose of someone who could have proved to be a valuable ally. He stopped in front of the main doors where Chloe was waiting to be picked up. She and two other plain clothed policemen climbed into the limo with Lionel.

"So?" Was all Chloe said as she sat and stared at him. She had arranged for the police alone to transport Joshua into the city and for Lionel to spend as little time as possible with him. She didn't want to give him an opportunity to be alone with Joshua so he could tip him off.

Lionel laughed at her impatience; "They are meeting us at the bank downtown where your uncle and his men along with the city police will be able to arrest them without incident."

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just arrest him here and now." Chloe pushed.

"Because my dear, the airport is a place of limbo for foreign travelers. They are not completely on American soil until they have left the terminal and airport property."

Chloe looked dejected as she pondered the answer. It made sense and she knew this way there would be no room for argument about whether he was truly on American soil. The bank downtown was as good a place as any to arrest him she reckoned. She just hated the idea of wasting time traveling to and from the airport. She was anxious to get back to the airport and be on a plane to Sudan. Until they were on their way she felt like everything that could go wrong just might.

Joshua watched the lights of the airport disappear and the city lights come into view. He was slightly annoyed at having to make his appearance here again but saw the benefits of possibly obtaining the artifacts Lionel had spoken of. Besides that, he didn't need the US government investigating him for some minor paper trail issues. It wouldn't do for them to discover the real reason behind the money transfer.

He became slightly concerned when the limo turned sharply off the main freeway and onto a dirt road. He saw the lights of the city fading in the distance and tapped on the glass separating the passenger compartment with the driver's. His concern peeked when the doors locked on either side of him.

"Where are we going?" Joshua shouted as he tapped the glass window again repetitively. "Hello in there. What is going on? Where the hell are we going?"

There was no answer but the car started to slow to a stop along side of the road. Joshua settled back down into his seat momentarily until the doors unlocked again. The chauffer opened the door and Joshua saw the muzzle end of a handgun pointing in through the opening.

"Get out!" The chauffer called from outside.

Joshua nodded at his men who followed him out of the car. The two undercover police officers met him. The three men stood guns drawn and pointed at Joshua and his two guards.

"Turn around."

"I don't think so." Joshua replied as his two guards sprung into action.

They quickly responded by drawing their own guns and before they had a chance to fire the policemen fired at them. Joshua's guards fell to the ground as Joshua ran around to the far side of the vehicle. He heard second shots fired as he stood to run into the ditch.

He quickly covered the distance to the tree line beside the ditch and ran deep into the blackness. He finally crouched down behind a large fallen over tree. He fumbled with his cell phone and quickly dialed the one person he knew could help him gain some leverage.

"Get me Amir right now." Joshua breathed into the phone as he watched Lionel's two men search the bush for him. For the first time in his life he cursed his stupidity for not carrying a gun. He had always naively relied on guards to protect him so he had no reason to carry a weapon. He definitely had a reason now.

"Amir here." Amir's voice came through the phone loud and clear.

"Amir, Amir it's Joshua. You must listen to me. Go to my house and take the boy and his partner to your home."

"What? Why? Joshua are you in some kind of trouble."

"Listen to me!" Joshua hissed into the phone. "Go and get them. Call Lionel Luthor and tell him to call off his men or you will have them tell their stories to the police and then have them killed."

"Joshua-"

"Just do it!" He snapped before hanging up the phone with care not to make too much noise. He looked around and was unable to see Lionel's men.

He hoped that Amir could contact Lionel in time with Lex and Clark as leverage and convince him to call off his men. He didn't know exactly what was happening but he had no doubt that this meant that Lionel was reneging on their deal and wanted Lex returned to him. With Clark and Lex tucked away with Amir, Lionel would not be able to retrieve them without his help.

He flipped his phone open again and scanned the forest looking for Lionel's men. He hit the speed dial to Lionel's phone and quickly covered the light from the face of the phone with his ear. He waited as the phone dialed and then rang repeatedly.

In the limo Lionel's cell phone rang from inside his pocket. Chloe watched him as he took the phone out, looked at the number and answered it.

"Lionel here." His voice remained calm as Chloe looked on trying to hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know what you are playing at Lionel but you had better call off your men."

"I'm sorry but I am on my way to a meeting I'll have to call you back." Lionel replied making eye contact with Chloe hoping inwardly that she couldn't hear Joshua's voice.

"You son of a bitch. I will have your boy killed for this! He will be made to pay for the sins of his father."

"Yes well, I'm afraid I am terribly busy at the moment but if you would like to schedule an appointment I can give you my secretaries number."

Joshua's response was cut short by the feel of cold metal being pressed into the back of his skull.

"Get up!"

Lionel could hear the command on the other end of the phone and tried to stifle the smile that threatened to crack. He watched Chloe as he listened to the events on the other end of the line unfold.

"I said get up!" The police officer repeated.

Joshua slowly stood and turned to face the policeman standing in the darkness.

"I don't know what Lionel is paying you but I will pay you triple." Joshua's hands slowly came up to shoulder height still holding the phone in his one hand.

"No deal." Lionel heard the guard reply in the background.

"I wish to speak with Lionel." Joshua attempted to bargain.

"Mr. Luthor doesn't wish to speak with you." The policeman answered coldly.

"It is regarding his son."

"All the more reason not to talk with you."

The sound of the handgun going off resounded through the quiet of the forest as the bullet entered Joshua's skull, killing him instantly.

Chloe's eyes shot to the direction of the phone as the sound resonated through the speaker. Lionel didn't say a word as he flipped the phone shut and stared out the window.

"What was that?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with my dear, just tying up some loose ends.

Joshua's body was slumped lifeless on the forest floor as the second police officer appeared at the first ones side, " Mr. Luthor will be very happy."

"He should be for what he is paying us. We better get back to the car and call this in."

"What do we say?"

"Simple, we were headed into the city for the arrest when they asked to pull over to go to the bathroom. A struggle ensued and we were forced to shot them."

"That's all well and good but how do you explain him." Jeff pointed down at Joshua's body lying in the fall leafs. "He was unarmed and shot point blank. You were supposed to make it look like he was trying to escape."

"We'll just have to say that he attacked me from behind while I was searching for him. We struggled for control of my weapon and it went off." The other man answered as he headed towards the car to radio in to control.

Chloe's uncle and a few of his men were still at the bank when Lionel and Chloe finally arrived.

"Where is he? Did you get him?" Chloe bubbled with the need to know Joshua was behind bars.

"Oh we got him alright." Her uncle eyed Lionel up suspiciously.

"Oh that's great! Isn't that terrific!" Chloe jumped up and down slightly with excitement as he grabbed at Lionel shirt cuff.

"He is dead Chloe." Her uncle continued before turning back to Lionel with an icy stare. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with this would you?"

Lionel chuckled slightly, "I assure you I had no participation in his demise. I was looking forward to confronting him about the kidnapping of my son."

Chloe's expression said it all. She knew Lionel had arranged this whole thing; she didn't need his confession to confirm that. That was the sound she had heard on Lionel's phone in the car. Her stomach rolled at the realization that she had heard someone's life being taken. She thought she had covered all the bases by ensuring that he was accompanied by two police officers. He must have paid them off, not surprising really, he had half the police force on his payroll or in his debt she reasoned.

"Well either way he is dead and so is our case." Chloe's uncle sighed.

"No! No it's not! With Joshua dead, the police in Sudan can enter his palace without worry same as they could if he had been arrested." Chloe urged.

Lionel rolled his eyes in the background before he forced himself back into the roll of the concerned father for the sake of those standing around watching on. "She is right you know. Now he is gone the threat to them and their families have been removed. I intend on bringing my son home so I ask that you contact the local Sudan police and let them know that I am on my way."

"We are on our way." Chloe corrected.

"Yes of course." Lionel pacified her as he turned and strolled from the room. How he wished he could have arranged for her disappearance at the same time.

He could hear her shoes falling quickly on the tile floor of the bank behind him as she ran to catch up. They were silent until they were inside the limo and on their way to the airport.

"You were behind his death weren't you?" Chloe confronted Lionel.

"Oh stop. You and I both know that if he had gone to court he would have implicated me in his arrangement for Lex. The money transferred to my account would be proof of his purchase and I would accompany him in his court trial. This way Lex and Clark still come home without the political bullshit that accompanies a trial."

Chloe sat watching Lionel with amazement at his words, he truly was insane but genuinely genius at covering his own tracks. She reasoned it must have been all those years of practice.

"Come now my dear, you and I both know the intricacies of the American judicial system would allow him to walk free within the year. This way he never poses a threat to Clark or Lex again."

Chloe couldn't deny that he was right about that. She sat looking out the window watching the airport draw nearer. Her stomach twisted in knots with the reality that within a few hours Clark and Lex would be free. She looked back at Lionel with worry that he had other plans up his sleeve. She was filled with instant self-doubt as she watched him carefully. Had she covered all her bases? She thought she had until Joshua's murder, what if Clark and Lex shared the same fate?


	29. Chapter 29

Lex was sitting on the couch reading on of the many books on the shelf when he heard shouting from outside the door. He slowly stood and turned to face the door. The voices were becoming louder as they came closer to the door. Lex strained to hear the words but wasn't able to make out much more than the odd one.

He glanced over at the bedroom door and could still hear the water of the shower running in the bathroom. He was thankful that Clark was safely tucked away and hoped that whatever was going on outside stayed outside.

He tossed the book onto the couch and crossed the room to the bedroom door shutting it quietly. He could still hear the voices as he walked across the kitchen floor and pressed his ear against the door to better hear the voices that were approaching.

"I don't care about your security procedure."

"I can't let you take them."

"You listen to me. I am going to get what I came here for."

"Sir, please calm down."

"Get out of my way you fool."

Lex jumped back from the door as he heard the deadbolt turn.

He stood back and watched in curiosity as the door opened. His stomach flipped when he saw Amir pushing his way through the door past the guard who was trying to stop him. Once he was inside the room the guard gave up all effort to slow him.

"Sir, I can't let you take them without first talking to Mr. Bruha."

"Take us where?" Lex couldn't help but ask.

"Quiet!" Amir shouted at Lex before turning his attention back to the guard. "I will do as I wish. Joshua asked me to come here and get them. I will give you some time to call and confirm his request."

"I will have my supervisor call Mr. Bruha immediately." The guard turned and began speaking into his radio in a language Lex couldn't understand.

Amir shut the door and turned to sneered at Lex before crossing the room and grabbing him by the back of the head and pulling him forward by his neck.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Lex faked ignorance.

Amir proved to have even less tolerance for games than Joshua did as he slammed his fist into Lex stomach. Lex barely had enough time to recover from the winding before he was thrown against the fridge.

He tried to turn away but was stopped when Amir grabbed him by his throat and forced him upright.

"Where is he?" Amir hissed inches from Lex's face.

"Go fuck yourself." Lex wheezed out of his constrained vocal cords.

Amir tightened his grip around Lex's throat until Lex started to see stars. He felt a moment of light-headedness before his legs gave out beneath him and he drifted into unconsciousness.

He dropped Lex to the floor and spared him a brief kick to the stomach as he stepped over Lex's limp body. He slammed open the bedroom door and was briefly disappointed not to find Clark naked on the bed already until he heard the water running.

He smiled to himself with his thoughts of what he could do to Clark in the shower running through his mind as he stripped down to nothing. He quickly made his way to the bathroom door and quietly opened it. He could barely make out the shower stall through the thick steam.

"Lex?" Clark called from inside the shower.

Amir didn't respond as he made his way through the steam and placed his hand on the cold metal of the shower door.

"Hey Lex can you pass me a new bottle of conditioner?"

Clark heard the shower door open as he put his face under the water to rinse away the soap from his eyes. As he breathed through the water he reached his hand backwards looking for the conditioner to be handed to him.

Amir reached forward and grasped Clark's wrist and before he had a chance to respond Amir had pinned him against the wall of the shower.

"Fuck." He gasped as he tried to struggle against the physical restriction. He tried in vain to see who was behind him and felt a surge of panic and adrenaline when he heard Amir's voice against his ear.

"We meet again."

"What? What are you doing here?" Clark's voice sounded shaky to his own ears.

"You." Was the finality of the answer.

"Lex! Lex!" Clark struggled again but was quieted when Amir pulled his arm farther up towards his shoulder blades.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Clark groaned in pain as he blinked the water out of his eyes. "Let me go."

"I said shut up!" Amir shouted this time as he used his other hand to grab a fist full of Clark's hair and pressed Clark's face harder against the wall.

"I am going to let you go. Keep in mind you have nowhere run. Your little friend is outside and if you make this hard for me I will make things hard for him."

"Please." Clark breathed out.

"Am I understood?" Amir's voice was beginning to take on even more of an edge and Clark felt a chill run through him.

He didn't trust himself to speak without showing how weak he felt so instead he opted to nod in the affirmative.

Within a moment Clark felt the sharp pain of his arm being released followed by the fist in his hair loosening slightly. He was guided around by his hair as he turned to face Amir. He couldn't bring himself to look the man in the face so he stared instead at the shower taps to his side.

He felt the sting of a sharp slap across the face and the fist full of his hair being grabbed tighter.

"Look at me!"

Clark closed his eyes slowly before complying. He opened his eyes and stared into Amir's face. He tried to stare past Amir but found it difficult to ignore the larger, darker man's presence.

His breath caught when he felt a hand run down the line of his pelvic bone and coming to rest on the hairline above his penis. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes praying for a distraction that never came.

His eyes shot open again when he felt Amir's and circle his penis. He willed his body not to react to the touch but the heat of the water mixed with the rhythm the caress was taking brought him to full erection in moments.

"I have waited for you a very long time you know. I invested a great deal of time and money getting to this moment. I believe I have been denied long enough. Don't you?"

Clark failed to respond and was reward with his hair being roughly pulled forward and Amir's tongue pushing its way past his lips.

"Go ahead and struggle all you want but don't you dare make a move for that door." Amir purred as his hand left Clark's groin and grabbed Clark's chin, guiding him in for another kiss. His hand abandoned Clark's chin and came to rest on Clark's shoulder.

He fought against the downward pressure Amir was putting on his shoulder until he finally had no choice but to lower himself down on his knees. He was eye level with Amir's penis and pulled against the hand still holding his hair trying to turn his head away.

"On no you don't!" Amir shouted looking down his chest at Clark. Clark looked up at Amir and saw the older man's face take on a note of affection. "You look gorgeous you know." He added softly.

Clark felt the color rise to his cheeks and he lowered his eyelids to avoid the contact.

Amir slowly stroked himself to full arousal before releasing Clark all together.

"I believe you know what to do."

Clark looked around the shower for an out, any way to escape. He knew that he ultimately had nowhere to go even if he made it out of the shower.

"I am not known for my patience." Amir's voice took on a distinct tone of aggravation. "Your young friend out there is very pliable at the moment. It would be a shame for something to happen to him."

"Where is Joshua?" Clark asked suddenly.

"In the States. He asked me to come here and get you."

"Did he ask you to force yourself on me?" Clark spat out.

Amir's backhand to Clark's face knocked him off balance and his shoulder slammed into the wall of the shower.

"I do as I wish. You. Do. As. I. Wish!" Joshua emphasized his words as he pushed himself into Clark's face.

"Last chance tough guy and then I take out my frustration on your little bed buddy out there."

Clark used every bit of will power he had to calm himself enough to kneel up right again.

"Good now where were we? Ah that's right." He smiled as he began to fondle himself again. "Let's see if the wait was worth it."

Clark felt his mouth start to water and his hands began to shake as he leaned forward taking Amir into his mouth.

"Oh this is going to be good." Amir moaned from above as Clark fought the urge to pull away.

The thrusting took on a distinct rhythm and Clark felt the stroke of Amir's penis pushing against the roof of his mouth repetitively. Every few strokes Amir would get carried away and push in too roughly causing Clark's gag reflex to trigger. His eyes watered and the hot water was starting to run out just as Amir's orgasm filled his mouth.

He spit the contents of his mouth out onto the shower floor before Amir had a chance to stop him. He wiped at his mouth and let the now cold water fill it again and again as he tried to wash away the salty taste.

"Get up!" Amir called over his shoulder as he stepped from the shower and tossed Clark a towel. "Dry me off."

Clark turned off the taps and slowly started to dry off Amir starting with his back.

Lex woke from his unconscious state and was instantly worried to find himself tied to one of the kitchen chairs. He pulled against the ropes binding his wrists and feet before focusing enough to assess his situation.

He thought briefly about Shannon and when she had tried to kill him in his mansion. This time was eerily similar to that. He was tied to a chair and duct tape sealed his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose as he checked out his surroundings. There in front of him was a sight that worried him more than the time with Shannon.

Clark was strung up by his wrists to the rafters of the apartment. His face and chest were covered in blood and bruises. Amir was behind him driving himself into Clark with enough force to elicit groans from the young boy.

Lex's eyes widened and he begin to fight harder against his restraints attempting to shout to Clark through the tape. Amir turned his attention to him, still holding Clark possessively by the hips. Clark didn't respond, he simply hung there limp, with his head hanging down between his arms so his chin was resting on his chest.

"Welcome back. I was wondering when you were going to join us."

Lex's words were muffled again by the tape.

"Sorry what was that?" Amir mocked as he withdrew from Clark and gave him a push so that his body swung slightly back and forth. Clark moaned lightly as Amir crossed the room to approach Lex.

"Seems you didn't break your young friend here in very well. He took a little bit of work to loosen up. The blood was just a bonus." Amir noted as used his hand to clean himself and then wiped it across Lex's face.

Lex stared up at him in horror. He looked again at Clark hanging there semi-unconscious.

"You don't even realize how lucky you are to be under Joshua's care. If you were my slut I would have used, abused and tossed you a long time ago. I am not sure what he sees in you."

Amir ran his fingers along the veins protruding through Lex's scalp at the top of his head. "How the hell you have survived this long I'll never know."

He sighed as he placed both hands on top of Lex's wrists and leaned down so he was eye level with him. "You must be some good. Too bad I can't get a hold of him to get permission to find out."

He reached up and ripped the tape off Lex's face with one quick painful motion that drew a scream from Lex.

"Tell me, why are you so fucking special anyway?"

Lex stared at the larger man refusing to answer. He was rewarded for his silence by a slap to the face, which drew blood from his lower lip. Amir turned and walked back over to Clark. He paused briefly watching Lex's reaction before he punched Clark in the gut a number of times.

He seemed deaf to Lex's cries to stop as he continued to beat Clark. Finally when he was ready he turned his attention back to Lex.

"He bought me from my father. He said he liked the way I conducted myself and wanted to keep me with him. That's all I know I swear."

"Why then did he call me and ask me to come here and get you. He told me to call your father and tell him I had you with me."

"I don't know." Lex paused momentarily before speaking again when Amir started to hit Clark in and around the face and arms. "I swear I don't know! Joshua said he had to see my father and asked if I wanted to go. I said no."

"That's funny because since Joshua's call I haven't been able to get a hold of him or your father. Seems they have fallen off the face of the planet. The idiot guards won't let me leave with you so I guess we are here together until I get in touch with Joshua again. Lucky for me I have something to do with my time." Amir smirked and strolled behind Clark, looking him once over before separating his ass cheeks and inserting his fingers.

Clark gasped and his breathing seemed labored as Amir's fingers worked in and out.

"Leave him alone!" Lex cried from his chair.

"No, I only have to leave you alone. Pity to, I bet you are quite the fuck."

Lex looked away when he saw Amir's erection returning.

"Joshua may not have told you but I am not as gentle as he is." Amir emphasized the word gentle as he rammed his fingers into Clark harder causing Clark to scream out in agony.

Amir stepped away from Clark and wiped his hands on a towel that was on the nearby table. Lex could see Clark starting to shake with emotion as he faded in and out of awareness.

"I can't fuck you but I can put you to good use." Amir informed as he walked behind Lex and tipped the chair backwards. Lex's stomach turned at the feeling of falling backwards as Amir dragged the chair across the room towards Clark.

Lex chair was pushed in to Clark's body enough that Clark was swung backwards at an awkward angle to his previous position. Amir stepped forward and separated Clark's legs, placing one on either side of Lex's chair. Clark's body returned to its original position, vertical to the floor.

Lex turned his face to the side so as not to be staring directly at Clark's penis. "What are you doing? Joshua will kill you for this."

Amir laughed at the attempted bravado. "You don't seem to realize how far back my friendship with Joshua goes. Him and I have an understanding. I know how far to push my privileges with him."

He finished his words by pushing the chair in even farther so that Lex's face had no choice but to be in Clark's groin. Suddenly Lex felt the sharp edge of metal being pushed into his throat.

"I may not be able to kill you but I can definitely take a few souvenirs." Amir informed as he moved the knife from Lex's throat to his ear and began to push the tip into his flesh. Lex sat silent hoping to call his bluff until he felt the warm wetness of blood running down the side of his neck.

"No!" Lex cried out as the pain became too much.

"Then let's see the talent that Joshua finds so appealing about you. Let's see what all his friends that sit with him at the head table at his parties talk about for the rest of the night."

Lex paused as he thought about the two parties that he had attended.

"NOW!"

Lex jumped into action. He strained somewhat at first to reach Clark but Amir sensed the problem and brought Clark's hips forward for him to have better access.

Amir left Lex's head and disappeared behind Clark. Lex knew what Amir was doing by the reaction of Clark's body. Clark let out a few moans as Lex worked his tongue and lips around Clark's penis. He felt Clark stiffen momentarily before his body began to swing slightly back and forth with the force of Amir's thrusts.

Lex tried to lean his head back as far as the chair would allow for. He couldn't see anything but Clark's body and he could hear Clark's pain fill the room.

Amir cried out as he finally came and Lex lost suction on Clark's penis as Clark's body sung backwards when Amir released him and step away.

"Don't stop on my account." Amir waved his hand at Lex encouraging him to continue.

Lex reluctantly picked up where he left off and worked diligently until Clark's body shivered with its orgasm.

"Don't go anywhere." Amir teased as Lex turned his head and watched him leave the room.

He waited for what felt like an eternity dreading Amir's return. Clark had long since given up what little bit of consciousness and awareness he had remaining and the room was silent except for his breathing. A good hour must have crept by before he finally rested his forehead on Clark's thigh and succumbed to sleep as well.


	30. Chapter 30

The flight to Sudan took longer than Chloe remembered as she pressed her forehead into the glass of the window to watch the tarmac draw closer. She heard Lionel chuckle from beside her and turned to glare questioningly at him.

"You are definitely anxious to have your friends returned aren't you?"

Chloe didn't answer as she recognized the rhetorical question by the tone. She simply turned back to the window as she felt the jarring of the plane landing on the run way.

Once they finally settled in outside the terminal they were met by a number of policemen and military soldiers. She took a definite back seat to Lionel and her uncle who conversed with the men at great lengths about the demise of Joshua. It took a while to convince the men that he had in fact been killed but once they were convinced they seemed genuinely relieved and anxious to help.

The American Military had a minor presence on route to the palace as they didn't want to raise too many concerns from within the community. The caravan of unmarked vehicles winded their way through the city streets and into the darkness. Chloe could have sworn that the drive would never end until she saw the palace lights in the distance. Her heart started beating louder in her ears as she twisted the hem of her shirt trying to calm her nerves.

She thought about how long it had been since she had been removed from the palace. All the time it took to put this plan into place meant more time that Clark and Lex were subjected to Joshua and his tendencies. Her cheeks blushed when she thought about the events that took place at the ball. Her mind wandered next to the precarious position she had found Clark and Lex in that evening. What else had they been forced to do since she had escaped? For possibly the thousandth time she silently cursed her inability to free them sooner.

Her mind flittered through the faces of all the girls that were being held there. Some against their will, some sold into the life by their parents. How would their lives be affected by this turn of events. With Joshua gone some of the women would be free to return to their homes in other countries to be reunited with their families. Others would be homeless, women like Karema who had no where else to go. How would they survive? Sudan would not be an easy place to try and make a living outside the palace walls.

"Lost in thought my dear?" Lionel's voice broke the silence.

Her eyes focused on him and she was surprised to realize that she had almost started to cry. She cleared her throat and tried to slough off the obvious emotion as she thought of how to answer.

"I was just thinking about all the girls that live there that will have nowhere else to go. Some of the woman have lived most of their lived in there and they have no family to turn to once they are homeless. I was wondering how they will survive, how will they make a living." She replied honestly thinking that there was nothing to be lost in the truth.

"I see." Lionel paused in thought. "I am sure that there are many positions that they could be trained for within the foreign offices of Luthorcorp. You bring them to me and I will ensure that they are adequately set up."

Chloe stared at Lionel in shock. She knew from her limited experience that he didn't do anything without motivation. "Why?" She blurted out in summary of her thoughts.

Lionel lifted one eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean why?"

"Look no offense but I think you and I both know that you are not known to be a man who does things unless they somehow benefit you in the end."

Lionel grinned and tried to stifle his chuckle at the directness of this young woman, he thought again that he could find a use for her within his company. A girl of her whit and talent shouldn't go wasting away on aspirations of journalism.

"Touché," He nodded his head at her, "I do have an alternative motive. By providing these women with a source of income and a place to live I am gaining some bonus points in a country where I will be perceived as having killed one of their heroes. I can show a hand of good faith towards these women and gain the respect of some of the politicians within the country thus setting myself up for future business ventures here and in other allied countries."

"Hah." Chloe made the sound of understanding and then thought about the ramifications of Lionel's actions. She thought long and hard for any way that his actions could hurt the girls in question. Unable to find any she conceded that it wasn't such a bad trade off.

"Before we go inside I would like to remind you of our agreement. I am to be the first one in to speak with my son and Clark alone. I want no interruptions. I will bring them out when we have settled our affairs."

"I remember, but I don't like it."

Lionel eyed her cautiously. "Like it or not that was the deal Miss Sullivan."

The door opened and the chauffeur reached inside to help Chloe exit the vehicle. The palace loomed before her and she thought of the last time she had arrived here. She steeled her resolve and had to focus on not running through the doors in search of Clark and Lex.

They entered the front hallway and Lionel stopped to talk with a few of the military men who were sticking to him a little too conveniently close for Chloe's taste.

"I want all security cameras into that room shut down. Am I understood?"

"Yes Mr. Luthor." The taller soldier replied before turning and heading down the hall with one of the palace servants leading the way.

"I want one man set up at the entry of the library and no one is to enter that room either." Lionel called after the men as he remembered the entranceway to the viewing area on the opposite side of the glass.

The men nodded in affirmation that they had heard and the request would be carried out.

'Of course.' Chloe thought to herself, 'Of course Lionel would have men on the payroll even here and now.' She realized they were there to ensure there was no record of the conversation he was going to have with Lex. If he wasn't so despicable she might have even admired his connections and ability to cover his butt.

"Why don't you see to releasing the girls while I speak with Clark and my son?" Lionel suggested as he guided Chloe down the hallway by the small of her back.

She knew there was no room for discussion in his tone and given their previous arrangement so she simply nodded her head and allowed herself to be led down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lex woke with a start when he heard the door to the room slam shut and footsteps cross the kitchen. He groaned inwardly knowing what ever came next would not be welcome.

He had made the most of the quiet time they had had since Amir had last left them by trying to get some much needed sleep. Clark had stirred a few times making an attempt at incoherent sentences and then drifted back into unconsciousness. Both times Lex's heart went out to him. Amir must have done a number to Clark while Lex was unconscious. It was thoughts of what Amir must have done to have left Clark so weak that almost drove Lex insane as he sat with his head still resting on Clark's thigh.

"Hi Honey. I'm home." Amir whispered as he leaned down to Lex's ear.

Lex didn't move as he sat trying to will this evil away. He pulled lightly at the duct tape around his wrists trying not to make an obvious show of it.

"Did you miss me?" Amir continued to taunt.

When Lex didn't respond Amir punched him swiftly in the back of the head eliciting a loud cry of pain from Lex and awakening Clark.

"Look who is finally waking up to join the party." Amir noted as he strolled behind Clark and slapped him on the ass.

"Leave him alone!" Lex shouted still staring at the floor.

"You American's never know when to quit, do you?" Amir spoke to Lex from behind Clark as he twisted Clark's hair in his fingers. "All tied up and no where to go, no hope of freedom, no hope of helping your friend and yet you still think you can shout out orders."

Amir pulled a knife from inside his waist sash and sliced the ropes at Clark's wrists. Without any effort to slow his decent Clark plunged to the floor like dead weight. He moaned slightly but made no effort to move.

Amir leaned over Clark's body and placed both hands on top of Lex's bound wrists on either side of the armrests of the chair.

"Funny thing you know." Amir paused as he looked into Lex's eyes. "I still can't seem to find Joshua. I have been calling his cell now for quite some time and still no answer. Want to tell me where he is at?"

"I told you already. He went to see my father."

Amir took a moment to kick Clark in the back and then refocused on Lex. "Unfortunately for your friend here I can't seem to get a hold of your father either."

Lex stared at him blankly not able to offer any suggestions as to where his father may be. He cringed as Amir connected his foot with Clark's back again and then reached down and grabbed him by the hair.

"No matter really. I have what I came for. You will just be the icing on the cake if I can have you too." Amir smirked as he dragged Clark across the floor towards the bedroom by his hair. Lex was thankful that Clark had almost regained his faculties enough to aid by pushing himself across the floor using his feet. "You'll excuse me if I want some time alone with my new toy."

"Leave him alone you sick fuck!" Lex shouted again as the door shut to the bedroom. "NO!" Lex continued to shout over and over until he thought he would go hoarse.

His screams were interrupted by a presence in the doorway to the apartment that he never thought he would see again. He father stood there momentarily before entering the room and shutting the door. Lex looked at him and blinked a few times. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard the door open through his screams.

"I see you still haven't accepted your place here. Still fighting it are we?" Lionel nodded at the bindings holding Lex in place in the chair.

"What do you want?" Lex spat out in contempt.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" Lionel's voice took on a sickeningly sweet tone to which Lex almost choked.

"You're not my father. You're dead to me."

"I simply came to see how you were doing and see if it was time you return home." Lionel continued talking as if Lex hadn't spoken at all.

"Home?" Lex's eyes shot up and he felt a brief moment of hope before the reality of who he was talking to came crashing around him. This was his father. The father who had put him here. The father who had brought Clark into this mess. The father who wanted him out of the picture. There was no way he was here to collect them and bring them home as if it never happened.

"Yes son, home. Joshua is dead so our deal is null. It appears you are able to return home with me. I am anxious to have you back at work son." Lionel emphasized the word son as he stepped forward and placed both hands on Lex's shoulders.

Lex's steel eyes took on even more hardness as he stared coldly at his father. "Why? What is in it for you?"

"Your word to keep my involvement in all of this quiet is all that I ask in return for your freedom."

"No way." Lex responded as matter of fact as he knew how.

"No?" Lionel asked mocking Lex's obvious lack of understanding of the situation.

"Lex, if you refuse this now then you will be sold to the highest bidder. So will Clark. Joshua is dead and if in his will he didn't make provisions for you, you will be sold."

Clark, Lionel's talk of Clark had reminded Lex of Clark's current situation. He had to get to Clark and help him.

"What do you get out of all this?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Lionel mumbled as he looked around the room "That's twice today I have been asked that question." Thinking back to his previous conversation with Chloe.

"I have some papers for you to sign before we can leave this room and I believe that your full co-operation given your current situation is warranted, don't you?"

Lex stared at him with unchecked hatred hoping he could somehow burn the papers in his father's hands simply by staring at them.

A scream of pain from the bedroom rattled Lex back to the present.

"Sounds as if young Clark isn't fairing too well." Lionel purred as he stepped forward and slid the papers under Lex's hand and tucked the pen into his hand.

Lex's hand was still bound to the chair so he had difficulty grasping the pen effectively. He stared down at the papers with the crushing realization that signing them meant his dreams of escaping of his own accord and publicly condemning his father for his actions would never materialize. He knew without a doubt that the papers would clear Lionel of any involvement and make it impossible for Lex to gain his retribution.

Lionel leaned over Lex so he was eye to eye with his son and demanded, "Sign it."

Lex stared at his father before gathering his emotions and spit in Lionel's face as he tossed the pen to the floor.

Lionel's reaction was swift as he back handed Lex almost knocking the chair he was tied in to the ground.

"You are so smug. Let's see how self righteous you are when your precious friend is being sold on an auction block." Lionel spoke venomously at Lex before he reached down and gathered up the papers from the floor.

Clark's screams filled the room again and Lionel lightly tapped Lex's face with the rolled up papers. "Hear that. You can be the one to end his suffering. Sign the damn papers."

Lex looked from his father to the papers and when Clark's screams and Amir's shouts filled the room for the third time Lex gave under the pressure.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Lionel pressed knowing he had Lex where he wanted him now.

"I'll sign the papers."

"And?"

"And what? I said I'll sign the papers."

"By signing these papers Lex you are acknowledging that I had no previous knowledge of your where abouts and that I played no part in your situation. The second set of papers are just as important." Lionel paused as he reached again into his pocket.

He pulled out a second set of papers and flashed them in front of Lex. "Now that you are alive your will is meaningless so the shares your will passed to me will go back to you. These papers show your desire for me to maintain the shares even upon your return. Once you sign these you will have only that which I chose to afford you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Lex seethed as Lionel pushed the pen back into his hand.

"Good boy. Maybe you did learn some manners while you were here after all."

Lex struggled to sign his name on the first set of papers. "You know," Lionel started as he switched the papers out of Lex's hand for the next set, "It will be good to have you home again son. Especially now that you have had the opportunity to learn your place and can appreciate the luxuries that I can provide you with."

Lex winced inwardly as he signed his soul over to the devil for the second time. "What about Clark? I can't ensure his silence."

"Don't you worry about Clark. I'll discuss our situation with him momentarily."

Lex put the pen down on the arm of the chair and Lionel smiled with satisfaction. "Well now, let's see what we can do to help your friend shall we."

Lex turned to look at the sealed door to the bedroom and was surprised to realize that he was shaking nervously over what was going on behind the door. The room had gone eerily quiet for the past few minutes and Lex hoped that Amir hadn't killed Clark.

Lionel undid the biddings holding Lex and helped his son to his feet. He held him by his shoulders briefly before issuing his final warning. "Trust me when I tell you that I am not above finding alternative situations similar to this should you decide to break the agreements you have signed."

Lex glared at him, "I won't mention this place or your involvement."

"Excellent son." Lionel emphasized the word son yet again before stepping away from him.

Lex turned and faced the bedroom door. Thoughts of what he would find behind it scared him to death. His hands reached out to turn the door knob and he slowly opened the door.

Inside Clark was tied to the bed face down and Amir was on top of him. The room was silent except for Amir's heavy breathing and Clark's low moans of pain and anguish.

Lionel came to stand beside Lex in the door frame as Lex shouted to Amir breaking the man's rhythm. "Get the fuck away from him right now!"

Amir turned and faced Lex in surprise. He then turned to look at Lionel with concern. He had never met Lionel and was only mildly aware of what the man looked like from the news reports he had seen.

Lionel stopped Lex from lunging forward at Amir. Lex looked with worry at him, his concern for his father's motives still clear.

Lionel reached out and grabbed his son's hand pressing a handgun from his pocket into Lex's palm and curling his fingers around the butt. He nodded knowingly at Lex before releasing the gun and stepping back.

Lex was confused. What made his father so sure that he wouldn't use the gun on him? As if reading his mind Lionel chimed in, "There is one bullet in that gun son. You can use it to kill me and stay here with this man." Lionel waved at Amir in disgust, "Or you can use it to save Clark. You chose."

Lex leveled the gun in his hand at Amir, "Get the fuck off him." He repeated with an air of confidence.

Amir backed away from Clark and stood up beside the bed. "Don't do anything you will regret." Amir warned. "My men are everywhere. They will hunt you down should you kill me."

"Don't listen to him son. Finish him off." Lionel encouraged. "Look at your friend. Look at what he has done to shatter his innocence."

Lex turned at pointed the gun at Lionel then back to Amir and then back to Lionel.

"Don't be foolish son. Finish this so we can all go home."

Lex knew his father well and understood Lionel's motive for wanting him to kill Amir. It wasn't for Lex and it wasn't for Clark, no it was because Amir was the only one possible witness to the arrangement he had had with Joshua.

"Do it!" Lionel shouted becoming impatient.

"No!" Lex shouted, "I'm not your hired hit man. No matter how hard you try I will never be you!"

Lionel laughed openly at that, "Son you never could live up to that expectation. No, I realized long ago that you were not the son I had hoped for. Prove to me that you have at least this much in you and kill him!"

"Lex, don't do it." Clark pleaded from the bed.

"Do it!" Lionel prodded again.

Amir looked back and forth between the three of the men and decided to take advantage of this obvious hesitation. He reached towards the bed and grabbed his pants.

"Don't move!" Lex shouted.

"If I am to die I will not do so without cloths on." Amir answered haughtily as he continued to put on his pants.

Lex let the man finish dressing since he had no intention of killing him. As Amir pulled up his pants he adjusted his sash around his waist and his fingers circled around his knife that lay hidden under the material.

Suddenly and swiftly Amir pulled the knife and threw it at Lex. As the blade traveled through the air Clark strained to use his heat vision to divert its flight path. He concentrated but with no luck. Lex attempted to duck to one side but the knife drove deep into his right shoulder causing his body to jerk backwards and his finger to recoil back on the trigger.

The gun fired and Amir was hit in the side. It was not a fatal wound but enough to cause the man extreme pain. Lionel watched on until finally losing his patience and stalking angrily towards Lex. Lex clutched the gun in his right hand and the blade of the knife in his left trying to relieve the pain of the blade in his flesh.

"I can't understand how you can be such a spineless disappointment Lex." Lionel fumed as he wrapped his hand in a handkerchief and forcefully removed the gun from Lex. Careful not to leave any finger prints Lionel inserted another bullet in the chamber and crossed the room towards Amir pointing the gun in his face.

"Please wait." Was all that Amir had time to say before Lionel pulled the trigger, killing him instantly.

"Let me make this situation clear for both of you." Lionel turned as if nothing had happened. His heartless lack of reaction stunned Clark as he tried to maintain he twisted body posture to enable him to look at Lionel.

Lionel moved back towards Lex and with one swift motion pulled the blade of the knife from his shoulder causing Lex to cry out in anguish. He paled even more than Clark thought possible.

Lionel took the bloody knife and loomed over Clark with it. "Hello son." He smirked. "Seems we have caught you at an entirely bad time."

"Leave him alone dad!" Lex shouted from his spot on the floor as he fought the nausea that threatened as he attempted to stand.

"Quiet!" Lionel turned briefly to Lex then back to Clark.

He paused momentarily to run the dull side of the knife along the curve of Clark's butt and onto his back. "Lex and I have put aside our differences and I am turning to you to do the same."

Clark rested his forehead on the pillows beneath him as he slowly let out his breath slowly. He lifted his head and glared over his shoulder at Lionel, "Go to hell!" He seethed through his teeth.

"I won't but I am sure my son will." Lionel responded nonchalantly as he opened the chamber of the gun and gently placed two bullets inside of the six empty spaces. "It is a shame that this confinement drove my son to such desperate measures. He killed your friend there before he killed you and took his own life. All before I could get here to free you."

"Dad?" Lex called out at the words.

"Your prints are the only ones on this gun Lex. The residue of the gun shot is all over your palm. You freed yourself from the chair outside, rushed in here, saw your friend being abused and something snapped. You decided to end it all."

He turned his attention back to Clark, "Your choice son. What will it be?" Lionel urged as he cocked the hammer back.

Clark heard the click of the gun and turned to face Lionel as the cold metal pressed against his temple. "What do you want?"

"I want your signature on this document that Lex has already signed. It abolishes any involvement you may claim I had in your disappearance."

Clark was trapped and he recognized it immediately. He didn't know there were others here to free him all he knew was that Lionel was the closest tangible savior to him. He needed to see his parents again, needed to see the sunset and the stars from his barn, needed Lana and he needed to be somewhere away from the effects of the meteor rocks.

He slowly nodded his head in surrender. Lionel saw the small movement and placed the papers in front of Clark. He then used the bloodied knife to cut the bindings at his wrist allowing Clark to take the pen and sign his name. Once the paper was signed Lionel triumphantly folded it and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping.

He turned and walked from the bed and took a seat in the chair across the room. Lex saw that he made no efforts to free Clark's other wrist so he himself shuffled across the room to assist Clark in his efforts to untie the knots. Lex's anger boiled as they finally managed to loosen the rope enough for Clark to slip free. Lionel had a knife and there he sat watching them struggle with the knot without so much as offering his assistance.

"Ready boys?" Lionel called as he stood and turned to leave the room.

Clark and Lex shared a mutual look of understanding. They had to play this out if it meant getting them home. Lex helped Clark off the bed and aided in getting him dressed in the pair of pants that were lying on the floor. Clark cringed slightly as he bent to pull them up. He virtually hurt all over. Every muscle ached and he figured this must be how people felt when they were hit by a truck.

"You okay?" Lex asked with worry seeing Clark's discomfort.

"Let's get out of here." Clark answered avoiding the obvious answer to the question.

Lex smiled lightly at him and the two followed Lionel from the apartment, neither of them looked back at what was their home for the past few months.

"Clark!" A voice that Clark never thought he would hear again rang through the hallway.

He looked up in disbelief at the sound. He blinked a few times in an effort to clear the apparition of Chloe running towards him. As she slammed into him and flung her arms around his neck he still didn't believe she was real.

"Chloe?"

"Oh Clark, I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried about you. You are okay aren't you? I mean you aren't hurt right?"

Clark smiled for this really was Chloe. "I'm okay but how- Aren't you- I thought you were dead?" He finally managed to spit out.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't die when you needed me most." She tried to joke not wanting to weigh him down with her exploits.

"But how did you-"

"Some other time Clark, for now lets just get you home."

Clark never heard a better suggestion in his life. He turned to look at Lex who was being ushered by his father down the hallway. His stomach sank to see his friend being used for Lionel's appearances again as he saw Lionel put an arm around Lex when the police approached them.

"Yes, yes I am ecstatic to have my son returned safely to me." Lionel started and then turned to face Clark. "Clark is like a son to me also and I am pleased to have them both back safe and sound. Now please excuse us as we get these boys back home. I imagine they are exhausted from their ordeal."

Clark's eyes narrowed at the back of Lionel's head. He secretly wished he had his powers so he could strike this man down.

"Clark, please." Chloe urged seeing Clark's anger. "I know you want to kill him but he did help to free you both. We couldn't have done this without him."

"At what cost?" Clark wondered out loud about Lionel's motives and the effect that Lex's silence would have on his friend.

"Clark please." She urged again as she pulled him forward to follow Lionel and Lex out of the palace.

Once on the plane Lionel confirmed their commitment to silence. He spoke to all three like they were children and his tone was calm but had a distinct air of threat. Lex was sure that any efforts against his father that were not carried out with complete accuracy would end badly for the three of them. He sealed his mind to wait for the perfect opportune time to seek his revenge. He would get his father but as he had promised it wouldn't be for this directly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clark!" Martha's voice called as he immerged from the plane onto the tarmac.

"Mom!" Clark's voice was shaky as tears threatened to flow at the site of her.

Martha ran forward and enveloped him and a hug that Clark wished would never end. His father hugged him over top of her too impatient to wait for his turn.

Lex stared on in envy and it reminded him of the time that he had rescued Clark's class from being held hostage in his plant in Smallville. This time was no different; Clark would go home to his perfect life and perfect family who loved him. Lex knew he would return to an empty mansion and a father who hated him in private but in public pretended to care about him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Lex acknowledged them as he came up along side of Clark.

"Oh Lex, I'm so glad you are okay." Martha beamed as she hugged him with all the love he hoped for from a parent.

"Lex." Jonathon clapped Lex on the back and that was all Lex knew he dared to hope for from him.

Martha had moved on to Chloe and was beaming at her with pride. "You were so brave dear." Clark heard his mother praising her before his attention was drawn back to Lex.

Lex motioned for Clark to follow him as they stepped to the side of the fawning group of greeters. Once alone Lex turned to Clark, "Quite the ordeal."

Clark nodded hesitantly sure of what was coming.

"Clark, I was hoping you could explain a few things for me now."

"Like what?" Clark shifted nervously.

"Like how you managed to help me during the fight. Or how you started that fire in Joshua's room."

"Oh that." Clark stalled.

"You were going to tell me something that night but I stopped you. I was hoping you would tell me now." Lex looked at his friend.

"Lex, I told you already. I have an allergy to the meteor rocks." Clark looked earnestly at Lex hoping he would drop it.

Now that they were free and his secret was safe he somehow sensed that telling Lex his secret wasn't the wisest thing to do. He didn't know why but his mind kept flashing back to the drawing on the cave wall of the two headed dragon, one symbolizing good and the other evil. He didn't know why his mind focused on that image and his intuition screamed at him not to tell Lex but he decided to listen to his senses.

"Clark, you told me you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. What were you going to tell me?"

"I don't remember Lex. A lot has happened since then. I wish I could tell you more but I can't."

Lex sighed and was going to push for more until the silence between them was shattered by Lana's voice from a distance.

"Lana!" Clark exclaimed as he saw her running towards him.

As the two hugged Lex silently excused himself and walked over to Chloe. His heart went out to her as he saw her face drop at the sight of Lana and Clark reunited.

Lex turned his attention to her and was touched by the sorrow in her eyes. "You want to get out of here?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" She vaguely acknowledged his question as she continued to watch.

Lex stepped in front of her breaking her view and her concentration, "I said would you like to get out of here. I am very interested in hearing how it is that you found us the first time and how in the hell you managed to convince my father to help you rescue us."

"Oh, yeah of course." Chloe answered half-heartedly.

Lex smiled at her not because of her reaction to Clark and Lana but because he felt like he was seeing her for the first time. He had always known she was smart and talented and beautiful but not like this. He glanced down her body and then back to her face. Slowly he reached up and pushed the pieces of her fallen bangs out of her eyes.

She crinkled her eyebrows at him in confusion as she wondered what he was up to. "Let's get out of here. We can go to the Talon for a coffee and you can fill me in on your escapades."

"That sounds like a great idea Lex." She acknowledged as she turned and headed towards a car that was waiting for him.

Lex ushered her into the vehicle, reached across her for a cell phone that was mounted against the back of the seat and then excused himself to make a call. He shut the door and stood outside the limo looking back at Clark as he dialed his cell phone.

"Hi it's me." He started, "Yes well I am back now."

He continued to stare at Clark as he continued his call, "That matter we discussed prior to my disappearance. I want the efforts increased. I want the investigation to take top priority am I clear?"

"Good." He finalized the call and hung up. His heart ached slightly at having to take this course of action up again but Clark left him no choice, he needed answers.

He opened the door and slide in to the car next to Chloe. Once they were safely on their way and out of earshot Chloe turned to Lex with a serious expression.

"Lex before we talk about how I found you there is something I have to tell you." She paused and looked around the car as if looking for anyone or anything that may over hear her confession.

Satisfied there was none she continued. "I think your father killed his parents."

Lex was elated, if this were true it would be just what he needed to seek his revenge on his father. He tried to conceal his excitement as they continued on their way to the Talon and Lex pressed her for more information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day that Lionel was sentenced to prison for murdering his parents was one of Lex's finest moments. He finally felt that all his father's sins would not go unpunished. He had jumped into this crusade with both feet and with Chloe at his side as his key witness he knew he would never lose.

His only regret since his return from Sudan was that Clark had become aware of his investigation into him. Lex was hurt that Clark had reneged on his willingness to tell him the truth about his secrets. Lex knew there was more to Clark than he was letting on and he intended to find out what it was. Unfortunately his quest hadn't gone unnoticed and had caused a rift in their friendship.

Regardless of Clark's anger towards him, he knew Clark would show at the court house. He thought about Clark's words when he had shown up for the court day, "I didn't come here for you, Lex. I came here because it's the right thing to do."

He knew Clark was as driven to see Lionel pay for what he had done to them as Lex was. The determination he had seen on Clark's face said it all. This moment was for both of them not only for Lex, although he doubted that Clark would take the same personal satisfaction in seeing Lionel suffer and waste away in jail. Clark was too good hearted to ever really truly wish ill for someone.

Lex cringed slightly at the memory of what Clark had said next, "This friendship's over."

He pushed those thoughts aside as his father emerged on the other side of the cell escorted by the jail guard. Now standing here watching Lionel as he stepped into the prison after the trial Lex finally felt retribution.

Lionel turned to his son, "Well done, Lex. But wasn't it you who warned me don't wound what you cannot kill?

Lex smirked slightly at his father as Lionel turned to walk towards the main cell block.

Lex called out to his father, "Oh, and Dad..."

The gate to his new home opened as Lionel stepped through it and turn back to regard his son waiting impatiently for Lex to speak.

Lex's smile remained as he looked at his father, defeated, standing in his orange jumpsuit, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

**THE END**

_I would really like to hear what everyone thought of the story now that it is over. For those of you who have been reviewing 'Thank-you'. Your reviews kept me motivated (and feeling guilty about not posting quicker) For those of you who have read the story without reviews now is your last chance…hint, hint…) Also any story ideas you would like me to consider please send them my way._

_Thanks again_

_Copton_


End file.
